


Promising Future

by panthers25



Series: Crossover [2]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 81,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthers25/pseuds/panthers25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place five years later after UnCleared Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

South America

"Lorenzo are you sure we should return to Port Charles. Don't get me wrong I would love to see Dad, Patrick, Pete, Robin and meet Emma" said Jacilyn as they all look at him. "It's time to go back to Port Charles and we have been here for five years" Lorenzo as they look at him.

"We almost lost you and Diego. We should go just four of us. To see if it is safe for others to return home" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "She's right. Lorenzo our children are our future and it is up to us to keep them safe" said Skye as she touch her belly.

"I know. The girls will stay here. Skye nothing will harm our children and the unborn children" said Lorenzo as he look at everyone in the room. "What if something happen while you all are there I am worried about that" said Kaylie as she appear. "Claiming your rightful place mob princess?" said Diego as Kaylie stick her tongue at him. "She's right and be safe there" said Abby as she stand by Kaylie.

"One sign of danger we will return. We want to go back because we belong there" said Lorenzo as they all agreed. "Sound risky" said Leni as Brielle agreed. "We should keep Lila Rae out of this and keep her safe" said Lorenzo as they all agreed again. "No one should know of the unborn children for a while" said Aidan as they all nod in agreement.

PC Airport

"It felt weird being back here after five years" said Jacilyn as she hug Aidan. "It sure does. I am off spying with Anna. Call by code" said Aidan as she nod and he left. "Let's go" said Lorenzo as they left.

Alcazars

"The place is clean" said Jacilyn as they return to Alcazars home while Aidan went to their house down the street where Anna is waiting for him. "Too clean and the next door is for sale" said Diego as he start looking everywhere. "It sure is nice to be back home" said Lorenzo as he get some drink.

"The safe is good and let's bring them home" said Diego as he check the safe. "Let's bring them home" said Jacilyn as they smile. "I will make the call and have them all here soon" said Lorenzo as they got back to business and bring the rest of the family home.

Hospital- Two weeks later

"I am having a teenager flashback" said Noah as he notice Kaylie walking on their floor. "Kaylie?" said Patrick as he walk toward her. "Patrick!" said Kaylie as she ran to hug him. "You grew up already a teen" said Noah as she hug him. "Five years away does that" said Kaylie as she smile. 

"I heard that I have a cousin and new brother or sister" said Kaylie as she smile. "Jace's pregnant?" said Noah as she nod. "Dad, Patrick, Robin" said Jacilyn as she show up then they went out for lunch to catch up on things.

Kelly's

"Diego!" said Georgie as she hug him. "Ladies it had been a long time. Kay loved those dresses that you designed. She got them hang nicely in her closet" said Diego as Abby smile. "We was wondering when you both would be back. We have been here since Christmas" said Lulu as they hug. "Georgie my watch please" said Diego as he show her his hand.

"Here" said Georgie as she give it back to him. "Thanks for taking good care of it" said Diego as he put it on his wrist. "How was Italy?" said Abby as the girls sit down. "It was great" said Maxie as they all start talking with Mike looking on missing those days since they left town five years ago. 

"Brook Lynn went back to New York" said Dillon as they change the subject. "For good I hope" said Diego as they start talking about Italy over again.

Hospital

"Emily" said Jacilyn as she walk over to the nurse station after they return and went to the waiting room. "Mother to be boy or girl?" said Emily as they sit down in the waiting room. "Boy" said Jacilyn as she smile. "You had a girl anyway" said Robin as she laugh. 

"More kids running around" said Julian as he walk by. "Not so fast" said Jacilyn as she grab him then drag him to the waiting room. "I heard you officially have a girlfriend" said Jacilyn as Robin sit by her. "Where did you hear that?" said Julian as he look at her. "Brenda" said Jacilyn and Robin as they smile at him.

"I would need to call her over this" said Julian as they smile while he look at them. "Leo I liked you but she's my friend first. Treat her right or I will send Coco after you" said Robin as she glare at him playful. 

"Who is Coco?" said Julian as he look at them. "Alcazar's guard dog. He's a pit bull who would do anything for his family. He is devoted to Abby and Diego along with the rest of the family" said Jacilyn as she smile at him.

"He's five years old and well-trained. He can be protective sometime" said Robin as she look at him. "Should I be worried over this going on?" said Saira as she appear. "No" said all three of them as they look at her. "I have a prep surgery and see you all later" said Robin as she left. 

"There's Skye and I got to go" said Jacilyn as she left with Skye. "It had been five years since she left. Now they all are back" said Julian as he talk to her about how it was and what happened five years ago leading to their disappearance for five years.

Next day

Kelly's

"Diego" said Georgie as she enter Kelly's for her shift. "Georgie" said Diego as he look up from reading the newspaper. "How are things?" said Georgie as she hang up her coat then went to hide her purse behind the counter. "Brought a house and the girls are out shopping" said Diego as they smile. "It look great. Is Kaylie serious about getting a dog?" said Georgie as she put on her apron.

"She is. Coco's five years old and the girls grew up having him around. My dad said he was great at guarding and warning us of arrival" said Diego as he look at his newspaper. "They tend to do that. Maxie brought home a Border collie mix from Italy. We had her for a year and Maxie loved her. We loved having Blaze around but she belonged to Maxie" said Georgie as they laugh.

"Blaze?" said Diego as he look at her and they start laughing. "Wait until you meet her. Dillon" said Georgie as they look at him.

"I have gone out and brought an apartment by Cooper's" said Dillon as they look at each other. "Can I move in too? Maxie moved in with Cooper two months ago" said Georgie as the boys smile. "I would like that. I am going home to pack while it is empty and hope that Alice would help" said Dillon as he left. 

"Diego" said Abby as she came over to him to kiss him and sit by him. "Others?" said Diego as he look at her. "Left them at home. Kay and I got something at home" said Abby as they left.

Diego and Abby's

"Please tell me those are Kay's" said Diego as he notice two pit bull puppies on his porch. "One of them is ours which is the tan one. I was thinking of calling her Jade" said Abby as he look at her. "Good. Diego this girl is mine. I named her Casey. Cute is she?" said Kaylie as she hug her puppy.

"I assure they are from the same litter?" said Diego as they nod. "Have you told dad?" said Diego as Kay stick her tongue at him. "He would like her because she's cute" said Kaylie as she turn around to walk toward her dad's place. "I have to be there" said Diego as he notice his dad's car pulling up the driveway then they all ran over to the house.

Alcazars

"Did they show up?" said Lorenzo as they enter the house. "No" said Diego as they went into the living room. "Where did those puppies come from?" said Lorenzo as he notice one on the floor and one in Abby'a arms with Coco's by her side. "I brought home a puppy daddy" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "That one?" said Lorenzo as he point to the one sitting on the floor. "Yes" said Kaylie as she pick her puppy up.

"She's all yours. The mess she create you clean it" said Lorenzo as she nod in agreement. "Of course dad. When I go to mom's she goes with me and same for here" said Kaylie as she smile. "I need to talk to Diego about business tonight. Take your sister upstairs" said Lorenzo as they nod. "Come on Lila Rae let's go upstairs" said Kaylie as she take them both upstairs.

"I am going back over to the house and it look like Coco's staying" said Abby as she spot him sitting by the couch then lay down. "I will bring him home" said Diego as he smile and close all doors. "Why didn't they show up?" said Lorenzo as he sit at his desk. 

"I don't know dad. I called and no answer every time" said Diego as he sit at the table. "This is bad for the business either we try again or cut ties with them" said Lorenzo as Diego look at him. "Dad we never cut ties with them before maybe they had a good reason" said Diego as Lorenzo look at him.

"They should have called" said Lorenzo as Kaylie appear. "Dad we got message" said Diego as he notice the phone message light flashing. "That was an hour ago and we was at my place. They want to meet at Metro Court tomorrow" said Diego as he and Lorenzo notice Kaylie standing in the doorway.

"We will go and if no-show I am taking care of it" said Lorenzo as Diego nod. "Kaylie can you check the accounts for me?" said Lorenzo as she smile.

"Sure dad" said Kaylie as she get on the computer. "Putting my baby girl to work Lorenzo?" said Jacilyn as she enter the room. "Jace I am not putting my girls in danger ever and all she is doing is paperwork and accounts checking. Keep count of the money coming in and out only in this house nowhere else. I promised you she will always be safe back when she was eight" said Lorenzo as he look at her.

"Mom I got a puppy and she's upstairs" said Kaylie as Diego look at the screen. "Track that one" said Diego as Kaylie look back to where he point. "That look like check for Skye's check up" said Kaylie as she smile. "I was with her that day when she had to paid the bill that's why it is familiar to me" said Kaylie as he walk away. "Dad can I get a job and be paid for it?" said Kaylie as Jacilyn look at him.

"Kelly's hiring since Maxie left the job" said Diego as he sit down on the couch. "I will pick up an application later" said Kaylie as she look at Diego before looking back to the computer. "I can use my money to get some stuff for my puppy" said Kaylie as she sign off all accounts and get off of the computer. Then she left to Pine Valley with Aidan and Jacilyn taking her puppy along with her that night.

Pine Valley

Devane's

"Kaylie you ready to go?" said Jacilyn as she and Aidan plan on visiting the Slaters family. "Yes. I want to go visit someone. Dani and Colby are coming to get me. Go see them. I will catch up soon" said Kaylie as she look at them while they stood in the living room. 

"Ok. Keep your phone on you and be safe. Lock her up before you go" said Aidan as Jacilyn agreed and Kaylie smile at them. "Don't forget to get the roses" said Jacilyn as they laugh and they left.

Slaters

"Aidan" said Spike as he run to the door and open it then hug him. "Aidan?" said Kendall as she appear by the doorway and they hug then move into the living room. "Jacilyn" said Zach as he walk over to her and they hug. "We are having a baby in March" said Jacilyn as she smile at them and got hug again.

"Where's Kaylie? You said she was coming back too" said Zach as they look at her. "She is back in town. She went somewhere with Colby and Dani. You know where you can find her" said Jacilyn as she smile and gave him a knowing look. "I plan on going there" said Zach as he got ready to go. "Bring her back later" said Jacilyn as he nod then left while they sit down to talk.

Cemetery

"Hey Myrtle" said Kaylie as she stood by her memorial stone with roses in her arms. She kneel down to put the roses in front of the stone and read the date she passed away. Myrtle Fargate December 18, 2008 and she had been out of town for a week only to heard that she passed away two months later when she met up with Slater family, Aidan and her mom in Paris along with Bianca and Miranda.

"I missed you. I found out two months later about you and I was already far away from here to come. I just got back into the country two weeks and four days ago after being away for five years. When Zach told us I was sad and I never forgot you. That day I promised myself when I come back to Pine Valley this will where I will go. You were like a grandmother I ever had and I will always miss you" said Kaylie as she sniffle then heard a noise behind her making her get up to turn around.

"Kaylie" said Zach as he smile at her and she went to hug him. "How did you know I would be here?" said Kaylie as they stood by the stone and she look at him while he look at the stone. "We knew you would end up here soon. Hey Myrtle look like our girl came home already" said Zach as he smile at her and she laugh.

"I want to do something for Myrtle Fargate Foundation" said Kaylie as she look at Zach and they went to sit down on the bench. "We would like that. Where's Colby and Dani?" said Zach as he look around and she smile at him. "At the car and I want to come here alone" said Kaylie as he nod and they got up. "Let's go find them then we will get lunch and talk about that" said Zach as she agreed and they left.

BJ's

As she and Zach had lunch then sundaes over a long talk about the plans for the foundation. "Can I talk to you about something?" said Kaylie as she had been thinking while taking few bites of her sundae and he nod. "You can tell me anything. Your mom is one of my best friends and I think you as one of my nieces" said Zach as he look at her and they smile.

"With school starting in a month and half. My mom have this custody of me and my dad only have me for weekends, Holidays and summers. I have been living with dad for five years" said Kaylie as Zach look at her and make a motion for her to stop. "You want to stay in Port Charles and go to school there?" said Zach as she nod and he let her go on.

"I want to live with my dad and go to PCHS with Kristina. I will come back here to visit much as I can but I want to live there now" said Kaylie as they finish the sundaes and Zach paid the bill. "You tell your parents?" said Zach as they got up to leave. "No. I plan to have them all four present to tell them and it's my choice" said Kaylie as he agreed with her and they left to go to his place.

Slaters

"Hey it's about time you two show up" said Kendall as she and Kaylie hug and she smile at Zach. "Go on" said Zach as he stand by Kendall and let Kaylie go find others. "What is it?" said Kendall as she look at him after Kaylie left them alone. 

"She want to move to Port Charles and go to school there" said Zach as she look toward the room and back at him. "They plan to stay in town until the baby is born" said Kendall as they look at each other then went into the room.

"We need to redo your bedroom before school year start" said Aidan as they smile at her while Zach and Kendall look at each other. "About that I need to talk to you two with dad and Skye" said Kaylie as Zach and Kendall keep watching them. "Ok" said Jacilyn as she look at her and smile.

"Kaylie" said Ian as he and Spike jump on her to hug her at the same time. "Come outside" said Spike as he pull her along with him and Ian to go outside. "How long have the playground been there?" said Kaylie as she poke her head back in while she can hear the boys calling her back outside.

"Since Ian was four" said Zach as she nod then left to return to the boys. "Dad can you and Skye make a trip here tomorrow? There's something I want to talk you both with mom and Aidan" said Kaylie as she call her father while watching the boys at play.

"We will be there and Diego can handle Lila Rae for a day" said Lorenzo as she laugh. "Ok see you tomorrow" said Kaylie as she smile and they hang up. "Who's your daddy?" said Spike as he and Ian look at her. "No one you two know and just go play" said Kaylie as she smile at them and they ran off to play. 

"Hey come inside all of you" said Bianca as the boys ran inside while Kaylie and Bianca hug. "How it felt being back home?" said Bianca as they were standing outside by the door.

"I am glad to be home but sometime I felt that there could be trouble on every corner" said Kaylie as Bianca laugh and look at her. "Trouble can follow you anywhere but not always. It will pass and all you can is just get use to it. The girls are here and I have someone I want you to meet" said Bianca as she smile at her and they went inside.

"Marissa this is Aidan and Jacilyn. This is Marissa and if you need a lawyer. Use her as your lawyer" said Zach as he smile when they laugh and Kendall got her girls by them. "Marissa meet Kaylie she's Jacilyn's daughter and Kaylie meet my partner Marissa" said Bianca as her daughters came up to them.

"Where's dinner?" said Miranda as she look at them and the doorbell ring then they look at the door. "That was easy. I got it" said Marissa as she went to get the door with Kaylie and Bianca after her to help bring pizzas inside onto the table.

"I called dad. He and Skye will be in town tomorrow" said Kaylie as they look at her but for the children. "Kaylie come help me in the kitchen" said Zach as he and Kaylie left to the kitchen. "You are going to wait until tomorrow to tell them?" said Zach as he got more drinks for everyone.

"Yes I want to tell them at the same time. It's better that way and have you ever met my dad?" said Kaylie as she look at him and he nod. "Once at you ninth birthday party" said Zach as they took the drinks and return to others.

"Bianca do you think now is better time to tell them?" said Marissa as she look at Bianca and they look at her. "I don't see why not. The real reason Marissa didn't come with us to Paris was because she was working with Opal over Myrtle's estates and her things" said Bianca as she look at Marissa and nod at her to go ahead. Then Marissa took some folders out of her bag.

"I had everyone on her list done but for three of you. Zach told me that you all left town before she passed away and left the country a day later. He was not sure that you all knew about her death. I stay behind to help Opal and give him the chance to tell you. By the time they returned and Bianca told me that you all weren't coming back for awhile since Kaylie wanted to get back to South America after the vacation.

Kaylie, Myrtle left you her boarding house and she gave you everything because Skye is her granddaughter. She knew you were Lorenzo's daughter the day she talked to your mom when you were four. I had the chance to talk to her for months until she died. She wanted me to leave everything to you for Skye and Lila Rae. She wanted you to have her boarding house" said Marissa as she gave Kaylie all the papers for her to have and the copy of the will.

"Did she know?" said Kaylie as she look at Marissa. "I think so" said Marissa as Kaylie look at her phone and the papers. "Skye" said Kaylie as she gave in and call her while they all look at her. "Kaylie? did you called hours ago?" said Skye as she answer the phone. "I did for dad. Did you know about Myrtle?" said Kaylie as she look at the papers.

"Yes I did. You knew her too did you?" said Skye as she sit down. "I did. I knew her since I was two and she was like a grandmother to me. She left me everything and her boarding house. For me, you and Lila Rae but the boarding house is all mine. I found out she passed away after I arrived in Paris two months later. I didn't know she was your grandmother" said Kaylie as Aidan hug her while sitting by her.

"Who is in charge of this will and estates since you and Lila Rae are not of age yet?" said Skye as Kaylie look through the papers. "You" said Kaylie as she look at Skye's name on the paper. "We will come there tomorrow and I am bring Lila Rae. We will go through this" said Skye as Kaylie agreed. "Sound good. See you tomorrow then" said Kaylie as they hang up and she look at them.

"There have been a slight change of plans. They are coming and we will be taking care of this. I may leave most of this to Skye's unborn child and is the boarding house in business?" said Kaylie as Bianca and Marissa look at each other then at Kaylie. "We have been running her boarding house for five years. She asked us to until you return" said Bianca as Kaylie nod and look at Zach.

"I may be leaving Pine Valley. No mom I will explain why tomorrow I promise" said Kaylie as she got up and went outside for fresh air. "No all of you stay I will talk to her" said Kendall as she look at them and went outside. "How much is everything?" said Kaylie as Kendall hug her and Kaylie look at her.

"All of them including that beach house both of you loved so much. She want you to have that house and the boarding house. The houses are all yours not Skye's or Lila Rae's. You are only one that is listed to own those houses and she put Bianca down to run the boarding house for you. Beach house is all yours in your name and no one can take it from you beside it's close to ours" said Kendall as Kaylie smile and they hug.

"I want you to take care of the beach house" said Kaylie as Kendall nod and Kaylie wipe her tears away. "We will take care of the house and Zach have the cleaning service he trust completely that kept both houses clean. Bianca and Marissa can handle the boarding house. You will still be in charge of the houses and they are working for a fourteen years old" said Kendall as they laugh and Kaylie look toward the door.

"Marissa can handle the rest and I want to be able to attend high school. I don't want to do business until I am eighteen" said Kaylie as Kendall agreed and they went back inside. 

"Bianca I want you to keep the boarding house in business and Marissa I want you to handle control of the houses until I am eighteen. I would like to know if anything happen to the houses or whatever else" said Kaylie as they agreed and they enjoy the rest of the night then they went home.

Next day

Devanes

"Nice place" said Lorenzo as he, Skye and Lila Rae flew out there for a visit. "Thanks" said Aidan as he let them in and they went to sit down. "Go on tell us what you need to tell us" said Jacilyn as they all look at Kaylie and she nod.

"Mom I know you have this custody agreement with dad since I was eight. I am fourteen and starting high school soon. What I am saying is that I want to move to Port Charles and attend PCHS with Kristina" said Kaylie as she look at them while they look at her and each other. "How long have you thought this over?" said Aidan as he look at her while she sit down.

"Since the day after we got back to Port Charles and I ran into Kristina. We got around to talking and I realized that I want to stay there and go to school with her. I felt it is time for me to start living in Port Charles. I will come back here for the weekends and holidays" said Kaylie as she look at them and they nod.

"It's up to you Jace" said Lorenzo as he and Skye look at Jacilyn who in turn look at Aidan. "Are you sure this is what you want?" said Jacilyn as she look at Kaylie who nod at her. "You told Zach did you?" said Aidan as he smile at her and she nod. "I just need someone to talk to since I have been keeping it to myself ever since that day" said Kaylie as she look at them.

"We will see what we can do" said Jacilyn as Kaylie smile at them. "We will end up with joint custody without the written agreement if you are really serious about moving to Port Charles. It will be different than it was five years ago" said Lorenzo as he and Kaylie look at each other then she nod.

"I understand and I want to do this" said Kaylie as they all have come to a agreement. "Good. Skye and I will go back home to talk to Alexis about getting this done while we do that we will get you enroll in PCHS" said Lorenzo as she nod then he look at Jacilyn and motion to the kitchen.

"I need your fax number that way we can take care of it sooner on both ends. You two staying here right?" said Lorenzo as they walk into the kitchen to talk. "We are. We plan on having our baby here in Pine Valley" said Jacilyn as she gave him her fax number and look at him.

"With this new custody. She will be more free to go here and there when she want. There won't be any agreement and you sure about this?" said Lorenzo as he look at the paper then at her. "I am and it's her choice. I will miss having her here daily" said Jacilyn as they hug and return to others.

"Don't worry Kaylie it will all work out" said Skye as Kaylie nod while they look at each other. "The houses is mine and I already took care of them" said Kaylie as she show her all the papers and Skye nod. "She left them for only you. Let's go" said Skye as she and Kaylie got up to go. "Lorenzo we are leaving to handle some business myrtle left us with" said Skye as he nod and they left.

Cemetery

"There" said Kaylie as she took Skye to the stone she visited the day before. "Kaylie" said Zach as he walk up to her and she look at him. "Zach started Myrtle Fargate Foundation in her honor" said Kaylie as Skye look at them and smile.

"Thank you. Kaylie I found out she passed away before Christmas. If I knew that you knew her I would have told you" said Skye as Kaylie nod and they look at the stone. "Do you want to look around the foundation?" said Zach as he look at Kaylie and she nod. "I do" said Kaylie as they smile and left to Myrtle Fargate Foundation.

Boarding house

"Kaylie" said Colby as they hug after she and Skye came into the living room area. "This place look the same as before I left. This house is mine and the beach house" said Kaylie as she smile at Colby who was looking at her. "Cool" said Colby as Bianca and Marissa came into the room.

"Marissa this is Skye. Skye this is Marissa. She's going to take care of the houses for me. You two talk and I am going with her to check some things out" said Kaylie as they smile and nod then Kaylie left the room with Colby to let them talk.

"She have this place packed with her things that all of us want to get in and they can't until the new owner agreed to let them. They tried few times until Marissa and I threaten to call the cops on them. She told them that the house and everything with the houses now belong to someone in her family and they will have to wait until they return to town" said Bianca as she took them to the garage that have been packed up for five years.

Kaylie stood there looking at all boxes and things in the garage. Then she look at the big storage barn she had next to it. "What's in there?" said Kaylie as she point to the barn and look at Bianca. "More stuff but only you will know what's in there since we don't" said Bianca as she and Colby look at Kaylie then watch her go open the door with the master keys Bianca gave her to keep.

"Her most priced possession things and holidays stuff" said Kaylie as she return after going in to look around and lock the door. "Those?" said Colby as they all look inside the garage and went to take a look. "Look like junk" said Kaylie as she and Colby laugh. 

"They are bunch of idiots and Myrtle is a smart woman" said Bianca as she smile at them and they start taking things out at a time. They end up going through everything in the garage until it was empty.

"Throw a huge sale and tell the whole town. They are not allow near the big storage barn" said Kaylie as Bianca nod while they stood there looking at all boxes. "The garage I want that closed and used for yard work only" said Kaylie as she went into the empty garage that they can use for yard work. 

"We can do that" said Bianca as she agreed with her and they closed the door after going back outside. "You two can handle the sale" said Kaylie as they nod then she left with Skye while they held the sale.

Two weeks later

Kaylie's farewell party at Slaters

Kaylie stood there looking at everyone she knew since she was two having a good time. One week ago they got the news that she was able to live with Lorenzo while attending PCHS. Now she's getting ready to move to Port Charles for her first day at PCHS.

"I am starting PVHS soon" said Colby as she look at her and Kaylie smile at her. "Those days we spend together driving our sitters up the wall is what I will always remember about us" said Kaylie as they laugh and Colby then agreed to that.

"Remember when we help Jenny talk Tad into having tea party then Jake and Amanda walk into the room" said Colby as Kaylie laugh and look at her. "That was priceless. They just stood there staring at us" said Kaylie as she and Colby quickly look over to Jake then giggle.

"Or this one time we were visiting Opal and we keep following Palmer everywhere he went asking him questions one by one" said Colby as they smile at each other. "Palmer. I missed him and Myrtle" said Kaylie as Colby nod in agreement. "Me too" said Colby as she agreed with her.

"Or the time we went to Slaters no wait make that many times" said Kaylie as she laugh and Colby look at her. "All those times? But one have stuck on me is the day of Ian's first birthday. He put his face into his cake then process to eat the cake with his hands" said Colby as they remembered that day.

"We stood right here looking at him when he did that and we did nothing but stare at him" said Kaylie as Zach came up on them. "Let's not forget Spike's" said Zach as he smile at them and they agreed. "Only thing I remember was that we had to clean the floor. He ate his cake while he made a mess then process to throw his cake over to the floor" said Kaylie as they nod in agreement.

"How about Jenny's. She ate like a lady with her cake" said Colby as they smile and Kaylie agreed. "Miranda was like Jenny's" said Zach as they all look at Miranda with Bianca and Kendall. "Trevor?" said Kaylie as Colby look at her while Zach walk over to Kendall. "Messy" said Colby as they agreed and went other ways.

"You sure about leaving tomorrow?" said Aidan as he look at Kaylie and she nod. "I am. I am excited to go back to PC and I will miss PV. I will come back to visit" said Kaylie as he smile then they hug. "Will the guest of honor please come over here?" said Jacilyn as she and Kendall were standing by the cake then they walk over to the table. She look at the cake and smile at them.

"Thank you all for coming and to Slaters for throwing this party. To my mom for understanding me and letting me make my own choices. I promise I will come back to visit soon and I will miss living in Pine Valley. It's time for me to live in Port Charles since that is where most of my family are at. Where one of my best friends is at and she's excited about going to PCHS with me for next four years" said Kaylie as they applaud while smiling at her then they have some cake.

Next morning

Devanes

"The car is here to take you to the airport" said Aidan as he look at them and Kaylie nod. "I will be right there" said Kaylie as Aidan nod and took her bags to the car. "Kaylie I want you to call me once you get there and tell me how school went" said Jacilyn as they hug and she got her puppy in her arms. 

"I will always call you mom everyday" said Kaylie as she smile then they went outside. "Be safe" said Aidan as they hug then he let her get in the car. "Bye" said Kaylie as she smile at them and close the door then she left to the airport to fly out to Port Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alcazars

"You ready for first day of high school?" said Skye as they sit down to eat. "Yeah and nervous. Mom said to just go with the flow and that Kristina will be there with me" said Kaylie as she eat her waffles. "She's right and Kristina's freshmen. You both will be going through four years of high school together" said Skye as the doorbell ring and Kaylie finish up.

"Kay let's go" said Lila Rae as she call out for her. "Lila, Alexis will pick you up with Molly and bring you home. Kaylie just be yourself" said Skye as she walk them to the cars outside. "OK mom" said Lila Rae as she left. "Thanks" said Kaylie as she left.

PCHS

"Thanks Michael for the ride" said Kaylie as she, Kristina and Michael arrived to school together. "Later freshmen" said Michael as they laugh and went inside.

"First day of high school and you are back in time" said Kristina as they smile. "It's great to be back here and it is going to be a good year" said Kaylie as they smile and went to find their locker.

"You into cheerleadering?" said Kristina as they have their lockers next to each other and were busy with it. "When's the tryouts?" said Kaylie as Kristina smile. "Today after school. We have be in the gym first to see the basketball coach Greg. He's good with basketball team" said Kristina as they close their lockers and went to their homeroom.

"Kris. It had been a long time since I was in school. I was home schooled in South America for five years" said Kaylie as she look around her and notice some kids entering the room to sit at the desk.

"I know that's why I am trying to make it easier for you. We have lunch, homeroom, study hall, gym, history and math together" said Kristina as she smile. "Did you try to get in all my classes?" said Kaylie as she smile. "You wish but no. So far you know here is me and Michael" said Kristina as Kaylie nod and they look at their class schedules.

"Boys?" said Kaylie as Kristina look up to her from her planner book. "I am in" said Kristina as they giggle and Kaylie took a look at her planner. "Kristina pretend to be looking around to see who's watching us" said Kaylie as she bit her lip slightly and Kristina look around. "Cute boy next row one down behind you on the next one" said Kristina as they whisper and giggle then left to classes.

Meanwhile in Pine Valley

Devanes

"Hey" said Zach as he came over to visit with her and sit on the couch by her. "Do you have work?" said Jacilyn as she smile at him and he laugh. "I sold my casinos few years ago by the time Kaylie turned twelve. I am Founder of the Myrtle Fargate Foundation and CEO at Cambias Industries. You?" said Zach as he look at her and she smile. 

"I am taking some time off" said Jacilyn as he nod. "You miss her?" said Zach as she nod and drink some of her water.

"I do but we talk everyday. When Kaylie was eight she wanted to move there one time and now she is fourteen currently living in Port Charles with her father. I used to have her with me just us and now here we are" said Jacilyn as he held her hand in his. 

"She's growing up. So are my little girls already one year old" said Zach as they smile and she agreed. "My baby girl is fourteen years old and I am having a baby in March" said Jacilyn as she got comfortable on the couch she was sitting on.

"It was very surprising that she announced that she planned to move to Port Charles. When she told me what she was planning to do and all I do was be there for her. I know we expect her to live in Pine Valley and she wanted to move to live with her father" said Zach as Jacilyn went to get them some drinks and returned.

"I know we did and it was what she wanted. She will be home for Christmas. Today is her first day at PCHS" said Jacilyn as they look at each other and they keep talking for most of the afternoon.

Back in Port Charles

PCHS

Lunch

"Kristina?" said Michael as he went to their table. "Freshmen only" said Kristina as she and Kaylie laugh at him. "How was your day?" said Michael as the girls laugh.

"Let's see Kaylie may have a boy crushing on her in homeroom and me looking for someone to date" said Kristina as they smile at him. "I am going to my table" said Michael as they nod and Michael left them alone.

"Kris you know what my crush looks like?" said Kaylie as Kristina smile at her. "He have nice green eyes and brown hair but handsome" said Kristina as they smile. "Sound nice" said Kaylie as she smile. 

"Have you ever date?" said Kristina as she look at her. "No I have been away for five years and not much going on down in South America" said Kaylie as she they finish their lunch. "Right and see you at the tryouts" said Kristina as they left.

Gym

"Kay?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie standing at the door. "Cute boys playing basketball" said Kaylie as Kristina push her into the gym and smile. "I see the boy that have a crush on you" said Kristina as she smile at Kaylie. "What was my crush wearing?" said Kaylie as she look at the boys.

"The one with blue shirt and short. I think the one in blue and white is cute" said Kristina as they smile and walk into the room completely. "You ladies here for cheerleader?" said Greg as the girls jump and look at him. "Yes we are" said Kristina as they look at the coach. "Take a seat until more show if not then you all can get started" said Greg as the girls nod and went to sit down.

"Hi" said Jamie as he came over to them and they giggle. "Hi are you to be trying out for team?" said Kristina as he smile at her and sit down. "Soccer's my sport. I came here to watch Dean and hope he make it. He's my best friend ever since we was nine" said Jamie as the girls smile at him.

"Cool who is Dean?" said Kristina as Kaylie watch them both and smile. "The one in blue short and blue shirt" said Jamie as Kristina laugh and look at Kaylie. "Did I miss something?" said Jamie as he look at them curiously. 

"No. Dean was in our homeroom and checking her out. Kaylie's my best friend since we was eight. I am Kristina" said Kristina as he smile at them. "You two are the girls he was telling me about" said Jamie as the girls look at him then they got call to try out.

"Kaylie and Kristina. You all have great skills and welcome to the squad" said Jess as the girls cheer and hug. "This is cool" said Kaylie as they laugh. "Here's everything you all need to know, some for your parents to sign and basketballs games. We are going to all games" said Jess as Kaylie and Kristina look at each other about parents issues. "About parents thing can one parent sign them all?" said Kristina as she and Kaylie look at Jess.

"Kristina, Kaylie come over here. This about your fathers?" said Jess as they nod. "I have been there myself. I used to be mob boss daughter and I saw my young self in you two. I learned that it's just a name until someone make a issue of it sometime people take pride of their family name but if you want your mom to sign then that's fine" said Jess as Kristina nod.

"My family and I just moved back to the country in June. My mom and Aidan live in Pine Valley and my dad's who I am living with but can Skye do it I mean she's my step mom" said Kaylie as Jess smile. "Sure that's fine" said Jess as they went back to practice.

"Hey ladies" said Jamie as he and Dean came over to them with one of their friends tagging along. "Hey boys" said Kaylie as they smile at them. "Dean. Sam meet Kaylie and Kristina. Ladies meet Dean and Sam" said Jamie as the girls look at each other. "You two ready?" said Michael as he look at the girls. "Here's our cellphone numbers" said Kristina as she gave him their numbers then left with Michael.

Kelly's

"I got that vibe from Sam more than Jamie" said Kaylie as they was talking about boys over tea. "Me too but Jamie seem interested in me beside boy on boy action is hot" said Kristina as they laugh and the boys came into Kelly's.

"We meet again" said Jamie as he smile at them. "Lucky my brother is not around this time. Sit down" said Kristina as the boys join them. "I have this vibe that Sam is gay but you Jamie I got half vibe from you" said Kaylie as they all look at her and Kristina agreed. 

"I am and been out for months" said Sam as Kaylie smile. "I am but right now I am interested in a girl but who know maybe later on I will end up with a boy" said Jamie as they agreed while he look at Kristina.

"What is going on here?" said Pete as he stood by Kaylie and she look up to him then groan. "Pete I can date a boy if I want to please?" said Kaylie as she look at him and he look at her. "Mike is my dinner ready?" said Pete as he went to the counter and Kaylie follow him.

"Pete?" said Kaylie as she look at him. "You are fourteen and my niece" said Pete as she smile at him. "Pete I have grew up over five years. I am in high school now" said Kaylie as he agreed and got his to go bag in his hand.

"Alright sweet pea. Just promise me you won't let them change who you are" said Pete as she grin at him and nod. "I promise" said Kaylie as they hug and he smile then walk toward the door. "Tell Lulu we missed her" said Kristina as they laugh and he grin at the girls then left. "That was my uncle Pete" said Kaylie as she return to her chair then they had dinner and went home.

Alcazars

"Skye can you sign this for my cheerleader coach?" said Kaylie as she arrive home and went into the living room. "Sure why me not your father?" said Skye as she smile and look at the paper. "I want to keep him safe. Beside I will be on trips to away basketball games. I mean we haven't forgot why we left five years ago" said Kaylie as Skye look at her.

"No one forgot at all. You are your father's daughter. He and Diego will do anything to protect the family like you just did. I just hope whoever you end up with will understand" said Skye as she sign the papers. "Thanks. Am I sign up for driving class in my sophomore year?" said Kaylie as she look at Skye.

"Yes since you are turning fifteen in April. They want you to take it in the fall then have you take driving school after Christmas break. You do your best to get your driver license on your sixteenth birthday" said Skye as they smile.

"About the whole thing with Myrtle I am over that. I just wish I could have been in Pine Valley when she passed away and I only saw her six times by the time I left the country for five years. Last word I told her was that I will always love her and I always missed her. 

That I will never forget her for rest of my life. My favorite moments with her was when she would make me a cup of hot cocoa and tell me stories and I would always help her every time I visited her at the boarding house.

The boarding house was where I spend alot of times with her when she and Bianca ran the place. The beach house was ours and now it is all mine. It just everything happened so fast five years ago and we were away in South America. I came back here and I learned everything all at once then it became too much. 

I am only fourteen years old and I own two houses not to mention I have not been out to the beach house in six years the summer before I first came here to Port Charles" said Kaylie as Skye smile at her then they hug. "She was remarkable woman. It's getting late and go on" said Skye as they smile and she left to her room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alcazars

"Day two?" said Lorenzo as he smile when Kaylie walk into the dining room. "It's going fine. Dad have we ever talk about me dating?" said Kaylie as she sit down and eat breakfast.

"Your mom and I have when you were eight but time have changed. You can date as long as this boy treat you with respect" said Lorenzo as she smile and she heard the car honk outside. "Thanks dad. That's my ride" said Kaylie as she smile and left to school.

PCHS

"I was thinking I could date Jamie and see where it goes. He is interested so am I" said Kristina as they stop at their locker. "You could do that. I want Dean" said Kaylie as Kristina chuckle and look at her. "Bet you twenty bucks he ask you out like now" said Kristina as she smile and notice Dean coming their way. "Ladies" said Dean as they smile at him. "I will go" said Kristina as she walk away.

"Whatever did it do to you?" said Kristina as she notice someone kicking the locker. "It never want to be open at all" said Ryan as he look at her standing by him. "Then don't use it and get new one. Micheal did and he is my older brother" said Kristina as she look at him and he look at his locker. 

"Moved to new town and got unlucky locker. I am Ryan" said Ryan as he look at her. "Kristina. What grade are you in?" said Kristina as she smile. "Freshmen. I am going to try out for soccer" said Ryan as he pick up his bag.

"So is Jamie and I can put in a good word for you to him" said Kristina as she smile. "Kristina" said Jamie as he appear then look at Kristina and Ryan. "Talking about him being on the soccer team" said Kristina as she look at Jamie.

"You good?" said Jamie as he look at Ryan. "Does two years of championship at my old school count?" said Ryan as they walk to their homeroom. "Jamie what grade are you, Sam and Dean in?" said Kristina as she look at him. "Freshmen for all" said Jamie as he wink at her then went to his homeroom with Ryan.

"How did it go?" said Kristina as she sit down in front of her in homeroom and look at her. "We talked then Sam came over and we talked again. You owe me a twenty and I bet that dollar he will ask me out tomorrow morning" said Kaylie as she smile and Kristina laugh then they went to classes.

"Ryan sit with us please" said Kristina as she and Ryan was getting some lunch. "I will and who's the boy?" said Ryan as he look at the table they was walking to. "Sam" said Kristina as she look around then Kaylie came over to sit down and they had lunch.

"Hey boys" said Kaylie as they laugh. "Ladies" said Dean as they smile. "I got on the team" said Ryan as the girls cheer for him. "Let's go to Kelly's" said Kristina as they agreed and left.

Kelly's

"I would like to stay single" said Sam as Kaylie pout at him. "OK" said Kaylie as he smile after she wanted to set him up. "Good" said Sam as he sneak a glance at Ryan's table. "Why not?" said Kaylie as she look at him curiously. "I just came out three months ago" said Sam as he look at her.

"Oh" said Kaylie as she nod and he look at her. "We just moved here and I just need time to get used being out" said Sam as he smile at her. "So do you have a crush on someone?" said Kristina as she notice Ryan at other table. "Maybe" said Sam as he smile and she look behind her.

"Hot is he?" said Kaylie as she smile after looking where Sam was looking at. "Yes, Kaylie!" said Sam as he look at her and they laugh. "Don't worry pretty boy it's your place to tell not mine" said Kaylie as he nod. "Good" said Sam as they left.

"Kristina I am gay and I just came out last June. Please let me be single" said Ryan as he notice that Sam had left with Kaylie. "What do you think of Sam?" said Kristina as Ryan smile. "He's cute" said Ryan as she smile. "Cute? He's handsome" said Kristina as they laugh and left.

Next day

Alcazars

"How's school going for you bugger?" said Diego as he smile while she laugh. "It have been good so far. I am on cheerleader squad and I may end up dating a cute basketball player" said Kaylie as she finish putting on her makeup. 

"He better treat you right or I will go after him" said Diego as she look at him. "Diego I am fourteen and I do not need my big brother handling my battle. I am Alcazar and I can handle my own battle" said Kaylie as he nod. "You ready to go?" said Diego as she nod and they left.

PCHS

"You was to meet me outside at the door" said Kristina as she went to their lockers and look at Kaylie. "Sorry I was talking to Sam" said Kaylie as they smile and look in their lockers. "Kaylie?" said Dean as Kaylie turn around to face him. "Hi Dean" said Kaylie as she smile shyly. "I will go talk to Ryan" said Kristina as she smile and walk away.

"What did you need?" said Kaylie as she smile and got her books out. "I will walk you to homeroom" said Dean as they smile. "We have the same homeroom" said Kaylie as they walk into their homeroom. "I know" said Dean as they sit down. "You on the basketball team?" said Kaylie as he nod. "I made it. Will you go out with me?" said Dean as he look at her. "Yes I will" Kaylie as they smile and Kristina sit in front of her.

"I will go back to my seat and let you two talk" said Dean as he smile and move to his seat. "Look like I am dating Dean" said Kaylie as they smile. "I am keeping that dollar" said Kristina as she smile then the bell rang. "This year is starting off well" said Kaylie as they went to classes.

"Ladies mind if I join you?" said Sam as they smile. "Sure Sam" said Kaylie as he join them then Ryan came over to join them too.

K- Sam like Ryan- Kaylie  
K- Ryan like Sam- Kristina

"What's funny?" said Ryan as Kristina and Kaylie were giggling. "Do you two tell each other everything?" said Sam as Kaylie and Kristina nod at the boys while smiling. "Sam do you like Ryan?" said Kristina as Sam start coughing after taking a drink. 

"Thanks for making me shallow the wrong way and Kaylie for telling you I like Ryan" said Sam as the girls smile and Ryan blush. "Ryan do you like Sam?" said Kaylie as she smile at Ryan. "I do" said Ryan as they went back to classes.

Gym

"Sam do you want to date Ryan?" said Kristina as she look at Sam. "Then you will run off to tell Kaylie" said Sam as he give her a knowing look. "Yes or no?" said Kristina as she wait for his answer. "Does he want to?" said Sam as he smile at her. "He's not here and you are" said Kristina as she glare at him. "Look like I better get to practice" said Sam as he smile while going to his practice.

"Sam is not answering my questions he just play around it" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie. "What did he say?" said Kaylie as she smile at her. "Asked me if Ryan want to then he left to practice" said Kristina as she slowly start to smile. "He want you to ask Ryan in a way" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed.

"I will ask him" said Kristina as they went to practice. "Ryan do you want to date Sam?" said Kristina as she and Kaylie smile at him. "What did he tell you?" said Ryan as Kristina look at Kaylie. "The same thing you asked" said Kaylie as she smile at them then they left to work.

Kelly's

"Kaylie" said Abby as she enter Kelly's. "Hey what's going on?" said Kaylie as she and Kristina look at her. "Will this answer the question?" said Abby as she show her left hand and smile. "Oh my god. This wedding is going to be awesome" said Kaylie as she and Kristina hug Abby.

"I want a spring wedding. It will be in May. We have months to plan and people to call" said Abby as she smile at the girls. "You should get the church where my mom got married or have private wedding like my dad. You may want church right?" said Kaylie as Abby nod in agreement.

"With his family and mine. Yes for church and metro court after the wedding" said Abby as they smile at her. "Well with me, you two and your cousin even Brielle. I am sure we can come up with many things" said Kristina as they agreed. 

"Even my mom would want to help out once she hear it from Brielle. She and Leni are on the phone telling everyone in the family" said Abby as they laugh. "Where's Diego?" said Kaylie as they leave Kelly's. "Home as your dad's house" said Abby as they went home.

Meanwhile in Pine Valley

"I missed having her around Aidan. She's my firstborn and she's in Port Charles. She's very happy being there and I can tell every time she called us on the phone" said Jacilyn as Aidan held her in his arms. "It seem too quiet here with her living in Port Charles and we do have a home in Port Charles. I am very busy with Tad right now" said Aidan as he kiss her forehead and she snuggle into him.

"We do. It have been a month since she left to Port Charles. I liked our new home here and we can keep it. Aidan what if she decide to go to PVU?" said Jacilyn as she look up at him. "She will be eighteen that time around" said Aidan as she kiss him and smile at him. "Next month we will know what we are having. A boy or a girl" said Jacilyn as she rest her head back on his shoulder. "A boy" said Aidan as they laugh and he smile at her.

"I am lucky to have you in my life as my wife and mother of our unborn child" said Aidan as she smile then slowly sit up to look at him. "Kaylie?" said Jacilyn as they sit closer facing each other. "She's extra bonus and she is our daughter even when she is Lorenzo's daughter" said Aidan as she nod and kiss him.

"She is. It took her a week to get used to having you around. She would asked me when Aidan will come visit or when will we see Aidan. She became very fond of you, Zach and Jake" said Jacilyn as he chuckle while looking at her.

"How many times a day did she ask? What does she do when you tell her not today. Had she ask why or where I was since I remember most of time we haven't seen each other in days or couple weeks" said Aidan as she give him a little smile. 

"Two times a day. Sometime she asked why. She always asked where you were after three days of your absence" said Jacilyn as he laugh while she smile at him. "I called you every morning and night" said Aidan as she nod then they kiss and he took her to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later

Port Charles

Hospital

"Thanks for meeting me. Let's go to the waiting room" said Patrick as he spot his sister coming on the floor. "You said it was important and I flew back from Pine Valley. I need to go back for Ian. Kaylie's there with Aidan" said Jacilyn as they sit down in the waiting area. "How is he? What happened?" said Patrick as he look at her.

"He's fine. He have a heart condition and had open heart surgery this morning" said Jacilyn as she look at Patrick. "Jace can I talk to you about something?" said Patrick as he move to sit facing her. "I guess" said Jacilyn as she look at him curiously.

"When you called me that day for the first time I was very shocked over it when we lost contact after college. Every free time I had I would use half of it trying to find you and I gave up I thought something happened to you like you were gone. It felt like I let mom down I told her I would always look out for you and I lost you for years until that day" said Patrick as she smile at him.

"And I was tracking you down in return" said Jacilyn as he nod while looking at her. "After that call I was like frozen in place looking at my cell phone after we hang up like I couldn't believe it. Robin came into my room I told her and cried after she hug me. Jace how did we lost contact?" said Patrick as she hug him and wonder the same thing. 

"I don't know maybe when I lost my old cellphone" said Jacilyn as he look at her and he remember that he did too. "So did I" said Patrick as they smile at each other. "That was in the past" said Jacilyn as they agreed. "I am glad that you are here" said Patrick as she nod in agreement and they hug.

"Who's that?" said Matt as he stand by Robin at the nurse station. "My cousin in law. Leo wait up" said Robin as she went to catch up with Julian for the surgery they sign on. "We have half young brother named Matt" said Patrick as she look surprised. 

"What? how did this happened?" said Jacilyn as Patrick tell her the story. "Where's dad?" said Jacilyn as she look around for him. "He's in New York City for some meetings there" said Patrick as he look over to the nurse station to see Matt standing there looking at some charts.

"Matt come and meet your older sister Jacilyn" said Patrick as he call Matt over to them. "You are my sister? But Robin said you were her cousin in law" said Matt as they shake hands after he walk over to them. "I am married to her cousin Aidan" said Jacilyn as she smile at him and look at Patrick. 

"I wish I could stay but I need to fly back to Pine Valley. We can do dinner when we get back" said Jacilyn as he agreed then they hug. "Sure" said Patrick as she smile at him and left to Pine Valley.

Pine Valley

Hospital

D- Can we just create cure to save life- Kaylie  
K- What's going on? I wish we could- Dean  
D- Ian just came out of heart surgery and doing fine but he's just six years old. He got new valves in his heart when he was one year old and he had to have both replaced this morning. No one knew why it failed yet- Kaylie  
K- I hope he get better and I am here if you want to talk- Dean  
D- Thanks- Kaylie

"Honey you have other uncle" said Jacilyn as Kaylie look at her mother in amazement. "Really?" said Kaylie as she start to smile then Aidan came over to them. "He's a doctor at General Hospital and his name is Matt Hunter" said Jacilyn as Aidan hug her then look at them. 

"Seriously?" said Aidan as they smile at him then Zach came over to them. "Ian's out of recovery and he's resting in his room now" said Zach as he lead them to the room.

Ian's room

"Welcome back Jace" said Zach as he hug her while they look at Ian who was in bed sleeping. "Thanks" said Jacilyn as Kaylie and Aidan stand by Kendall near the bed.

"Mom was I ever sick in the hospital?" said Kaylie as they were being quiet and Jacilyn look at her. "Few times" said Jacilyn as she look at Kaylie . "Children do get sick so young" said Kaylie as Zach smile at her. 

"When he was born he had to spend some time in hospital. We were going back and forth between the boys. Spike got hurt in a car accident and he's fine now" said Zach as Kendall smile at him before looking back to Ian.

"Do we know why it failed?" said Jacilyn as she look at Zach and Aidan while Kendall and Kaylie watch them. 

"Chandler Enterprises made those valves he had put in when he was one year old and it was not made to last long term. His new valves are from other company that we should have used in the first place" said Zach as they look at him and Kendall got up to walk over to him. "Bianca have Spike and the girls?" said Kendall as she look at him after she had her arms around him.

"Bianca and Marissa offered to take them while we stay with Ian" said Zach as Jake enter the room and Kaylie notice him.

"Visiting hours just end" said Jake as they all look at him standing there by Kaylie after she had went over to hug him. "Let's go get dinner and go home" said Aidan as he smile at Jacilyn and held his hand out for her. "Call us if anything happen" said Jacilyn as she look at Zach after going over to Aidan's side. 

"We will" said Zach as he and Kendall smile at them and Aidan nod. "Night Jake" said Kaylie as she smile at him and they left.

Devane's PV home

"If I am to come here often. We need to redo my bedroom. It had been the same since the day we left five years ago and I was nine" said Kaylie as she help herself getting food on her plate while they were in the living room. 

"I thought you wanted to live in Port Charles like you wanted five years ago" said Aidan as they look at her and Kaylie smile at them. "I know. You two staying here until the baby is born?" said Kaylie as her mom nod while Aidan agreed with her.

"Aidan's work is here and I am on leave. We are staying here" said Jacilyn as she smile at Aidan while they eat some dinner they got from BJ'S. "Maybe someday we will move to Port Charles but it's safe for us to have the baby here" said Aidan as Kaylie agreed with him. "I can fly there and back here for the weekends" said Kaylie as they finish dinner and clean up then return to living room.

"That's fine as long you keep up your homework and you can come every other weekend either way. Have you been to our PC home?" said Jacilyn as she look at Kaylie and wonder about the house. "I had dad get a cleaning service go there and clean weekly. I go there weekly with Diego to be sure nothing is missing at all" said Kaylie as she gave her puppy some attention for few minutes. 

"We can go shopping for your bedroom tomorrow and do you want to repaint again?" said Aidan as he look at her while Kaylie smile at him.

"We painted that room when I was seven and I still loved my walls but it's the stuff in there that need to go. Our new home in Port Charles and my bedroom there I had it painted navy blue when that room is baby blue" said Kaylie as they nod while smiling at her. "When?" said Aidan as he was curious about when she had been out to their home in PC.

"August. Kristina and I went there with Diego and Abby before I had dad set a weekly cleaning service" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "Your bedroom at dad's?" said Jacilyn as she put her hand on her belly when she felt the baby move and Aidan did the same thing that she did. "Royal blue. Blue's my favorite color" said Kaylie as they smile at her and agreed with her.

"You loved blue all your life any shade of blue you loved them all dark to bright" said Jacilyn as she remembered the first time she mentioned that she loved all blue colors. "You plan to visit Ian tomorrow while we take care of her bedroom" said Aidan as he look at Jacilyn and she smile at him. "I plan to see them tomorrow" said Jacilyn as they thought of Ian and everything he had been through since his birth. 

"I ditched school to come for Ian" said Kaylie as they laugh while looking at her. "Your dad let you miss school because Ian's family to us. I am going to bed and get some rest" said Jacilyn as she got up and walk over to the stairs. "Jace call us tomorrow while you are there" said Aidan as they look at her while she stand there.

"I will" said Jacilyn as she smile at them and she went upstairs to her bedroom to sleep. "I am going to my room and look around" said Kaylie as she smile at Aidan and went upstairs to her room. Aidan decide to do some PI work on some cases until he is ready for bed. Kaylie walk into her room and close the door then look around the room.

"Dean" said Kaylie as she sit on her bed and call Dean. "How is he?" said Dean as he was glad that she call him since lately he was always the one calling her. 

"He's doing fine. My bedroom here is a nine years old bedroom and tomorrow I am upgrading this room. All stuff out and new stuff in" said Kaylie as she watch her puppy walking around room and looking into things. "How long have you been gone from that room?" said Dean as he wonder about it.

"Five years but mom and Aidan have been here. I was practically living in Port Charles when I decided to move there full time" said Kaylie as she look at her bed thinking she need a big bed. 

"I finished my English essay" said Dean as he was already laying in bed. "I better take Casey out then go to sleep" said Kaylie as she yawned and got up off of her bed. "Later" said Dean as they hang up then she took her puppy outside before going to bed.

Next morning

"Quiet Casey they may be sleeping" said Kaylie as she look for her cellphone while telling her puppy to be quiet.

K- You up?- Dean  
D- Yes cleaning out my room. My closet is empty and I am getting all stuff out and get the room done before I go back to PC -Kaylie

"Your mom's sleeping" said Aidan as he look around the room to see that she had started packing up the room.

"She need the rest. is he really going to be fine?" said Kaylie as she put her cell in her pocket. "You heard Jake he's going to be fine. It show how precious it can be" said Aidan as she sit down and he sit down by her. "First Spike going deaf now Ian have heart condition" said Kaylie as she look at him and he smile. 

"Let's get all of this stuff out to the garage then we can go shopping for the room. After that call up some friends to go shopping for clothes" said Aidan as she agreed then they process to empty the room bur for her bags and things for her puppy.

"Mom" said Kaylie as she went into her empty bedroom to see her standing there. "I remembered us in here painting and moving things around. Now a teenager" said Jacilyn as they smile and Kaylie hug her. "Don't forget that we had to replace the carpet when I was eight" said Kaylie as she smile at the memory and they laugh. "You ruined the carpet" said Aidan as he tease her about it and they smile.

"I still claim it was a accident all those times it happened" said Kaylie as they went downstairs to the kitchen. "Maybe you didn't like it and decide to mess it up so you can get it replaced" said Jacilyn as they look at her while smiling. "Nope that never happened. Are we going?" said Kaylie as she smile at them while Aidan and Jacilyn smile at each other. 

"Let's go" said Aidan as he kiss Jacilyn then left with Kaylie while they were gone Jacilyn had breakfast and left to the hospital.

Furniture store

"I want a queen bed that one only two hundred but I like the frame" said Kaylie as she went to buy it after deciding it is the one she want. "Can we get the bed to our house tonight?" said Aidan as they agreed to have it deliver to the house. "Colby can you be by my house in an hour so we can go shop?" said Kaylie as she call Colby while Aidan talk to them about the bed and things that come with the bed.

"Sure. Dani's picking me up in 30 minutes and we will be right over there. How is Ian?" said Colby as she was at home getting ready for afternoon of shopping. "Cool. Ian's fine and they hadn't call us which mean he is doing good. Mom went to see them while Aidan and I went to get new stuff for my bedroom" said Kaylie as she went outside to wait by the car.

"That's good about Ian. When I heard about Ian I was worried and hearing why plus what happened I stay away since it was my dad's company that made the old ones. I have to go get ready and we will be there in next half hour" said Colby as Kaylie agreed and they hang up by the time Aidan came over to her. 

"Let's go home and you can get the rest with your friends" said Aidan as she nod then they went home to get the stuff set up in her room.

Devanes

"Everything is all set up" said Aidan as he and Kaylie look around her room at her new furniture then the doorbell rang. "That's Colby" said Kaylie as she left the room and went to get the door to let them in. "I am going to the hospital" said Aidan as she nod then he left to go be with Jacilyn. "I need to take her out first" said Kaylie as she took her puppy outside and they left half hour later.

PV Mall

"No way" said Dani as they were out shopping with Kaylie for her bedroom and clothes. "Next" said Colby as she put it on the rack while she look at the shirts one by one then to the next rack. "Girls what's going on?" said Amanda as she and Jake walk to them. 

"Trying on stuff and get me some clothes since my clothes at Aidan's are gone" said Kaylie as her cell ring then she smile while she got her phone out of her purse. "Look like someone have a boyfriend" said Dani as they laugh while looking at her.

K- What are you doing now?- Dean  
D- Dean my friends are teasing me for having a boy text me- Kaylie

"Hey what am I to do stay single forever? no thanks" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "She's bad. You should watch her and I am off to work. It's nice seeing you again" said Jake as he hug Kaylie and left to work. Then they went through the women sections getting some clothes she need.

K- They driving you crazy yet?- Dean  
D- No I brought stuff for the bed and alot of clothes. But they are staying at Aidan's. I got few I can take to PC but there are some things at my house in PC I would need to take to here. I am flying over to PC every weekend or every other weekend- Kaylie  
K- Don't buy out the stores- Dean  
D- Very funny- Kaylie  
K- Lol I am at work now- Dean  
D- Ok- Kaylie

"I am worried about Ian" said Kaylie as they were having lunch. "I can call Jake" said Amanda as she look for her phone in her purse. "I could call Frankie" said Dani as Colby smile at them. "It's ok Aidan would call if anything happen" said Kaylie as Amanda went ahead calling Jake.

"how is Ian Slater?" said Amanda as she is on the phone. "He is? When? That's great. He's fine and awake now. He may go home in a day" said Amanda as they hang up and smile at Kaylie.

"That make me feel better" said Kaylie as she smile then they clean up. "My phone had been silent" said Kaylie as she check her phone and no messages. "I felt bad for what happened to Ian because of my dad. It was his company that made those and I made JR do recall on all of them" said Colby as they look at her.

"It's not your fault but your dad's. HE is the one that created this stuff and it failed when it should have last long time" said Dani as Amanda and Kaylie agreed with her. "Thanks" said Colby as she smile at them. "I better get home since I am flying back to Port Charles tomorrow early afternoon for school" said Kaylie as they agreed and left.

Devane's PV Home

"It look great in here" said Jacilyn as they went to look in Kaylie's room after dinner. "I am leaving alot of clothes here and only leaving with some plus ones I brought with me" said Kaylie as she had her bags packed and ready for tomorrow. 

"When we came back here after five years. We planned to do this and expected that you would go to PVHS but when you told us that you want to move to Port Charles to go to PCHS. It was a big change for both of us" said Aidan as he look at Kaylie and they sit down.

"It was for me and hard thing I ever had done in my whole life. Kristina and I were best friends for almost a year until we all left for five years. I missed so much in both towns but there was this part of me that wanted to stay in Port Charles so much than I wanted to return to Pine Valley. Once I got here the more I missed Port Charles and we learned more new things" said Kaylie as they smile while agreeing over what they went over last summer. "We better go to bed" said Aidan as they agreed then Aidan and Jacilyn left to go to their bedroom for the night.

K- Can't wait to see you on Monday- Dean  
D- Me too. I will be at home by nightfall- Kaylie  
K- Good go to sleep night -Dean  
D- Night -Kaylie

Hospital

"Hey Ian" said Kaylie as she smile at Ian and notice the room was empty but for him. "Kay" said Ian as he smile at her and she held his hand in hers. "Where did your parents go?" said Kaylie as she was sitting beside him on the bed. "They were gone when I woke up" said Ian as he smile at her.

"I am sure they will be back. Ian I am flying back home in two hours since I have school Monday and I skipped school Friday to come here" said Kaylie as they smile at each other. "They let you?" said Ian as the nurse came in to check on him and left them alone.

"Dad called the school and told them I had to leave town due to family emergency. He also told them I will be back in classes on Monday" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "I thought so" said Ian as the door open making them look who was coming in the room. "Kaylie. When are you leaving?" said Zach as she got up to go hug him.

"My plane leave in one hour and half. I am leaving in thirty minutes" said Kaylie as Zach smile at her then look at Ian. "How long were you awake Ian?" said Zach as he went by his side. "He was awake when I walked in here" said Kaylie as she went to his other side of the bed.

"Had the nurse been in here?" said Zach as he sit down and look at her. "She was in here ten minutes before you show up" said Kaylie as Kendall, Aidan and Jacilyn walk into the room. "We need to go" said Aidan as he look at Kaylie and she nod. "Later" said Kaylie as they all hug one by one.

"Call me when you get to dad's" said Jacilyn as Kaylie nod and look at Aidan. "I will be back soon" said Aidan as he smile at her then left with Kaylie to the airport. Aidan return to the hospital an hour later after Kaylie's plane took off for Port Charles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alcazars

"I will be at work after practice" said Kaylie as she had breakfast and ready to go to school. "Ok. Lila Rae the rides are here" said Skye as she call for Lila Rae while Kaylie smile and left with Kristina and Michael.

PCHS

Kaylie stood in front of her open locker putting her bag inside while getting the books she need until lunch. Dean walk down the hall that lead him to Kaylie's locker. He smile after seeing her by her locker and decide to walk over to her. Kaylie look down when she notice a bag was put down beside her then two arms wrap around her. She smile when she heard Dean's voice telling her that he missed her into her ear and kiss her cheek.

"Aw you two are sweet" said Kristina as she smile at them when she walk to her locker only to see them standing there. "Hi Kristina" said Dean as they smile at her while he step back from Kaylie and pick up his bag. "I missed you too" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean and thought how much she missed him in three days she had been gone. "I will see you in homeroom" said Dean as he wink at her then went to his locker to get his books.

"How much did you miss him?" said Kristina as she follow Kaylie to their desk in their homeroom and sit down. "I didn't realize how much I missed him until I saw him. I did missed him while I was in Pine Valley and we text alot" said Kaylie as she smile at her and Dean walk by her to his desk which was few seats back behind her.

"He's watching you" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie's books while smiling. "I know I can feel him. I have this thought of kissing him" said Kaylie as she and Kristina talk to each other softly that way no one can hear them. "I don't blame you and you two been together for almost a month" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed then they went to classes.

"Welcome back" said Sam as he smile at Kaylie when he and Ryan arrive at their daily lunch table where Kaylie and Kristina were already there eating their lunch. "Thanks" said Kaylie as the boys sit down and start to eat. "You are welcome" said Ryan as he spoke for Sam who smile at him.

"I missed him and I know I saw him at homeroom and my locker" said Kaylie as she was done eating and start thinking about Dean. "Write him a love letter" said Kristina as they laugh while Kaylie just blush. 

"I can see it. Dear Dean I wrote you a love letter to tell you how much I love and miss you. I can't wait to see you soon" said Sam as he tease Kaylie and they just smile at him then they went to class in which Kaylie did wrote Dean a letter and put it into his locker on her way to next classes.

"I did it" said Kaylie as she and Kristina walk toward the gym after packing their bag with the books at their lockers. "You wrote him a love letter?" said Kristina as she stop Kaylie right outside the door of the gym. 

"Yes and I am not telling you what it said since it is private for me and Dean only" said Kaylie as Kristina nod while smiling at her. "I bet he's reading it right now" said Kristina as Kaylie open the door to go in the gym with Kristina right behind her.

"What is he doing? playing basketball with no shirt on?" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina after she saw him playing basketball with Sam while waiting on the coach for practice. "Maybe he got hot wearing it?" said Kristina as she smile at Kaylie while trying not to laugh.

"He may have read it already" said Kaylie as she watch Dean while he play with Sam shooting some hoops. "Want me to tell him to put his shirt back on?" said Kristina as she sit down and smile at Kaylie. "No" said Kaylie as she put her bag down and look back to Dean.

"You can go make out for at least five minutes" said Kristina as she laugh then realize that Kaylie were on her way over to Dean and Sam. "Dean" said Kaylie as she walk toward him and Dean stop playing to turn around then he smile when he saw her coming over to him. "Hey baby" said Dean as he drop the ball and they hug then he kiss her for few minutes.

"Why no shirt?" said Kaylie as she smile at him with her arms around his neck. "I got hot. I read your letter" said Dean as he spoke into her ear and kiss her one more time before letting her go. "I really missed you. I got to go" said Kaylie as they smile at each other for a minute until she heard Kristina calling her that it was time to go their practice. "Later" said Dean as he went to put on his shirt and they went to their own practice. Afterward they went to work.

Kelly's

"I am in love with Dean" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina while they were working at Kelly's. "Have you told him?" said Kristina as she put the orders in and look at her. "No we haven't said the word love yet and it been a month" said Kaylie as she pick up her bag to go sit down since it seem to be a slow day at work. "How was Pine Valley?" said Pete as he sit at her table and she look up when he spoke to her.

"Awesome and Ian's home today. Where's Lulu?" said Kaylie as she notice that he came to Kelly's alone. "She went somewhere and didn't want me to come along" said Pete as he smile at her and she finish her homework. 

"Whatever it was and she don't want you to know" said Kaylie as she pack her bags and Diego walk into Kelly's. "You ready?" said Diego as he look at them while standing by the table. "All ready" said Kaylie as she hug Pete then left to go home with Diego.

Four days later

Kelly's

"What's on your mind sweetie?" said Pete as he walk into Kelly's and notice Kaylie in deep thought. "I was thinking about what mom told me that I had other uncle" said Kaylie as she look at Pete and he nod. "Matt Hunter" said Pete as she nod and look at him. 

"Mom met him when she was here for short time then flew back to Pine Valley while Aidan and I stayed to wait on Ian who had heart surgery that day" said Kaylie as she look at her phone for few minutes then put it back down.

"Have you met him yet?" said Pete as he haven't met him yet either. "No" said Kaylie as she look at him and wonder what he is up to. "Is Patrick working tonight?" said Pete as she nod and he smile at her. "He get off in an hour. I called Robin and asked her" said Kaylie as he got up and look at her smiling. "Come on" said Pete as Kaylie got off work and they left.

Hospital

"Patrick" said Pete as he and Kaylie walk up to him after they went to Patrick's floor. "What is it?" said Patrick as he look at them and he hug Kaylie. "Where is he?" said Kaylie as she look around after she step back from him. "Who?" said Patrick as he look at them and they look at him. "Matt" said Pete as Patrick nod and they walk to the waiting room.

"I will get him and go to the waiting room" said Patrick as he went to find Matt while they sit down. "I thought I had met everyone already" said Matt as he and Patrick went to meet them after he found Matt down the hall. "Not this one. She's the last one. She's Jacilyn's daughter with Lorenzo" said Patrick as he point out to where they are.

"She's Lorenzo's daughter?" said Matt as he look at Patrick and toward the waiting room. "She is" said Patrick as they went over to Kaylie then Kaylie and Pete got up. "Matt meet Kaylie our niece and Pete my best friend. This is Matt" said Patrick as they look at him. "Nice to meet you" said Pete as they shake hands while Kaylie look at him.

"Dad" said Kaylie as she notice Lorenzo arriving with Skye and Lila Rae. "What's going on here?" said Lorenzo as he spoke to them. "I am fine dad" said Kaylie as Matt look at her and Lorenzo."This is Matt my and Jacilyn's half-brother and her uncle" said Patrick as he nod and Skye came over to them after stopping at the nurse station.

"Lorenzo they are ready for us" said Skye as she smile at him and look at Kaylie. "Kay can you look after Lila Rae?" said Lorenzo as he talk to Kaylie and she nod. "I will" said Kaylie as she left with Lila Rae while Lorenzo and Skye went in for a check up.

Alcazars

"Come in" said Kaylie as she was doing her homework when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Can we talk about earlier at the hospital?" said Lorenzo as he sit on her bed after he came in her room. "It was all too suddenly that I has other uncle" said Kaylie as she put her book down and look at him.

"You went though a lot when you were young. It's normal to think this way sometime we have to accept change in our life like you, Abby, Leni and Brielle. Matt's a good doctor" said Lorenzo as she agreed.

"I know it just that I grew up without you and others. Just me and mom then me, mom and Aidan up until I was eight. We had a lot of family friends and I thought Aidan as my father role model" said Kaylie as she look at him after what she said about Aidan.

"I know I am your birth father but what you have with Aidan is special because he love you like his own daughter. Skye love you all the same. When you were eight you had gotten very close with Diego" said Lorenzo as they smile and she remembered all those times she spend with Diego.

"He is my only brother and best friend. Now with AJ and Skyler on the way. I can't play favorites" said Kaylie as he smile at her. "It's fine to have favorites" said Lorenzo as they hug. "Thanks dad" said Kaylie as she smile while he walk to the door. "Finish that and go to bed" said Lorenzo as she nod and he left.

Next day

Kelly's

"You working here?" said Dean as he and Sam walk up to the counter after they came inside. "I started in September" said Kaylie as she clean the tables and went behind the counter. "Sam's looking for a job and is there a opening here?" said Dean as she nod while looking at them.

"Cook for this shift is open for hiring and that's it. Me and Kristina work here after practices and we are off on game days" said Kaylie as she smile at Sam and keep looking over to Dean. "I can do it. I know how to cook" said Sam as he smile at her.

"Let me go get Mike he's the boss" said Kaylie as she went to the kitchen then returned with Mike. "You said you want the cook job here?" said Mike as he look at Sam while Kaylie went over to Dean.

"I do. My mom and grandparents cook in place like this for living. Ever since I was little they let me in the kitchen and I start learning to make food from hand to the grill" said Sam as they look at him in amazement. "You mind doing a cook test first?" said Mike as he smile when Sam agreed. "Sure" said Sam as he and Mike went to the kitchen. "That I didn't know" said Dean as she kiss him and he smile at her.

"Kaylie?" said Aidan as he walk into Kelly's and notice them. "Aidan" said Kaylie as she smile at him and went to hug him. "Kaylie are you dating this boy?" said Aidan as they walk to the counter and he look at them both. 

"Yes. Where's mom?" said Kaylie as she got to go cup of coffee for Aidan. "Back in Pine Valley and I came down here to get some things from the house" said Aidan as he smile at her after getting his cup then paid for it.

"Aidan this is Dean and Dean this is Aidan he's married to my mom" said Kaylie as they shake hands. "Had your father meet him or Diego?" said Aidan as she look at him. "No but I asked dad about dating and he said I could" said Kaylie as she look over to Dean and smile. 

"See you later. I am off back to Pine Valley" said Aidan as he hug her and left for Pine Valley. "He's right. My dad and brother never met you yet" said Kaylie as she smile at him and went back behind the counter.

"Who's your real father?" said Dean as he ask her and she gave him his drink. "Lorenzo" said Kaylie as he look at her after taking a sip from his cup. "You know of him?" said Kaylie as she look at him and he nod. "Lorenzo Alcazar I only knew he had a son and a young daughter but you look much older to be her" said Dean as he look at her and she smile.

"Diego is my oldest brother he work with my dad. Lila Rae is our little sister. My mom and Skye who is married to my dad are expecting a baby in March" said Kaylie as he nod then they smile at each other.

"When can we have our first date?" said Dean as he smile at her while he watch her working. "I hope you keep your hands to yourself if you are taking my daughter out on a date" said Lorenzo as he enter Kelly's with Lila Rae. "In fact all men I have in my life want to keep me away from boys" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean and look over to her father.

"Does your mom know you are dating?" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "Soon Aidan just left and I could hear from her tomorrow" said Kaylie as she look at at him and Lila Rae came over to her. "Kay I want pie" said Lila as she stood by her. "Dinner first" said Kaylie as Lila pout at her. 

"Dad she want pie" said Kaylie as she look at Lorenzo. "Lila we are going home for dinner. I am sure Brielle can make a pie later" said Lorenzo as Lila Rae look at him. "Okay" said Lila Rae as she smile at him.

"Evening dad" said Diego as he and Abby came inside. "Pete took us out to celebrate our engagement at Metro Court" said Abby as they smile at her. "You got to love him" said Kaylie as Mike and Sam return. "You can start Tomorrow if it's fine" said Mike as he smile. 

"It is fine" said Sam as they shake hands. "Abby this is Dean and Dean this is soon to be my sister in law Abby. That is Diego my older brother" said Kaylie as she smile at Abby and Dean.

"Hey what's going on?" said Diego as he came over to them and look at Dean. "Kaylie got a boyfriend" said Lila Rae as she giggle when Kaylie glare at her she ran over to her father's side. "Dean you staying or going?" said Sam as he look at Dean and Kaylie. 

"We should let you get back to work" said Dean as he smile at her then left with Sam. "We will go home and let you work" said Lorenzo as he pick up order for Skye and they all left. "For once I am glad they went home" said Kaylie as Mike smile. "Get to work" said Mike as they laugh then she left to home.

Next night

"Lila Rae" said Kaylie as she notice her little sister in her doorway of her room while brushing her shoulder length black hair in front of her mirror and she had other one in her bathroom. "Why are you dressing up?" said Lila Rae as she climb on Kaylie's bed. 

"Dean and I are going on a date" said Kaylie as she finish curling her hair. She and Lila Rae look similar in a way. Both have blue eyes and black hair. Diego have brown eyes and black hair.

"Where at?" said Lila Rae as she hold Kaylie's teddy bear in her arms. "Metro Court and that's my bear" said Kaylie as she carefully remove the bear and put it on her pillow. "What's special about that bear?" said Lila Rae as she pout at her. "Aidan gave it to me when I was four and he won it at a fair for me" said Kaylie as she smile then Casey start barking from downstairs.

"Someone's here" said Lila Rae as she and Kaylie went downstairs after she grab her purse and close her door. "It's Diego" said Kaylie as she and Lila went into the living room. "Dad why do you want Dean to come here?" said Kaylie as she look at him curiously. "Because he's taking my daughter on a date and be home by midnight" said Lorenzo as Casey start barking at the door.

"Dean come in" said Diego as he got the door and let him inside. "My dad want to talk to you" said Kaylie as she get her dark blue wind breaker jacket out of the coat closet and lead him into the living room. "Lila go check to see if Brielle is done baking the cookies for tomorrow's bake sale" said Skye as she sent Lila to the kitchen.

"Keep her safe and have her home by midnight" said Lorenzo as he look at Dean. "I will" said Dean as he nod and look at Kaylie. "We better go" said Kaylie as they leave. "Be safe" said Diego as he watch them outside the door. "We will" said Kaylie as she look at Diego and they left.

Metro Court

"Jax" said Kaylie as they hug then Jax took them to their table. "Enjoy" said Jax as he smile and left them alone. "You met my family and made it out alive" said Kaylie as she smile at him and they held hands. "Yeah I did and I haven't met your mom yet" said Dean as they order drinks and food. "She's in Pine Valley getting things ready for AJ. Do you have any siblings?" said Kaylie as she smile at him after sipping from her cup.

"Young sister and she's twelve. She's attending PC junior high" said Dean as he smile at her. "Lila Rae's six and turning seven soon. She was two years old when we left five years ago" said Kaylie as she remembered leaving Port Charles and Pine Valley behind for five years. 

"Where did you all go and why five years?" said Dean as their dinner arrive and they start eating. "South America and it's a long story" said Kaylie as she eat her dinner. "Someday then?" said Dean as she smile at him. "Sure" said Kaylie then they had a good date and went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alcazars

"Kaylie are you working tonight?" said Skye as Kaylie were getting ready to leave for school. "No I have practice then I am free. Can Dean come over?" said Kaylie as she look at Skye and they heard the car honk. 

"Can you watch Lila while I go out with Abby to look at bride dresses. Your dad and Diego plan to go do something. Dean can come over only for few hours and stay in the living room" said Skye as she smile at her. "Sure I will be home after practice" said Kaylie as she smile at her and left.

PCHS

"Dean" said Kaylie as she went over to him where he was standing there talking to Kristina, Sam, Ryan and Jamie. "Kaylie" said Dean as he smile at her and she stand closer to him with his arm around her waist. "What are you doing tonight?" said Kristina as she look at her and smile at them. 

"Watching Lila Rae while they go pick out bride dresses. Dean you want to come over because I asked if you could come over" said Kaylie as she look at Dean. "Sure I will call mom to let her know" said Dean as they smile at each other.

"Isn't Leni her Nanny?" said Kristina as she look at her and Kaylie look back at her. "Not anymore. She own a party business with catering that's Brielle's part. She work at the daycare that Abby own. Skye's not working until Skyler's born. She's home most of time and Lila's with her or Abby" said Kaylie as she smile when the boys was being silly. 

"You are not working tonight?" said Kristina as she try not to pay the boys any attention. "No but Sam is working" said Kaylie as they laugh and went to classes.

Alcazars

"Home sweet home" said Kaylie as they walk into the house. "Who's the dog?" said Dean as Casey greet them at the door. "Casey and she belong to me" said Kaylie as they went to the living room and sit down. "Where's everyone?" said Dean as he smile at her then she kiss him and he move closer to her. 

"Everyone's gone and Lila's upstairs in her room. Cook is making dinner for us" said Kaylie as she smile at him after he move back.

"You have a personal cook?" said Dean as he look at her and she smile at him again. "We do but my brother Diego don't because Abby cook. My dad and Skye are busy most of the time" said Kaylie as she got her books out on the table. "How did they meet?" said Dean as they were doing their homework.

"My grandmother passed away when mom was eighteen. My uncle Patrick was in medical school. After she died my mom went to Florida to live with her grandparents while Patrick went back to medical school. She knew Pete when he came with Patrick during that time. She met my dad first year of college and she work at a PI business in Miami. They been together for four years.

My dad was involved in bad mob mess down there and the man named Sonny caused it. Ten men my dad knew fled out of country. Dad stayed with mom. He didn't knew she was carrying me in her. When she was two months pregnant she ran away to Llanview, Pa that where I was born seven months later" said Kaylie as Dean look at her.

"That's a long story more please" said Dean as they laugh and she move to sit facing him.

"We deal without him. I never ask about my real dad. We made family friends there. First was Rex and Adriana. Rex always want to be PI. He and my mom worked together. Rex and my mom met in Miami four months before she left. John and Natalie John is a cop and his wife manage Rodi's which is a bar. Adriana is more like Maxie in career they design clothes. 

Jess and Antonio along their girls Bree and Jamie. Jamie lost her real mom when she was a baby. Antonio work with John and Jess work for family newspaper. Natalie and Jess are twins. Jess was raised there and Natalie was in other city until she came and found her birth family.

They come from wealthy family and I come from a wealthy family which I didn't know until I was eight. There's Michael, John's brother who is doctor like my uncle Patrick. He delivered me fourteen years ago. His wife Marcie work at the police and they have two sons. Thomas and Gabriel. I was one year old when my mom was looking for my uncle and granddad. 

I remember my mom saying that they were trying to get me to roll over when Rex coming into the apartment saying I found Patrick and he's in Port Charles then around holidays my granddad showed up in Port Charles" said Kaylie as she look at Dean and he move to sit facing her.

"Then you move here?" said Dean as she laugh while he look at her. "No" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "Then what?" said Dean as he held her hand in his and they smile.

"When I was two we moved to Pine Valley before we moved mom called Patrick they talked over about my grandfather about two times by then. Pine Valley was great we met with Zach and Kendall who now have two boys Spike and Ian. Zach and a friend helped my mom get out of Miami.

One night my mom went out with Zach and Kendall to confusion that where she met Aidan then next night they went on a date and had second date then lead to me. She had him over one day I remember walking into the living room to my mom's arms then there he was. 

I thought he was pretty and my mom said I was shy then we all went to park then had a cook out with friends. He was great with kids. A year later we moved in with him. I was getting used to have him around like father figure. He knew everything from mom" said Kaylie as she look at him.

"You must have a good adventure while growing up" said Dean as she smile and nod in agreement.

"I did. Krystal and Tad along with Jenny Kathy their daughters were close to us. They own a bar and grill there. I remember when I was eight my mom and Aidan had been together ever since. He and Tad are also PI like mom and Rex. 

My mom went to Port Charles to meet my uncle Patrick and his girlfriend Robin at that time then they talked. My grandfather show up things got heated up for a minute then they left but mom was leaving when she ran into" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean.

"Your real father" said Dean as she nod big time.

"My birth father and my mom ran off. She talked on the phone with John then called Rex to get every details on my dad from Miami up until Port Charles which the papers got to Aidan's house a day before my mom return home. She met with Robin, Patrick and Noah for dinner that night on the way there she met Skye, dad's girlfriend at the time and their daughter Lila Rae.

She asked her questions. My dad showed up at the hospital because Skye was there with Lila Rae for check up. They were also having dinner there along with one and only Diego my brother who my mom hadn't met until later" said Kaylie as she smile at how much had changed in five years.

"And the questions began" said Dean as he look at her.

"And the uncertainly she told them I mean Anna Robin's mom who showed up in time for dinner with them, dating my grandfather also Robin and Patrick but didn't tell them who the daddy was. My name is Kaylie Rose Drake Alcazar it say on the birth paper she didn't tell them the last name. She took them to her room a little more that my dad think he heard my mom saying a word about me.

Mom have them looking at pictures of me, mom and Aidan solo and together the eyes gave out. I have my dad's eyes mom was talking on the phone with Aidan and I talk to her for a bit then went to bed. Aidan is Robin's cousin and Anna's nephew. He talked to them and mom. The Drakes had a reunion moment there. The next day the drama music play" said Kaylie as Dean laugh and making her smile at him.

"Seriously mom was at Kelly's for breakfast when Anna walked into saying your dad is right Robert is on other adventure with Luke doing god know what. There's Lulu Luke's daughter who say she wish her dad would stick around. Then Pete walk into the door. 

Shortly later Patrick and Robin stroll into Kelly's. It got like old time there for a moment for Patrick, Pete and my mom. There they found out who the father is" said Kaylie as Dean look at her. "Seriously?" said Dean as she nod at him.

"Anna asked mom who is the father what if we knew the father is. my mom said Lorenzo? Patrick and her argue over who telling dad. she beat him to it. He and Robin agreed to stay out thanks to Anna. she went to see her dad and talked" said Kaylie as she look at Dean. "she called your dad afterward did she?" said Dean as he smile when she nod at him.

"He did show up at Metro court where she was waiting they had lunch and she told him he asked to meet me she told him that I was in Pine Valley with Aidan. Who he is then afterward she flew home while dad tell his family. Then she pick me up from school after a visit with Zach and Kendall.

Aidan show up then we went home watch a movie then talk. I learn about my real dad, uncle and grandfather than we packed. We all have a lot of fun together when I was young. We had Chinese and dad called mom. 

She told him that we will be returning to Port Charles tomorrow evening after we have lunch with Slaters which is Zach and his family. Mom and Aidan got engaged. I remember I call him dad sometime now I call him Aidan but he had been a father figure before I met my real dad and he will always be one to me.

We arrived here before dinner and told them the news they were happy. We went to metro court walked to the table where Noah, Patrick, Anna, Robin were waiting then Lulu and Pete showed up for dinner with us. Dad and his family were there that night then when they were getting ready to leave. 

My dad showed up over to our table I looked up at him and I knew we had same eyes and few feature so I asked and mom said he is then asked to meet tomorrow for lunch then they left" said Kaylie as she missed her Slater family back in Pine Valley.

"Been through a lot" said Dean as she smile.

"I love traveling and we went to Kelly's for lunch. It was Pete, Lulu, Robin, Patrick. Georgie and Maxie are Robin's cousins, and Dillon Georgie's boyfriend. Maxie and Cooper, Lulu and Pete are dating. They were there for lunch which we join them while my mom and dad talk then I went over to meet him then I left with him with my mom's ok and to return me back to them by 7pm.

I went to his house it was huge mansion, nice fancy cars and we were in the limo. I met Skye, Lila Rae and Diego. He was much like dad and he work with him. We talked and answered few questions. I remind dad of my mom when they were together few times like hot chocolate and pizzas. Me and my mom share that habit. We had pizzas for dinner.

Diego and I talked for a while then my dad asked him to walk me to the car while he talk to Skye then he took me back to mom. I had great time. Next day was thanksgiving mom met Diego there. They played football then went to Metro Court for big feast thanks to Jax. Alexis and her girls Molly and Kristina got invited to come by Patrick just what I need my uncle getting me friends around my age. 

Diego met Abby that day who is Nikolas's son Spencer's nanny. Nikolas is Emily's boyfriend they were part of the group. Elizabeth, Lucky and their boys were away visiting Gram we met them over Christmas" said Kaylie as she smile.

"When we went back to Pine Valley me and my mom hang out to talk about my dad then she let me go see my dad over the weekend. I got my new horse when I got there snow princess. She's out in the stables and someday I will have you meet her. 

Dad brought four more horses. Diego's and Abby's stay at his new place. Brielle's and Leni's are at their new ranch two house down from us. My mom's down the road on other side from dad's.

They have joint custody of me for me to live with my dad and go to PCHS with Kristina. Back then we were still in pine valley and mom have me weeks. Dad have me weekends and holidays. I remember my second weekend here. I got snowed in and I couldn't get back to Pine valley until Monday not Sunday like I was to.

Both have private planes. Zach gave his old one to mom after he got new one. Business was taking too much for dad and Diego that they always had meetings I didn't understand back then. My mom found out then told Aidan then I found out. Diego told Abby and they got over it well" said Kaylie as she look away remembering seeing her father when he came home and Diego in the hospital briefly.

"Then what you went silent on me here" said Dean as she look at him and they finish up their homework. "I don't know if I can tell you" said Kaylie as she put her books in her bag. "Why not?" said Dean as he sit back on the couch after packing his bags.

"Because of the danger that come with Alcazars. My dad and brother was in mob business. Abby's dad was one and he was killed by one. I almost lost my dad and Diego that was why we all left five years ago. We went through up and down also my 9th birthday. Mom's wedding and honeymoon. Then mom, Aidan and I left to Pine Valley. 

I never returned until October after Lila Rae's birthday for dad's private wedding and things were okay. We flew back after the wedding. My dad went missing in June than my mom and Aidan with Diego left then mom disappeared to find him which led to it. Ten men they knew were killed for just coming back to country to see my parents then they kept my dad in hiding for a while. 

When Diego was shot we flew back here everyone was there. After he recovered dad sent me, Aidan and mom back to pine valley. Brielle, Leni, Lila, Skye, and our pets were on their way to south America. Diego's friends went to Texas while Lulu and Pete went to London then dad and Abby took Diego out of country to South America. 

We returned here for Patrick's wedding then we left the country to South America where I spend the next five years of my life. All Diego's friends went to Italy after Patrick's wedding.

Mom and Aidan were away at work. Missions mostly with Anna. They went into hiding for four years. My thirteen birthday I got my first dress designed by Maxie which is cool. Journal to write stuff private stuff. It was safe and peaceful in South America. When they want to return here they had a meeting and I was there also fourteen. I was afraid that they would get hurt here and we returned two weeks later.

New schools, others finished college and ready to start their business then things start to fall in. I don't know what will happen if they come back here" said Kaylie as he smile at her. "You can trust me" said Dean as they smile at each other. 

"I know" said Kaylie as Dean held her in his arms after moving over to sit by her. "You aren't going to tell this to anyone?" said Kaylie as she look at him. "I promise I won't tell anyone" said Dean as he smile and they kiss.

"I am sure they didn't let him come over for you to kiss with" said Lila Rae as she enter the room while Kaylie and Dean were kissing. "Dean this is Lila Rae my little sister. Lila this is Dean my boyfriend" said Kaylie as she smile. "We were doing our homework" said Dean as Kaylie got up and put her bag away.

"Kissing is your homework?" said Lila Rae as she look at Dean and Kaylie laugh. "You started it Dean" said Kaylie as the girls laugh. "We finished it" said Dean as he got up and look at the girls. "Sure and dinner's done" said Lila Rae as they went to eat dinner. "I better get home" said Dean as Kaylie walk him to the door. "See you tomorrow" said Kaylie as they kiss. "Later" said Dean as he left then she went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alcazars

"Eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns?" said Lorenzo as he sit down to have breakfast and notice what she was eating. "I am going to eat healthy and I told the cook. I want to stay in good shape but this weekend don't count" said Kaylie as she eat her breakfast and look at him.

"What you doing this weekend?" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "Daddy don't worry about it. My friends and I were planning on going out for pizza together this weekend. Kris and I plan to go on girls only shopping" said Kaylie as she smile at the thought of shopping. "I can get a limo if you two want go to the mall" said Lorenzo as she smile at him. "Thanks dad we would like that. My ride's here" said Kaylie as she hug him and left.

PCHS

"She's beautiful" said Kristina as she and Kaylie look at Emma's pictures.

"Yes for four years old and turning five soon. My brothers are due in March" said Kaylie as they smile at Kaylie's pictures on her locker. "I am babysitting Emma while they work. Are you free?" said Kristina as they get their books out for classes. "I am in. Do we get her or what?" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina. "We have to get her from the daycare at the hospital and go to their house. They said you know where the spare key is?" said Kristina as she close her locker door and look at her.

"I do and we will do that" said Kaylie as they smile and Dean walk up to them. "What's going on?" said Dean as he hug Kaylie and look at the girls. "We are babysitting her cousin Emma tonight. We need to go to your house to pack then go to the daycare and to their house" said Kristina as Kaylie nod and they went to classes.

"Hey Sam" said Ryan as he went into the weight room. "What's up?" said Sam as he look at Ryan. "Not much" said Ryan as he got on one of the weight. "You know they are trying to hook us up?" said Sam as Ryan laugh while agreeing with him. "Did Kristina give you the same talk because she said that you said the same thing when I told her my question instead of answering her?" said Ryan as Sam smile at him. "I told her if she had asked you and from look of it she just did" said Sam as he sit up.

"Let me know if you are done here" said Jamie as Sam nod and Jamie walk away. "I like you and I never had a boyfriend. I told my parents. They were fine with it and it made me feel better" said Ryan as he smile. "I like you too" said Sam as Ryan blush. "Cool" said Ryan as Sam laugh. "Will you go out with me?" said Sam as he look over to Ryan. "Yes" said Ryan as he smile and Ryan kiss him then they went to shower and to classes.

"Sam I heard you got kissed by a boy" said Kristina as they sit at their table for lunch. "From who?" said Sam as Kristina smile at him. "Jamie was watching you two" said Kristina as he smile. "I forgot he was there and how did you know?" said Sam as they laugh. "He was in my last class. He told me on my way to lunch and him to class" said Kristina as they smile. "Hey are we going out for pizza tomorrow?" said Kaylie as she and Ryan join them. "We are" said Sam as they eat.

"Ryan how many siblings you have and hometown?" said Sam as he look at Ryan. "One older brother and sister, one little sister. Bred and raised in Boston" said Ryan as he smile at Sam. "One older brother and sister, one little sister. Bred and raised in Brooklyn" said Sam as he smile and they finish lunch the went to classes.

Outside the gym

"Ry practice in five minutes for us" said Sam as he and Ryan were holding hands. "I know Sammy" said Ryan as Sam kiss him then they went to their practices.

Gym

"Did I tell you he kissed me?" said Sam as he hug Kaylie and she smile. "No you didn't and you liked it?" said Kaylie as she look at Sam and Sam nod. "Sam and Ryan kissed?" said Dean as they laugh while nodding at him. "Sam how was the kiss?" said Kaylie as she look at Sam. "Amazing" said Sam as he blush. "Quit it cutie" said Kaylie as she laugh. "So adorable" said Kristina as she came over to them then they left.

Hospital- day care

"I am here for Emma Drake. She's my cousin" said Kaylie as she went to get her. "Michael got the car seat ready for her" said Kristina as she show up beside her.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" said Patrick as he was coming down to meet them. "We can and we have little sisters. Don't worry Patrick if anything happen we will call right Kris?" said Kaylie as Kristina nod and Patrick got Emma from the day care worker. "Kay" said Emma as she went to Kaylie's arms. "See she want to with us" said Kaylie as she smile at Patrick.

"Just you girls and order pizzas or something. Robin left some papers for you to read in the kitchen and you promise to call no matter what?" said Patrick as they nod while looking at him. "Patrick we will call you when she in bed fast sleep with a picture?" said Kaylie as Kristina took Emma to the car.

"Who's driving?" said Patrick as Kaylie look at him. "Michael is and he had drove his little sisters and brother around. He's safe driver even dad let him drive me to school with Kristina" said Kaylie as he smile at her. "Okay if anything happen call me not Robin she will panic if she think something happen if you call" said Patrick as she giggle. "Got it" said Kaylie as she left and Patrick went back to work.

Drake's house

"Home sweet home Emma" said Kristina as Kaylie got the key and let them into the house. "Thanks Michael for taking me home to pack and getting Emma" said Kaylie as he brought their bags in. "Anytime" said Michael smile and left then Kaylie lock the door. "So what are we going to do now?" said Kristina after she put Emma down and turn on the TV for her to cartoons.

"Patrick said I could take a shower and we take turn then order dinner. You decide first then I will and we will order something" said Kristina as she grab her other bag with clothes in it. "You go do that and I will find a book, phone not to mention papers in the kitchen" said Kaylie as she look around and Kristina went to take a shower.

"Emma I am going to get the papers and stay here" said Kaylie as she went to get the papers and return. "Still here" said Emma as she smile at her. "You are a good girl. Where's the phone book and the phone?" said Kaylie as she look around for it. "Here" said Emma as she pull it from under the coffee table. "Phone book and you have no idea about the phone?" said Kaylie as Emma shake her head as no while watching TV. "I have cell phone is that good enough?" said Kaylie as she sit down by her on the couch.

"Yes. I want pizza" said Emma as she smile at her. "Me too so when Kris get out of shower and while I take one you can tell her what you want but I do want pizza" said Kaylie as she went to look in her purse. "What you looking for?" said Emma as she look at her curiously after she notice Kaylie looking in her purse. "Money" said Kaylie as Kristina appear by them.

"You done already?" said Emma as they look at her. "I was hungry" said Kristina as she pout. "You took fast shower then dry off to dressed after that came downstairs because you want food?" said Kaylie as Kristina nod. "I take longer in mornings better?" said Kristina as she smile. "Yes that is better. I will go take one and you read what Robin wrote" said Kaylie as she got up and grab her bag she packed before they got Emma. "We want pizza" said Emma as she pout at Kristina. "I am in and what was you doing Kay?" said Kristina as she look on the table. "I was looking for some cash but I found fifty dollars" said Kaylie as she point to the dollar laying under her cell phone.

"That should cover it. I did the same thing now go shower and I will look at the listings" said Kristina as she look in the phone book while Kaylie went to shower. "I found the phone on the bed in Patrick's room" said Kristina as she and Emma went looking for it then went back to watch TV when Kaylie return. "They called did they?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "They did and I called back then gave it to Emma. She told them she's fine. What we were doing then I talked to them and hang up" said Kristina as she give her the paper.

"That's close by. Let's order two pizzas and bread sticks?" said Kaylie as she grab her cell phone. "Get one large pizza for us and bread sticks. We have tea to drink and Emma have her apple juice. Use the house phone" said Kristina as she give her the phone then Kaylie took it and ordered it to be delivery. "We get half money back and it will be in thirty minutes" said Kaylie as they watch TV until the food arrive. "I am going to die of hunger by the time they get here" said Kristina as she bit her lip.

"Why you say that?" said Emma as she asked Kristina. "We are on cheerleader squad and we played hard today. We used up too much energy" said Kristina as she smile and they watch TV. "I got it" said Kaylie as she grab her money and went to the door and they finally had dinner. 

"Much better and I am ready for bed" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed. "Do we have to?" said Emma as she pout at them. "Emma you were to be in bed at nine but it is thirty minutes after nine. We need to get you in bed then we can go to bed. Your mom and dad will be here in the morning" said Kaylie as Kristina clean up.

"OK and will you read me a book?" said Emma as she and Kaylie went upstairs. "Sure" said Kaylie as she got her ready for bed and read to her until she fell sleep. "She's out like a light. I took a picture then read to her again. Now call Patrick then go to sleep. Guest bedrooms are down that hall on right and pick one while I call him" said Kaylie as she yawn. "OK I take the second one" said Kristina as she went to bed.

"Patrick I guess you are busy to pick up but I sent you a picture of Emma sleeping and let you know she's sleeping. We are going to sleep now whenever you two get home. Please be quiet bye" said Kaylie as she left a message on his voice mail. "What about tomorrow?" said Kristina as she return. 

"I thought you were in bed?" said Kaylie as she turn around. "I was but I had a feeling we were forgetting something" said Kristina as she yawn. "Pizza place the same one we ordered from for dinner and they will need to meet us there for dinner" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed. "OK sound good and we better to go to bed. Robin said she get up early" said Kristina as they went to their rooms and sleep.

Next day

"Kaylie they are not home" said Emma as she woke her up. "What? Did you sleep in here?" said Kaylie as she notice Emma were under the blanket too.

"Yeah I got scared then I looked in their room for mommy but no one was there then I came in here and sleep with you. I got up to go see if they got back but the door is closed and I can't open it. I waited then came back here to lay down" said Emma as she look at her while sitting by her. "OK the first time was the door open?" said Kaylie as she sit up. "Yes it was" said Emma as she frown. 

"Emma that mean they are home because the door is closed. They must got home late and need sleep that is why Kristina and I are here. Is she up?" said Kaylie as Emma smile. "No I looked before I came in here she left it open a little that I took a look then back here to wake you up" said Emma as she watch Kaylie get up and walk around the bed. "Is there something you want? food or you want Robin?" said Kaylie as she look at Emma. "I am hungry and let mommy sleep" said Emma as Kaylie smile and they went into the kitchen.

"They are home Emma. Here's the note thanks for the pizza and bread sticks that place is the best. Let us sleep until noon and we will pay you both then you can leave" said Kaylie as Emma smile. "Daddy must wrote that" said Emma as they giggle and get the waffles out to microwave. "It sound like him" said Kaylie as Kristina join them. "Are they home?" said Kristina as she sit next to Emma. "In bed sleeping with door locked" said Kaylie as they giggle and have some breakfast.

"What's funny?" said Robin as she enter the room with the girls giggling. "Got home late?" said Kaylie as she smile at Robin. "Very late and I just got up to take my medicines" said Robin as she take them then hug Emma. "We had a good night" said Kristina as she clean up. 

"I noticed the pizza. We had some slices and Patrick wrote a note. He's still in bed" said Robin as she went to make some breakfast. "We watch TV, eat pizza then Kay read to me in bed then I had waffles today" said Emma as she smile at her mom. "Okay let's get you clean up" said Kaylie as she and Emma went to clean up and change.

"Leaving already?" said Patrick as he pout at her after he paid them. "We have plans this evening and Emma were an angel. I want one like her some day" said Kaylie as she put down her bag and hug Emma. "With your good look you could someday. Who is coming?" said Patrick as he sit down with Emma and Kaylie smile.

"Thanks and Diego's getting us to take us home" said Kaylie as Kristina show up with her bag. "I told Jamie that we got a place to go but we need rides" said Kristina smile at her. "He's up at this time of the day?" said Kaylie as she look at her. "I woke him up and gave him earful then told him and hang up" said Kristina as she smirk. "Here I am feeling sorry for Jamie" said Patrick as they laugh then doorbell ring. "It's Diego" said Kristina as they grab their bags and open the door. "I put the spare key back and you can have the left overs later Drakes" said Kaylie as she smile and left.

Alcazars

"Kaylie what are you planning on doing tonight?" said Abby as she was over at her house. "I am meeting up with Kristina and our friends for pizza to eat for dinner. Tomorrow Kristina and I are hitting the mall for the day since dad got us a limo to go" said Kaylie as she smile. "OK what color do you and Kris want to wear since you two are bridesmaids" said Abby as they sit down on the couch in the living room. "What did you pick out?" said Kaylie as she look at the book planning. "Blue and yellow. You two want to bring a date?" said Abby as she smile at her.

"Blue for me and Kris look good in yellow. Put Jamie and Dean down. They will be our dates" said Kaylie as they laugh. "Emma's four right? She's perfect for flower girl and I don't have a ring bearer yet" said Abby as she look at her list for the wedding. "Jake. Elizabeth's little boy he can be ring bearer and Emma is four going on five in November" said Kaylie as they smile.

"Elizabeth?" said Abby as she call the Spencer's house and have her on speaker phone. "This is she and how is the planning going?" said Elizabeth as she sound busy. "Working on it. Can Jake be the ring bearer? We are going to see about getting Emma as flower girl" said Abby as they look at each other when they can hear the background. 

"He can and Robin's here with Emma. Do you want to talk to her?" said Elizabeth as she talk to someone in the background. "Robin will be with you shortly and Jake said he will do it" said Elizabeth as she talk to her then Robin and let her take the phone.

"What's going on there?" said Kaylie as they laugh. "Play date. What's up?" said Robin as she start telling them to calm down and she's on the phone. "Emma as flower girl?" said Abby as she look at Kaylie. "Sure" said Robin as she smile and talk to someone in the background. "Really Robin that don't sound like a play date" said Kaylie as Abby agreed with her.

"Steve, Patrick, Lucky and Nikolas was to be watching the kids while we plan Skye a baby shower but they had broke loose" said Robin as she talk to someone in the background again. "Okay leave the kids with them. You all go to your house and plan it there" said Kaylie as she wonder if her mom was planning to have one. 

"They were to go to the zoo but Spencer boys won't go" said Robin as Abby and Kaylie look at each other. "Oh no I better go or I will be late" said Kaylie as she look at the time and got up. "Go on Kay. Why don't you all come over tomorrow to my place and do the party plan without the kids" said Abby as she smile and Kaylie left. "Sure see you tomorrow" said Robin as they laugh and hang up.

K- You going to be wearing yellow bridesmaid dress and I am in blue- Kaylie  
K- Cool- Kristina

Ryan's

S- I told my mom that I am going out for dinner- Ryan  
R- Just got a car picking us up- Sam  
S- OK - Ryan  
R- On the way- Sam

"Hey" said Ryan as he got in the car in front of his house and left to the pizza place. "My dad order a car to drive us tonight" said Sam as Ryan smile. "That's cool" said Ryan as Sam agreed. "This the place?" said Sam as Ryan nod and look at him. "Let's go" said Ryan as they got out to go inside.

Pizza place

"We are waiting for two more then we will order" said Kaylie as they sit in the circle booth. "May we get undefeated championship" said Jamie as Sam and Ryan show up. "I agree" said Sam as he and Ryan sit down together. "You order yet?" said Ryan as he and Sam hold hands under the table. "Just drinks" said Kristina as they look around the table. "Pepperoni pizzas, bread sticks" said Dean as they ordered dinner.

"Are you both dating since you two got here together?" said Kaylie as she look at Ryan then they eat some pizzas after they arrived. "Yes since yesterday" said Ryan as Kaylie smile. "Sam said you kissed him?" said Kristina as the girls laugh. "He did and I was there" said Jamie as Sam blush. "Mind the girls Ryan" said Sam as he was sitting back then Ryan took a picture of him on his cell phone and Sam did the same to Ryan.

"Boys what did you all do last night?" said Dean as they decide to get some desserts. "I was at work all night" said Sam as they laugh and Ryan smile at him. "I was working too" said Ryan as he sit closer to Sam. "I was working too" said Dean as Jamie agreed. "We was babysitting Emma" said Kaylie as they smile. "Let's go home since it is getting late" said Ryan as they left after Dean paid the bill.

Ryan's

"Thanks for the ride I had a good time" said Ryan as they were outside of Ryan's house. "You are welcome. We should spend time together" said Sam as they smile. "Me too. See you tomorrow" said Ryan as they kiss and Ryan went inside then Sam left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Next day

Alcazars

"Thanks dad for the limo" said Kaylie as she was ready to go. "Anytime and have good time" said Lorenzo as she smile.

K- You ready?- Kristina  
K- Leaving now to get you- Kaylie  
K- Waiting at the door- Kristina

"Hey" said Kristina as she got in the limo. "Off we go" said Kaylie as they smile and they arrived at the mall.

PC Mall

"Ready to shop until we drop?" said Kristina as they smile. "I am in" said Kaylie as she told the driver she will call when they are ready to go and the driver left. "Let's go" said Kristina as they went inside. "I wonders what our boys are doing?" said Kristina as they decide to get some lunch at Panda Express. "Dean and Jamie are working in the garage" said Kaylie as they sit down and eat. "Sam and Ryan?" said Kristina as they wonder. "Let's go walk around" said Kristina as they clean up and went walking around.

R- Hey want to go out just me and you?- Sam  
S- Sure- Ryan  
R- Cool- Sam  
S- Movie and dinner?- Ryan  
R- You are on- Sam  
S- Later -Ryan

Sam's

K- I need help. I don't know what to wear and going nuts- Sam  
S- Chill boy what's going on? I am at the mall shopping with Kristina- Kaylie  
K- I got a date with Ryan- Sam  
S- Wear some casual like tan pant and nice shirt then you will be fine also don't forget your jacket with it- Kaylie  
K- Okay thanks- Sam  
S- You are welcome- Kaylie

Ryan's

"Hey Ryan" said Sam as Ryan got into the car. "Let's go to the movie theater Sammy" said Ryan as they left to the theater.

Theater

"What movie are we watching?" said Sam as they look at the list and pick a movie. They got drinks and food. "Where to sit?" said Ryan as they look around. "Up in the back" said Sam as they went to the back row and sit down in the middle. "Is this your favorite place to not get caught?" said Ryan as he look at Sam. 

"Meaning?" said Sam as he blush. "Sure cutie" said Ryan as they smile and watch the movie while they sit closer to each other. "It's good" said Sam as they hold hands in Ryan's lap. "You ready to go soon?" said Ryan as they were comfortable. "Yes" said Sam as they kiss and left an hour later.

Back to the mall

"Ryan and Sam are on a date right now" said Kaylie as they laugh. "This for for little Aiden" said Kristina as she show the I love my big sister outfit for newborns. "I am taking it. I got two blankets made with their names on it and they are soft" said Kaylie as they look around some more. "Your brothers are due in March and Diego's getting married in May not to mention your birthday in April" said Kristina as they smile. "I know" said Kaylie laugh.

"Let's go clothes shopping" said Kaylie as she paid for the outfit then they went shopping. "You know homecoming dance is coming up" said Kristina as they look at dresses. "Want to try them on and take one home?" said Kaylie as she smile and they pick out some dresses to try on. "Oh those are much better" said Kristina as they finally found the right dress to buy. 

"Matching shoes and purse?" said Kaylie as she brought blue dress with sparkle on it. "Hair do, Nails done" said Kristina as she brought black dress with sparkle on it. "Matching shoes check" said Kaylie as they brought matching dress shoes and went into jewelry store where they brought some to go with the dress.

"Let's go to Kelly's for dinner" said Kristina as they left in the limo.

Kelly's

"Bacon cheeseburgers with fries" said Kristina as she put the order in and brought the drinks to their table when Sam and Ryan came inside. "Can I take your order?" said Kristina as she smile. "You know my usual. Mike's cooking?" said Sam as he and Ryan sit down. "Yes" said Kristina as she look at Ryan. "Bacon cheeseburger and fries. Soda" said Ryan as Sam smile.

"That's my usual Ryan" said Sam as Kristina left to put their order in. "cool. It had been good date tonight" said Ryan as Kristina bring them their drinks to their table and she left to her table. "I work here in the kitchen as cook" said Sam as Ryan look at him. "Really? I work at the coffee shop around the corner from here" said Ryan as Sam nod. "I was meaning to go there but I never seem to go" said Sam as he drink his tea.

"I can pick up a drink for you in the morning. I go get it every morning. Kristina and I take turn getting the lattes. Tomorrow's my turn" said Ryan as he look at Sam. "I like Mocha latte, French vanilla cappuccino. Hot chocolate in the winter must have marshmallows" said Sam as Ryan laugh. "Duty noted" said Ryan as Kristina bring the dinner to them and left back to her table.

"They look like they are having good time" said Kaylie as they eat and look at the boys. "Should we tell them and our boys about homecoming dance?" said Kristina as she look at them. "Tomorrow" said Kaylie as they agreed and talk some more. "You?" said Sam as he eat his fries. "About same as yours and I like mocha" said Ryan as he eat his burger. "Got to run those calories off in the morning" said Sam as they finish. "You run?" said Ryan as Sam nod.

"Dad and I go running at 6am in the morning, Brett used to back in Brooklyn. He's at NYU with Megan, my oldest sister and brother" said Sam as Ryan paid the bill. "Me too. Kevin used to in Boston before he moved to Chicago for College and ice Hockey" said Ryan as they got up. "We better go home" said Sam as they left then the girls left.

Alcazars

"Kaylie what did you buy?" said Lorenzo as she went into the living room. "Dress, dress shoes and purse. We picked up on the way to get some jewelry and dinner at Kelly's not to mention lunch at Panda Express. I got outfit for my little brothers and two soft blankets with their names on it" said Kaylie as she yawn. "Sound busy and homecoming dance coming up?" said Lorenzo as she nod. "It is. I am going to my room to put this away and to bed" said Kaylie as she smile and went to her room to bed.

Next day

Alcazars

"Dad?" said Kaylie as she look for Lorenzo then went to the living room. "Yes?" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "With the homecoming dance coming up and can we have the limo again?" said Kaylie as she pout at him. "To dance and home?" said Lorenzo as she nod while trying not to smile at him. "Yes to the dance but I would like to get my date, our friends and their dates. It will be six of us" said Kaylie as he look at her. "All freshmen?" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "Yes" said Kaylie as she hear the car honk. "Go on and I got it" said Lorenzo as she smile. "Thanks daddy" said Kaylie as she hug him and left.

PCHS

"Kaylie" said Sam as he went by her locker. "Hey Sam. how was last night?" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "I had good time went to the movies and dinner at Kelly's" said Sam as he smile. "You know homecoming dance is coming up?" said Kristina as she look at Sam. "When?" said Sam and he look at her. "This weekend" said Kristina as they smile. "Hey" said Ryan as he give Sam a latte. "Thanks" said Sam as he smile and drink it. "You are welcome" said Ryan as they drank the lattes then throwing them away.

"You girls went shopping for homecoming?" said Ryan as he, Sam, Kristina and Kaylie sit together to have lunch like always. "No we was just going to the mall and look around. We ended up in a baby store then we went shopping for homecoming" said Kaylie as she smile. "It was good day" said Kristina as they agreed. "It was" said Sam as they left to classes.

Gym

"What's color of your dress?" said Jamie as he went over to Kristina. "Who told you?" said Kristina as she look at him. "Sam" said Jamie as he smile at her. "Just wear black and white suit then we will be happy. You want to go and pass it back to the boys?" said Kristina as she put her bag down to the floor. "Okay" said Jamie as he kiss her then went back to the boys leaving her standing there in shock. "I heard you girls have our homecoming planned out" said Dean as he sit by Kaylie.

"Not really" said Kaylie as she look at him and back to writing in her journal. "Jamie got it wrong because Kristina told him to wear black and white suit then to go tell us" said Dean as he look at her. "She did? We went the mall to walk around then shop for our homecoming and stuff. I got some things for my little brothers" said Kaylie as she look at him. "Okay" said Dean as they kiss then Kristina came over to her and Dean went back to the boys. "Jamie kissed me awhile ago" said Kristina as she smile. "Don't fall in love then" said Kaylie as they laugh and went to practices.

Kelly's

"Still writing in the journal?" said Pete as he enter Kelly's and sit at her table. "It seem slow in here and I finished my homework" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "What are you writing in it?" said Pete as Kristina gave him some coffee and left them alone. "Stuff" said Kaylie as she close her journal and put it away. "Who's this boy you are dating?" said Pete as Kaylie look at him. "Dean and he's on the basketball team" said Kaylie as she pack her bag. "He treat you well?" said Pete as she nod. "He does" said Kaylie as she smile. "I will give you a ride home" said Pete as they got up. "Thanks Pete" said Kaylie as they left.

Alcazars

"Hey" said Kaylie as she enter the living room where Skye, Lorenzo, Lila Rae, Diego and Abby were sitting around on the couch talking. "How was work?" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "It was slow night and Pete gave me a ride home. How are the wedding plans going?" said Kaylie as she join them.

"Very well. We got much everyone in the wedding. Your mom mailed some cards that she used. I used a design from it then sent it to everyone" said Abby as she show Kaylie few things she done so far. "Not to mention cake, photographer, locations or have we covered that? What day in May?" said Kaylie as Diego smile. "The lady had a good point" said Diego as they smile.

"Honeymoon?" said Lila Rae as she smile. "Not to mention Skyler will be like two months when we wed" said Abby as Skye agreed. "Same church where Jace got married and metro court afterward. Jax going to cover the food and bar?" said Lorenzo as he look at them. "Yes to all. I will have alot family coming from out of state including my mom. I need someone to walk me down to the alter" said Abby as she look at Diego. "Girls it's time for bed" said Skye as they went to bed.

Next day

Alcazars

"Dad I want a black Pontiac sun fire car" said Kaylie as she sit down for breakfast. "Wait until you are sixteen then you will" said Lorenzo as he smile at her. "Just a year away" said Kaylie as she smile. "Learn to be a safe driver first and you will" said Lorenzo as they heard car honk. "I will dad" said Kaylie as she smile and left.

PCHS

"Algebra?" said Ryan as he found Sam in the tutoring center doing his homework. "Ryan. I need help" said Sam as Ryan sit down by him and they switch game paper. "I am sort of a math wiz" said Ryan as Sam look at him. "Next time then. We got games this weekend" said Sam as he look at the paper and put his books in his bag.

"What period is that class?" said Ryan as they got up to leave the center. "After study hall and lunch" said Sam as they walk together. "I have study hall around lunch too" said Ryan as they stop at Sam's locker. "This weekend we have homecoming game and dance you want to go?" said Sam as he look at Ryan and got his books out. "I will if you will" said Ryan as he smile at him. "Let's go then. I heard Kaylie got a limo for that night" said Sam as they laugh.

"Pete asked about you last night" said Kaylie as she smile while looking in her locker. "Who's Pete?" said Dean as he look at her from his planner book. "Pete's my uncle. You saw him once that day" said Kaylie as she show him the picture. "I remember him. That's Pete?" said Dean as he was looking at her locker door that have pictures on them.

"He's my uncle's best friend. He's a brother to my mom. He is my uncle and he was there when my dad was badly injured. My mom was helping them out" said Kaylie as he kiss her. "I want to know about your family and who's in it" said Dean as she laugh and look at him. "OK" said Kaylie as they went to classes.

Gym

"Can we have dinner tonight at Kelly's?" said Dean as he sit down with her. "OK" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "What does Pete do for living?" said Dean as Kaylie look at him from her book. "He teach at PCU and that's where I am going in three years" said Kaylie as he nod. "I just want to know you and your family since you told me that they are big part of you right?" said Dean as she nod. "They all are. We better get to practice and come by to Kelly's by seven that's my break hour" said Kaylie as he nod and they went to practices.

Kelly's

"Sweetie you okay?" said Pete as he and Lulu came in to get their takeouts home. "I have things on my mind" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Lulu you talk to her and I will go check with Mike" said Pete as he walk away. "Kaylie tell me" said Lulu as she pull her aside. "Pete was here last night and we talked then he took me home. I told Dean and he got the wrong idea. I told him about who Pete is to me and my family" said Kaylie as she look at Lulu.

"This is the lame thing I ever heard of. You are a born Drake and Alcazar. You have the protective from Lorenzo and pride from Jacilyn that what you are. Relationships does have up and down. I get into it alot with Pete and we got past it. You mean alot to Diego and he will always see you as his little sister no matter how old you are" said Lulu as they smile. "True and Dean's here" said Kaylie as they hug and Dean arrive.

"Let me. Dean treat her better and don't get wrong ideas when she bring up someone else's name. Pete is my boyfriend and her uncle care for her like his own. Trust me Diego don't like his sisters unhappy or sad because he will go after whoever it was that make them that way. That girl had many males in her family and non family that will come after you or anyone else that hurt her. You better cheer her up before she goes home because Diego's coming at nine to get her and if he see her upset. He will call Lorenzo then you better start running because it will be Diego coming after you" said Lulu as she tell Dean.

"Lulu! everyone can hear you and what you do to Kaylie?" said Pete as he went over to them to look at them. 

"That's one of them. This girl really like you and you got to be respectful to her. Almost half of this town knew her since the day she arrived here when she was eight years old. Mike treat her like his own. She had experienced loss and fear before she left to be with her father's family where she was safe for five years. I am doing this for your sake and hers. I know Diego very well and he is my best friend. He does things without thinking sometime when it come to his family and close friends" said Lulu as he nod. "Let's go now" said Pete as he and Lulu left.

"Sorry about that. Once she get like that she will keep going on" said Kaylie as they hug. "Is she serious about Diego?" said Dean as they sit down. "Yes it's true about Diego" said Kaylie as she have Kristina take their orders in. "What does she mean by fear and loss?" said Dean as he look at her.

"When my dad sent me back to Pine Valley with mom and Aidan. I had this fear that when I go back here they would be gone forever and I had nightmares. Mom decided to take me to South America to stay with dad. Once I got there the fear went away when I saw them alive and well. Loss was when I was ten. My mom was pregnant only to miscarriage the baby and we were happy for two months until she lost it. I was sad at the loss of the baby they lost" said Kaylie as Kristina brought them their dinner and left them alone.

"She's now having other in March" said Dean as she smile at him.

"She is. Diego had hard time growing up in foster care. His mom was told to go back to Mexico and she don't want that life for him. When he came here he met our dad and he was seventeen. They came long way to where they are today as father and son. Diego changed because of dad. He missed eight years of my life and he never missed anything about Lila Rae. He will not miss any of his unborn child with Skye. My family have a history that make us want to be better than we had gone through" said Kaylie as she finish eating.

"I understand" said Dean as he finish eating. "When I was little and I got scared Diego will let me sleep with him. When I got hurt he will make it better. He would take me all over town and check every minute to be sure I am next to him not on other side of the room. He is a good brother and my oldest best friend" said Kaylie as he nod. "I better let you get back to work" said Dean as they got up. "I know" said Kaylie as they kiss then Dean left. "Kaylie" said Diego as he show up then they left.

Alcazars

"Kay want to join us?" said Diego as he was walking to the living room then stop to look at her on the stairs. "I am tired and I was going to check my homework to be sure. I got them all done before the test and Friday game" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "You okay?" said Diego as he went to her. "Yes" said Kaylie as she walk upstairs. "You sure?" said Diego as he look at her. "Yes I am and tell them I said good night" said Kaylie as she went to her room and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alcazars

"Kaylie you know you can tell us anything" said Lorenzo as he found her eating in the dining room. "I am fine and you can tell Diego that?" said Kaylie as she got up and smile at him. "Okay" said Lorenzo as he sit down and look at her. "Dad I know you would want to protect us and do our battle for us but I can do my own battle too like Diego can after all I am Drake and Alcazar am I?" said Kaylie as they smile. "You are right but just be careful and safe" said Lorenzo as she nod and they heard car honk. "I will" said Kaylie as she smile and left.

PCHS

"I did some thinking last night but I really like you. I will try not jump to wrong idea again" said Dean as she smile. "Dean we should be able to tell each other everything like this good or bad. I want that Dean and I felt the same as you do" said Kaylie as they smile and hug. "I will hold your books, bags, drive you and treat you" said Dean as they walk to her locker. "OK" said Kaylie as she gave him her bag and laugh. "Why did I knew that would happen?" said Dean as he smile and stop at her locker.

"You offered and I took it" said Kaylie as she look at him. "True" said Dean as he smile at her. "I can't wait for the dance" said Kaylie as she got her books out and close her locker. "Me too with you" said Dean as they smile. "I had no idea Metro Court do offer romantic dinners" said Kristina as she appear by them. "We had our first date there" said Kaylie as they look at her. "So did I last night with Jamie" said Kristina as Kaylie and Dean smile at her. "It was good night" said Dean as he smile at Kaylie. "It was" said Kristina as they went to classes.

Gym

"I feel like I want to take that journal away and read it. You listening to music now?" said Dean as he sit by her. "This is my life story and stuff. You want hear the music I am listening to?" said Kaylie as she took one of her ear plug to the CD player to give to Dean. "Sound like good music" said Dean as he listen to it. "I have collection of cds in this bag" said Kaylie as she put her journal in the same bag. "When you start driving. Are you going to play it as you drive?" said Dean as he smile.

"I will since I am a year away from turning sixteen" said Kaylie as they listen to the music while Dean look into her collection of cds. "This all of your taste in music" said Dean as he look at her. "No there's more which I didn't get yet" said Kaylie as she stop the CD from playing. "We will get those cds" said Dean as she smile. "Sure" said Kaylie as they went to practices.

Alcazars

"Kaylie?" said Abby as she notice Kaylie walking pass to the kitchen. "What's going on?" said Kaylie as she was listening to her CD player and drinking juice she got out of the kitchen then stop her CD player. "Kaylie this is my mom Penny and mom this is Kaylie. She's Diego's sister" said Abby as she look at them.

"How old are you?" said Penny as she look at her. "Mom" said Abby as she look at her. "Fourteen and Lila Rae's seven in few weeks" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Kaylie. Where is Diego?" said Abby as she smile at her. "He ran home. I am going up then take Snow Princess out for a ride" said Kaylie as she left.

Stables

"Can I riding too?" said Lila Rae as she enter the stable where Kaylie were getting Snow Princess ready for her to get on her. "Sure" said Kaylie as they got her horse Dolly ready then they went for a long ride.

Alcazars

"Skye. The girls went for ride on their horses" said Lorenzo as he checked the stables and noticed two horses were missing with the girls. "You let those girls go alone?" said Penny as she look at him. "We trust Kaylie because she is our daughter and Jacilyn's. She used to go out riding alone and she's very good rider. Our horses are very gentle with kids" said Lorenzo as he heard laughing coming from the girls as they enter the house.

"You two brush them and put the saddles away?" said Lorenzo as they nod. "All done with the horses" said Kaylie as they ran upstairs laughing then took showers. "All clean" said Lila as she and Kaylie came back downstairs to sit on the couch.

"What's going on here?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "We should have dinner on Friday and talk about the plans" said Penny as she look at them. "I can't. I got game this Friday and dance on Saturday" said Kaylie as she smile. "I think you should call your mom. I am sure she don't want to miss you first homecoming dance" said Skye as they agreed. "If my mom can make it and they will be here for the weekend. I should go call Kristina since she picked up our shirts for Friday as class color day" said Kaylie as she got her cellphone out.

"What is the school color?" said Abby as she look at Kaylie. "Orange and white. My shirt would be green" said Kaylie as she smile. "Are you planning to do some face drawing?" said Abby as Kaylie nod. "Yes on Friday morning we are going to put our pick of number on one and other said go wildcats" said Kaylie as they laugh. "That's cool" said Abby as Diego agreed. "Are you going to make time for your brother's wedding?" said Penny as she look at her.

"Just back off of my sister. She can do whatever she want and she's in the wedding" said Diego as Abby got up by Diego. "Diego just calm down. Kaylie is busy but I know she will put time in beside she was with me when we made some plans few times for the wedding. She's fourteen and she is doing many things when I am doing two different things and working" said Abby as she look at her mother.

"Mom?" said Brielle as they hug after she came over to the house. "I will go call mom" said Kaylie as she left. "I will come" said Lila Rae as she went to catch up with Kaylie. "That used to be me and Kaylie when she was eight. Now Lila Rae's following me but two years ago from the moment Lila walk she's right behind me all the way. They are my sisters" said Diego as he look at his soon to be mother in law.

"Mom?" said Kaylie as she call Jacilyn. "Hey sweetie how's school going?" said Jacilyn as she smile. "This weekend is homecoming and I am going with Dean. Can you two come down for few days?" said Kaylie as she and Lila Rae sit on the stairs. "We are coming and we wouldn't want to miss you first dance. We can get away on Friday morning and leave on Sunday afternoon" said Aidan as he had put the phone on speaker.

"Thanks I missed you both. I have been busy with school, work and cheerleader. On Friday I have a game then Saturday is homecoming dance. In the morning Kristina and I are planning to get our hair and nails done. We are taking a limo" said Kaylie as she smile. "We will be there soon and just have good time" said Jacilyn as they smile and hang up then they went to bed.

Few days later

Alcazars

"I am up to getting hair cut next tomorrow" said Kaylie she get some food to eat and sit down after calling Kristina. "I am doing it too. You have to work tonight?" said Kristina as she was doing the same at her place. "I am for short time before game, you?" said Kaylie as she start eating. "Me too and see you soon" said Kristina as they hang up.

"When is your mom coming?" said Lorenzo as he sit down. "Today and when they are here. Can I stay at their house?" said Kaylie as she look at him. "Penny will be gone on Monday. Kaylie you can do whatever you want and Abby have alot to do before May. There your little brothers's arrival and your birthday" said Lorenzo as the car honk sound. "Thanks dad" said Kaylie as she got up. "You are free to stay with your mom since we both have joint custody of you until you turn eighteen" said Lorenzo as they smile and she left.

PCHS

"You are meeting my family tomorrow before we go to the dance" said Kaylie as Dean look at her. "I do?" said Dean as Kaylie nod. "You are taking me to the dance and you are to meet them first" said Kaylie as he smile. "Okay" said Dean as she kiss him. "Kaylie do you speak Spanish?" said Jamie as he and Kristina join them. "I do. My mom know Spanish and my dad taught her. She took class to learn it. She taught me when I start talking. I know English and Spanish. My dad's family speak Spanish which is why mom taught me" said Kaylie as she look at Jamie.

"Do you miss being in South America?" said Kristina as they look at her. "I do but I like being here the most because this is where I am to be at" said Kaylie as she smile. "How long are your mom and Skye?" said Dean as he smile at her. "Almost four months and expecting in March" said Kaylie as she smile. "You will be the most beautiful girl there tomorrow night" said Dean as they smile at each other. "You are sweet" said Kaylie as they kiss then they won the game and went home.

Next night

Devane's PC Home

"Hey Dean" said Kaylie as she smile at him and let him in. "Hey" said Dean as they hug. "Mom this is Dean. Dean this is my mom" said Kaylie as they smile then Jacilyn took pictures then the doorbell ring. "That must be your dad, Diego and Skye" said Jacilyn as she smile at her and Kaylie let them in. "Kay you look beautiful" said Skye as they smile at her. "Thanks" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Be home by midnight on the dot" said Aidan as they agreed. "Let's go Dean" said Kaylie as she and Dean left to get others then went to the dance.

Homecoming dance

"My mom took pictures then my dad, Skye and Diego show up. Aidan told me to be home by midnight on the dot" said Kaylie as she stood by Kristina while the boys went to get the drinks. "My mom just go over it and cry like it's the happiest moment ever. She took alot of pictures then tell me that Jamie's handsome" said Kristina as she smile. "I wonder who is our King and Queen of homecoming?" said Kaylie as the boys return with the drinks.

"Did we vote?" said Kristina as they nod. "We did" said Dean as they look at the girls. "Our Homecoming king is Dean and queen is Kaylie" said Chris as they cheer. "Did you all vote for me?" said Kaylie as she smile. "All of us and Michael had his friends voted too" said Kristina as they hug then she went with Dean to get their crowns. "I have no idea this would happen but thanks for voting for us" said Dean as he smile then they went to dance as king and queen.

Devane's PC Home

Next morning

"Mom I was a homecoming queen last night and it was awesome. Dean was my king" said Kaylie as she join Jacilyn in the living room. "I used to be one before. You have good time?" said Jacilyn as they smile. "The best time ever" said Kaylie as she smile. Then she went home while they pack to go back to Pine Valley after lunch at Metro Court.

Alcazars

"My queen may I take your bags?" said Diego as he saw her coming into the room and they look at her. "You were the homecoming queen last night?" said Abby as she smile. "I was and Dean was my king" said Kaylie as she put her bag down. "I want to be a princess" said Lila Rae as Kaylie went to put her crown on Lila Rae.

"You are already a princess" said Kaylie as they laugh. "The dress?" said Skye as she smile. "Left it at mom's in the closet and the matching shoes" said Kaylie as she smile. "When are they leaving?" said Lorenzo as he look at the girls. "Today. I came here to drop off some stuff I had Friday night. I am off with them for awhile" said Kaylie as she took the crown back and put it on her head. "One day Lila you will have one of your own" said Kaylie as she took her things upstairs then left.

Metro court

"Next month we will know what we are having. We want the boy to be Aiden James Devane" said Jacilyn as they are at Metro Court for lunch. "I heard you were the queen last night and that's nice crown" said Jax as he check with them. "Thanks. I like the boy name and what about if it was a girl?" said Kaylie as Jax left after talking to them for few minutes. "That we haven't agreed on" said Aidan as they smile.

"I have a feeling it is a boy but Aidan want both names ready" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "What time did you get home last night?" said Aidan as he look at her. "11:50pm because I had all my friends picked up on the way to the dance" said Kaylie as she smile. "Limo took them all home then you came home last?" said Aidan as they finished eating. "Limo was paid by dad and the driver was told that I am to be pick up first and drop off home last" said Kaylie as he nod.

"Patrick told me you and Kristina had Emma for one night" said Jacilyn as she smile. "She was sweet and we had good time" said Kaylie as Aidan paid the bill. "She is an angel" said Jacilyn as they agreed. "What we doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas? Lila and I are going tricking or treating with Emma, Molly, Kristina, Dean and his little sister on Halloween" said Kaylie as she look at them.

"Stay warm and bring home tons of candies" said Aidan as they laugh. "I am sure Emma will be on sugar high after we go through them" said Kaylie as they agreed. "Dean seem good guy" said Aidan as they had desserts. "He is" said Kaylie as she smile. "Did the team win?" said Jacilyn while Aidan went to paid the bills. "They did" said Kaylie as she went home while they flew back to Pine Valley.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alcazars

"Happy Halloween" said Lila Rae as she smile and finish eating breakfast with Kaylie. "I can't wait for tonight" said Kaylie as they were excited about going out trick or treat. "Will it be me, you, Dean, Cassie, Kristina, Molly, Morgan and Michael" said Lila Rae as she look at her. "That's the plan" said Kaylie as they left to school.

PCHS

"I can get away tonight" said Jamie as he smile at them. "I am dressing up like dead bride and she's dead cheerleader that got ran over by a car" said Kaylie as they laugh. "Zorro for me" said Jamie as they laugh. "Wicked" said Kristina as she smile then she and Kaylie went to homeroom.

"Dean?" said Kristina as she notice Dean in the room. "Cowboy" said Kaylie as she look over to Dean. "Get them cowboy" said Kristina as they laugh and Dean smile at them. "Few weeks ago we were going to a dance now we are going trick or treat with little ones" said Dean as he move over to sit behind Kaylie. "Time really fly by when you are in school" said Kristina as the bell ring. "See you ladies whenever that is" said Dean as they split up to their classes.

"Ryan what are you tonight?" said Kristina as she and Kaylie join Ryan and Sam for lunch. "I am going as surgeon" said Sam as they laugh. "Doctor I need help. I am going as a thief" said Ryan as they laugh at him then they smile.

"Who are those in the pictures?" said Kristina as she at her and Kaylie's lockers. "My family and my boyfriend Dean" said Kaylie as she smile. "Who's the baby?" said Kristina as she look at them. "That's Liam Natalie's son and that's Ryder Jess's son. They are two years old now but this is only one I have of them" said Kaylie as Kristina nod. "Why does your family have adorable babies?" said Kristina as Kaylie laugh and close the door. "Wait until Skyler and Aiden James are born in March then we will talk" said Kaylie as they smile and went to practice.

Halloween night

Alcazars

"We got many candies" said Diego as he, Abby, Kaylie and Lila Rae camp out in the living room with piles of candies. "We went to all houses to get those" said Kaylie as they laugh.

"What did you do Kaylie buy out all candy stores?" said Lorenzo as he and Skye arrive home into the living room. "Want some?" said Lila Rae as they were putting them in bowls by types of candy. "I would love some dots" said Skye as she smile and Lila gave her some then they return to their candies.

"I never thought this would happen. A son getting married, a teen daughter, our seven years old daughter and this little boy you are carrying" said Lorenzo as he and Skye were sitting on the couch watching them talking and laughing. "They are amazing kids. We did well with them" said Skye as she smile when the girls start throwing candies at Diego.

"Come on Kaylie's stealing m&ms and Lila Rae stealing starbursts" said Diego as he smile. "You keep taking Reese's Cups and Kit Kats" said Abby as she look at him. "You want some?" said Diego as his sisters start complaining. "Children if you all don't behave and share. I am going over there and take it all away then sent you all to bed" said Lorenzo as he smile at his children while Skye and Abby laugh. "He started it" said Lila Rae as Kaylie agreed then they let the night fly by.

Three weeks later

Alcazars

"Jax want us to come to Metro Court at two and he's up to something" said Skye as she smile at her. "Our last thanksgiving here was at Metro Court" said Kaylie as they look at her. "She got a point" said Abby as Diego agreed. "Go gather some groups and if he is doing that. Let's give him a flashback of that day" said Lorenzo as they smile and got moving.

Docks

"The people I am looking for. There's a word that Jax is trying to bring old time back when we had thanksgiving at Metro Court" said Kaylie as Kristina caught on quickly. "We are in" said Kristina as her brothers smile. "Great go tell Alexis and bring cookies. Maxie and Lulu are taking the bread and pie duty. Diego got all his friends and their family on board. We have to be there by two" said Kaylie as they smile.

"Let's go get Molly and tell mom" said Kristina as Morgan stop. "Did we play football before we eat?" said Morgan as she nod. "We did but we don't have time for that and I think no one would play anyway" said Kaylie as they agreed and left.

Metro Court

"Welcome" said Jax as they all arrive and smile at him. "Jax I will be gone on my Christmas vacation visiting my mom and I am going to enjoy this feast" said Kaylie as she smile then they were served. "Like old days" said Kristina as she and Kaylie look around. "We grew up" said Michael as he look at the girls."New people at the table like Emma and Matt" said Kaylie as they agreed. "Next year you will have both of your little brothers around" said Kristina as they laugh.

"I will demand home meal once they walk" said Kaylie as they smile. "We met on thanksgiving" said Diego as he and Abby smile at each other. "Now getting married" said Kaylie as she and Kristina look at them.

K- Happy Thanksgiving -Dean

D- Right back at you -Kaylie

Meanwhile in Pine Valley

Slaters

"Other thanksgiving without Kaylie. Other one with you and Aidan now that you are back" said Zach as he smile at Jacilyn while they were sitting on the couch.

"She is coming home for Christmas and staying for two weeks" said Jacilyn as they smile. "We are having Christmas here?" said Zach as he look at her. "I think so" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "Where's Kendall and Aidan?" said Bianca as she arrive with her daughters and Marissa.

"Kitchen with your mom. Jake, Trevor and Amanda should be here soon along with Tad, Krystal, Kathy and Jenny" said Jacilyn as the girls went to play with Spike and Ian in the playroom. "We will go look in the kitchen" said Marissa as Bianca agreed and they went into the kitchen.

"Don't forgot to include Kaylie's favorite dish at Christmas" said Aidan as he look at Kendall making a list. "She's coming home for Christmas" said Kendall as she look at him and smile. "She is and only be here for two weeks" said Aidan as they got the food ready to set up the table. "I know certain boys would be glad to see her" said Kendall as he agreed and they all got ready to eat.

"Come on and let's go eat" said Amanda as she went to get all children to go sit at the table then they said their thankful and start to eat. "Where's Kay?" said Ian as his parents and Jacilyn look at him. "Still in Port Charles and she will be coming back here for Christmas for two weeks" said Jacilyn as Ian and Spike smile at her.

Back in Port Charles

"Hi mom how's your thanksgiving?" said Kaylie as she call her mom who is in Pine Valley with Aidan. "Having the feast with Slaters and Martins. Trevor, Spike and Ian are doing well and everyone missed you" said Jacilyn as she smile. "I missed you all and I am planning to come out there for my Christmas vacation. I have to get back two days after the New Year's day" said Kaylie as Pete and Matt brought out the pies to everyone.

"I am glad to have you home for Christmas and they said so too" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "Jax hosted other feast like we did years ago when I was eight" said Kaylie as Kristina look at her smiling. "He did? I wish I could see that. What is it like living with Lorenzo since you moved to Port Charles?" said Jacilyn as she look at Zach after he motion her to give him the phone. "It's not bad as it was in South America but I enjoyed it" said Kaylie as she smile when she could hear the background through the phone.

"Zach want to talk to you" said Jacilyn as she told Kaylie then gave Zach the phone. "Hey Kaylie. The boys asked about you awhile ago and you are coming home for Christmas right?" said Zach as they look at him and he smile at them. "I will be flying out there on the December twenty and fly back home on January fifth" said Kaylie as she eat some of her pumpkin pie.

"Good. What are you doing right now?" said Zach as he eat while he wait for her answer after hearing silence when he asked her. "She's not answering back is she?" said Aidan as he look at Zach and Zach nod to him as yes. "We are getting ready to go home. Sorry for making you wait but my cousin Emma wanted to talk to me about Christmas. I told her I will give her the present I got for her before I leave" said Kaylie as she was ready to go home and they start leaving Metro Court.

"How old is Emma?" said Zach as he heard her talking to someone before answering him. "She's five. Can you put Aidan on? I want to ask him something before I hang up" said Kaylie as he smile and gave the phone to Aidan. "Kaylie" said Aidan as he took the phone and talk to her.

"I will be there by six in the evening on the day I arrive in Pine Valley and leaving sometime in the afternoon on January fifth. Dad already got me a car to take me to our home and back to the airport" said Kaylie as she had arrive home and went to her room. "OK. That could work for us" said Aidan as they smile then hang up and the night ended nicely.

Two weeks later

Alcazars

"Kaylie the car is here to take you around town on the way to the airport" said Skye as Lorenzo took her bags to the car. "I left the presents under the tree for all of you. I am taking those to Drake's for them and Matt" said Kaylie as she smile and put the bag in the car after they went outside.

"Call us once you get there" said Lorenzo as they hug. "I will and be home in two weeks" said Kaylie as she smile at them and got in the car then she left to Drake's.

Drake's

"Hey" said Patrick as he let her inside after she knock on the door. "This is for all of you, grandpa, Anna and Matt. There are presents for Pete and Lulu in there. I need to give Dean his present before I fly to Pine Valley" said Kaylie as she give him the bag and he give it to Robin who went to put the present under the tree.

"Who is Dean?" said Patrick as he cross his arms and she smile at him. "My boyfriend" said Kaylie as she smile at him and Robin laugh. "For how long?" said Patrick as Emma came over to hug Kaylie. "Since late August" said Kaylie as she start walking to the door.

"Are we going to meet him anytime sooner?" said Patrick as she turn around to look at him. "Soon as someday down the road and I have to go. Merry Christmas" said Kaylie as she smile at them and she left.

Dean's

"I will miss you for two weeks" said Dean as they hug after they exchange their present to each other. "Me too but we will call and text each other" said Kaylie as she smile at him while she is still in his arms. "We will because I will call you daily for two weeks" said Dean as they kiss and he let her go. "Good. See you in two weeks" said Kaylie as she walk to the car after he hug her one more time and she left to fly to Pine Valley for Christmas.

Pine Valley

Christmas day

Devane's PV home

"I got those for AJ" said Kaylie as she smile when her mom look at the outfit and blanket for Aiden James. "Kaylie that was sweet to do for your brother. You like yours?" said Jacilyn as she put them away. "I do all of them even things at dad's. I opened before coming here also Dean got me a charm bracelet that I can add things to it" said Kaylie as she show it to her mom and she missed him. "Come on you two or we will be late to eat at Slater's" said Aidan as he smile and they left to Slater's for the dinner they planned for their whole family.

Slaters

"Hey boys" said Kaylie as they walk into the living room then Ian and Spike ran over to hug her. "Come on let's open the presents" said Ian as he smile at her and they went to sit down. "Here we go" said Kaylie as she give them their present and Zach hug her.

"I got it" said Aidan as he went to get the door while Spike and Ian play with their new toys."Kaylie" said Trevor as he went to hug her then open the present she give him. "Boys take all the toys to the playroom" said Kendall as she look at the boys after putting her twin daughters in their playpen. "OK mom" said Spike as he, Ian and Trevor took all the toys to the playroom.

"All done with the presents" said Zach as Kendall went to sit by him and they gave her their presents already. "I need to take this" said Kaylie as her phone ring and she smile at them before walking away from them. "Jace please tell me she don't have a boyfriend?" said Zach as he look at Jacilyn and Aidan.

"She does and we met him when we went to Port Charles for her homecoming dance. He's nice boy and she have been seeing him since late August" said Jacilyn as she and Aidan smile at Zach. "Still want to lock up our daughters to keep them from the boys?" said Kendall as she smile at Zach while Aidan and Jacilyn laugh.

"I should have done that but she ran off to Port Charles to live with her father" said Aidan as Zach agreed with him and Jacilyn hit Aidan lightly on his arm.

"Merry Christmas Dean" said Kaylie as she smile at her bracelet and glad she was far away from them. "Merry Christmas Kay and do you like it?" said Dean as they have missed each other and been talking on the phone lately since she have been in Pine Valley for few days. "I love it. I am at Slaters family home for dinner" said Kaylie as she sit down in the chair that was in a corner. "My grandparents are here" said Dean as he heard her talking to someone in the background.

"Ian can you give me five minutes? Dean I got to go and I will call you later. There are three little boys that want hang out with me" said Kaylie as she smile at Ian while talking to Dean. "Sure. Talk to you later" said Dean as they hang up then she spend some time with Trevor, Ian and Spike.

"The boys told me you took them ice staking and play hockey on the ice" said Kaylie as she came into the living room and look at Zach. "I did and how's the boyfriend?" said Zach as Kaylie smile at him while others start laughing.

"He's good" said Kaylie as she look at them and Bianca came into the room. "It's time to eat" said Bianca as she smile at them then Kendall went to get the kids. "Come on let's eat" said Kendall as she and Krystal got the kids settle down at the table.

"The boys loved the toys" said Kendall as she smile at them. "Boys you can play later after we eat" Amanda as the boys nod and they start eating. "You having other little brother too?" said Jake as they were talking about what's it is like living in Port Charles. "I do and he's due around the same time as AJ is" said Kaylie as Jacilyn smile at her.

"What is his name and we already knew Aiden James Devane for your mom's baby boy" said Tad as they laugh while Kaylie look at him. "Lorenzo Skyler Alcazar is his name and we will call him Skyler. Lucky and Elizabeth's third son is named Aiden and he's three years old" said Kaylie as smile them most of them finish their dinner.

"Aidan have been calling him AJ" said Jacilyn as Kaylie chuckle when Aidan smile at them. "Amanda and I am thinking of having other child soon" said Jake as he look at her and Amanda agreed. "I have two boys and two girls" said Kendall as they look at her and smile. "My dad had two girls and two boys. My mom have one of each" said Kaylie as Zach laugh.

"Emma is one of the adorable little girl in the family which she is only one left" said Jacilyn as Kaylie smile while she agreed with her. "I went to deliver her a gift before I came here" said Kaylie as she remembered that day and the phone ring. "Hello?" said Aidan as he went to answer his cell phone then look at Kaylie and Jacilyn. "Speak of them and they call" said Aidan as he put it on speaker phone.

"Merry Christmas" said Patrick as he, Robin and Emma were on other end then they answer back. "Where are you all at? Pete and Lulu?" said Kaylie as they smile at hearing them talking over one other. "Pete and Lulu was here and they left to Luke's. We are at Mac's with Maxie, Cooper, Georgie and Dillon. Matt and Noah got here and we are getting ready to eat" said Robin as they can hear the background with everyone talking to one other.

"How's Pine Valley Kaylie?" said Patrick as Robin talk to someone in the background. "It's nice being here. We are having a good time" said Kaylie as they laugh. "Good. See you soon Kay" said Patrick as he tell someone in the background something. "We will let you go" said Aidan as they all agreed then hang up and a week and half later Kaylie flew back to Port Charles.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A month later

Alcazars- Valentine Day

"Happy Valentine's day Skye" said Lorenzo as he give her red roses. "I have a date tonight" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "Come on join us. Lila Rae come down to eat" said Lorenzo as he smile and they sit down for breakfast. "Morning family" said Diego as he and Abby decide to join them for breakfast.

"I gather you are going out to eat?" said Lorenzo as he smile. "We are at Metro Court" said Diego as Kaylie look at him. "I am going there with Dean" said Kaylie as Diego smile at her. "Dad tell him not to bother us and that's the ride" said Kaylie as she and Lila Rae finish eating and left.

PCHS

"No practice today" said Kristina as they smile and Kaylie got her rose off the locker before opening it. "Look what I found" said Kaylie as she smell her red rose and show it to her. "From Dean? Jamie got me pink rose" said Kristina as they smile while getting their books out.

"You going to Metro Court?" said Kaylie as they went to homeroom. "We are" said Kristina as they sit down at their desk. "I felt like I should get the cards to give out" said Kaylie as they laugh and she remembered the morning at home. "Molly said the same thing when Mac brought donuts for breakfast and mom was happy then she just said it" said Kristina as they smile and Kaylie see Dean coming into the classroom.

"I have something for you and you will get it at dinner" said Dean as he walk with her to their next class after the bell rang. "I can't hardly wait" said Kaylie as she smile at him and stand by the door to her next class. "It's hours away and you will make it" said Dean as he kiss her cheek and they went to classes. "Kris. Sam got rose" said Kaylie as she went over to Kristina when they met down the hall heading to get some lunch.

"Ryan got one too" said Kaylie as they giggle by the time Sam walk by them. "Stop it" said Sam as Ryan appear and they smile at the boys. "Let's go. I am hungry" said Ryan as they went to get lunch. "Everyone's going to Metro Court for dinner?" said Sam as they nod with a smile.

"Wonderful" said Ryan as the girls laugh then they finish eating. "I walked into the dining room to see red roses in vase on the table. Dad got it for Skye and I knew he had it in him" said Kaylie as she smile at the scene in her dining room.

"My mom had this heart candies everywhere on the table. Molly and I stole a bag on the way out" said Kristina as they look at her. "You have it on you?" said Sam as Kristina smile at them and nod. "Good" said Kaylie as they look into the bag after Kristina give them some bags. "You are mine" said Sam as he show it to Ryan and Ryan show him one with hottie on it. "My girl" said Kaylie as she eat it. "Love me" said Kristina as they laugh and went to classes.

Alcazars

"Kaylie you look beautiful" said Skye as she saw her walk into the room in red dress and black heels along with black purse. "Thanks. Dean's on his way. What are you and dad doing?" said Kaylie as she was excited to go out for dinner with Dean. "Dinner here with your dad. Molly have Lila Rae for the night" said Skye as she smile then Kaylie left when Dean show up.

Metro Court

"Can I have the gift?" said Kaylie after they ordered and got drinks. "Not now" said Dean as he chuckle when she pout. "After we eat then?" said Kaylie as he look at her and decide to give in. "Alright" said Dean as she smile at him and she look in her purse. "Cool" said Kaylie as she gave him small lunch bag with heart candies she chose for him. "Thanks but having you is enough" said Dean as she smile while Dean read them then eat it. "I love you" said Kaylie as their dinner arrived.

"I love you too" said Dean as they eat their dinner. "You know I am glad I came back here and met you" said Kaylie as she smile when he held her hand in his for few minutes. "Me too because you are the most beautiful girl that I am lucky to be with" said Dean as he smile at her when she blush. "Here" said Dean as he gave her a box and chocolate candy in heart shape box after they had the table clean off.

"Thanks Dean" said Kaylie as she look at her heart necklace with diamonds and her birthstones on it then notice a scene out of her eye. "I noticed our friends and your uncles are here on a date" said Dean as he look over to Patrick and Robin when Patrick gave her a ring with her and Emma's birthstones. "Want to get out of here?" said Kaylie as he look back to her and nod. "I never thought you would ask" said Dean as they laugh then left with her things.

Kelly's

"Roses again?" said Kaylie as Dean got her red roses. "You got one today and I decided you should have more" said Dean as she smile then they kiss. "Such a young love and what do you two want?" said Mike as he smile at them. "Sundae" said Kaylie as she giggle then he nod and went to make some.

"You are spoiling me tonight and I like it" said Kaylie as they kiss then Mike appear with sundaes. "Thanks Mike" said Dean as she blush at getting caught again and he laugh. "It's on the house" said Mike as he leave them alone.

"You are my first boyfriend and I am happy right now" said Kaylie as she eat the sundae. "You are my best girl I ever have" said Dean as she smile at him and they finish their sundaes. "Kaylie let me know about Aiden James next month" said Mike as he clean up the counter. "Of course and I am sure she is bringing him here in May when Diego get married" said Kaylie as they got up then Dean got her things.

"Then tell her I want to see the baby" said Mike as they laugh and she nod. "I will pass the message along" said Kaylie as they smile at Mike and left.

Alcazars

"Skye do we have other vase?" said Kaylie as she walk into the living room then put her things on the table. "That boy spoiled you tonight" said Lorenzo as he and Skye look at things Kaylie brought home with her. "He got me this" said Kaylie as she show them her heart necklace. "Lorenzo there should be other vase somewhere in the kitchen" said Skye as he went to get a vase for Kaylie's roses.

"We should put it in your room. Was tonight good?" said Skye as she smile. "It was a great night ever" said Kaylie as they eat some of her chocolate candies. "Here we go" said Lorenzo as he brought a vase with water in it then Skye got her roses all settled in the vase. "Where's my girl?" said Kaylie as she look around. "Upstairs" said Skye as Kaylie nod then took her things and the vase upstairs. "Beautiful is it?" said Kaylie as she smile when her dog were excited to see her home.

"Hello?" said Aidan as she call them. "Mike said he want to see AJ when you bring him here in May" said Kaylie as she smile and took off her heels. "Got it. You okay?" said Aidan as he put her on speaker phone. "I am and my feet is sore from wearing my heels" said Kaylie as they laugh. "Really guys" said Kaylie as she message her feet. "Alright" said Jacilyn as they talk then hang up. "Move off to your bed" said Kaylie as she told her dog off her bed and went to sleep.

Few weeks later

Skyler's arrival

Alcazars

"Dad call me when the baby come and sent Diego. I told mom and Aidan to call me too for AJ. I am excited already" said Kaylie as she smile at Lorenzo and Skye. "Call us" said Diego as he took Kaylie and Lila Rae to school. "You okay Skye?" said Lorenzo as he look at her sitting on the couch. "I don't want them to go nuts until I am sure he's on the way but it feel like it" said Skye as she look at him.

"Just let me know when it's time to go. We will go then call them deal?" said Lorenzo as he sit with her. "It's a deal" said Skye as she smile. "Do you think Jacilyn's in the same position as you?" said Lorenzo as she smile. "Maybe or AJ's going to wait until this one's out" said Skye as she took deep breath. "I take it as his word" said Lorenzo as he smile.

PCHS

"I can't wait to see my little brothers once they are born" said Kaylie as she was happy about meeting her little brothers soon. "With Thanksgiving here and Christmas there out of the way. You should be" said Kristina as she smile at her. "I am going to keep the phone on me but with no sounds" said Kaylie as she put her silent cellphone in her purse. "I am sure they will wait until you get out of school" said Kristina as they laugh and went to classes.

"Can you bring some your cds to the game tomorrow?" said Dean as he walk with Kaylie to her class before lunch. "I don't know if I am going or not? My brothers are due anytime" said Kaylie as they stop at the door to her class. "Ok. Call me then?" said Dean as she smile and nod at him then they went to their classes. Then they had practices and went to work.

Kelly's

"Hey Ryan" said Kaylie as she was working at the counter. "Kaylie is Sam in the back?" said Ryan as he sit at the counter. "Yeah he's cooking. Kristina's off today. I take order, counter and cashier" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "Hot chocolate then" said Ryan as she went to make him a cup of hot chocolate. "He's happy because of you" said Kaylie as Ryan smile. "Me too because of him" said Ryan as Kaylie give him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Order's up. Ryan" said Sam as he give the plates to Kaylie and look at Ryan smiling. "What time do you get off?" said Ryan as he look at Sam. "Nine" said Sam as he look at Ryan. "That give us an hour" said Ryan as Sam nod. "I may have to cook some more" said Sam as he touch Ryan's hand.

"Then get me a bacon cheeseburger and fries Chef" said Ryan as Sam smile. "On it" said Sam as he went to cook. "Here you go and he said to save him some fries" said Kaylie as she give Ryan his order while Sam cook other orders.

"How many does he have to do?" said Ryan as he eat his fries. "Two" said Kaylie as she get herself something to drink. "This is good" said Ryan as he ate his burger. "Tell that to Sam" said Kaylie as they smile. "Order's up" said Sam as he give the plates to Kaylie. "You are good cook" said Ryan as they eat his fries.

"Thanks. My mom and Mike taught me. I love my job. When I was little my grandmothers would take me to work and I earn my lunch and dinner by learning how to prepare them. I love being in the kitchen I usually would be in the kitchen when my mom cook" said Sam as they laugh.

"Were you a good little chef?" said Ryan as Sam laugh. "Ask my mother" said Sam as Ryan smile at him. "You going to be chef?" said Ryan as they finish the fries.

"I am" said Sam as they talk and Diego arrive. "Kaylie dad took Skye to the hospital hours ago and Skyler just arrived" said Diego as he appear by Kaylie. "Right now?" said Kaylie as she look at Diego. "He was just born" said Diego as he look at her. "Let's go" said Kaylie as they left.

"I wonder what's going on?" said Sam as they stand by Ryan. "Me too" said Ryan as he smile at Sam. "Guess we will find out later" said Sam as they kiss. "How long have you live here?" said Ryan as he look at Sam. "Last summer" said Sam as he smile. "Same here" said Ryan as he laugh.

"What?" said Sam as he look at Ryan. "We have alot in common in life" said Ryan as Sam smile and kiss him. "True" said Sam as Ryan kiss Sam again. "Sam" said Ryan as he paid his bill. "We should go" said Sam as they hug. "Later" said Ryan as they left to go home.

Hospital

"Dad" said Kaylie as she and Diego arrive to the hospital to see their baby brother. "Come on in" said Lorenzo as he smile at his oldest kids and lead them into the room where Lila Rae, Skye and Skyler was waiting for them.

"Kaylie want to hold your baby brother?" said Skye as Kaylie nod and hold Skyler in her arms. "Black hair and blue eyes just like dad" said Kaylie as she smile and look at Diego then Lorenzo. "So does you girls beside for Diego" said Lorenzo as Diego agreed while looking at their baby brother.

"I got my eyes from mom" said Diego as he carefully take Skyler from Kaylie into his arms. "How long have he been born?" said Kaylie as she sit down by Lila Rae. "He's one hour old. He was born while Diego went to get you after dad called him" said Skye as she smile at them.

"It's getting late and two of us have school the next day. Where's Abby?" said Kaylie as she and Lila Rae got up. "At home" said Diego as they got ready to go. "Go home and to bed then off to school girls" said Lorenzo as the girls hug their dad. "Here dad. I got the girls" said Diego as he give Skyler to Lorenzo and the girls laugh then they left.

Alcazars

"Kay I can't sleep I keep thinking of how handsome Skyler is even he will be loud in middle of the night" said Lila Rae as she got in Kaylie's bed. "I couldn't either that's why I am doing my homework" said Kaylie as she smile at her. "I did all mine before we had to go to the hospital" said Lila as she yawn. "I was at work after cheerleader practice" said Kaylie as they went to sleep after talking all night and Kaylie finish her homework.

Aiden James's arrival

"Hello?" said Kaylie as she answer while being sleepy after the phone woke her up. "Kaylie. AJ's on the way and how fast can you get here?" said Aidan as he call her very early in the morning. "Aidan? AJ's on the way? Skyler was born late last night" said Kaylie as she sit up in her bed.

"Really? Where is Lorenzo?" said Aidan as he and Jacilyn are at the hospital. "At the hospital. Diego and Abby are here in basement apartment since his room was made into Skyler's room. I will call dad to see if I can fly out there and miss school. I could use more sleep and I only got less sleep tonight" said Kaylie as she got up to pack her bag. "Ok call me to let me know when you are coming" said Aidan as she agreed and they hang up.

"Kaylie are you to be in bed sleeping?" said Lorenzo as he answer his phone. "Yeah I was until I got a phone call from Pine Valley and I need to go there. My other little brother is being born today and I will come back Sunday" said Kaylie as she pack some clothes for the weekend.

"Okay I will call PCHS in three hours and I want you to call back later. I will get the plane ready to leave at 7am. Take the limo when you are ready but it won't leave until you get there" said Lorenzo as he yawn and look at his newborn son. "OK I will" said Kaylie as they hang up and she pick up her bag to go.

"Lila? Can you do me a favor later?" said Kaylie as she wake her little sister up. "What for?" said Lila as she yawn and look at her sleepy. "Feed Casey and let her out but let her back in before you leave or ask Abby. I am leaving to Pine Valley and you can tell them" said Kaylie as she got her purse along with her cellphone.

"Why?" said Lila Rae as she look at her curiously. "I am leaving to see little Aiden being born. you can sleep here" said Kaylie as Lila nod and went back to sleep then Kaylie left to fly to Pine Valley.

PV- hospital

"Aidan" said Kaylie as she arrive at the hospital. "You look tired" said Aidan as they hug. "I got a cab to take me to the house to drop off my bags then here. Have he came yet?" said Kaylie as she yawn and look at him. "He was born fifteen minutes ago. I guess he heard you were coming and he decided to arrive first. After you see him I want you to go home and sleep some more" said Aidan as she nod then they went to see Jacilyn and AJ.

"Mom" said Kaylie as she smile at her and AJ in her arms. "I heard Skyler was born last night" said Jacilyn as she nod. "I got there with Diego when Skyler was an hour old" said Kaylie as Aidan give little Aiden to her after having her sit down. "How did he look?" said Jacilyn as she smile at her kids. "Skyler have blue eyes and black hair like dad. This little one look like Aidan with his eyes and hair" said Kaylie as she smile then Kaylie left to get some sleep.

"Colby? can you stop by to get me in an hour at my mom's?" said Kaylie as she had woke up and notice it was three o' clock in the afternoon. "Sure. Dani just got me and I need to stop by BJ's but we will be there soon" said Colby as they smile and hang up then she went to take a shower and get ready to go back to the hospital.

Meanwhile in Port Charles

Bus to the away game

S- Where are you at?- Ryan  
R- On the bus to the game- Sam  
S- Good luck- Ryan  
R- Thanks- Sam

K- I am guessing you know I am not at school and how's Dean?- Kaylie  
K- We were wondering about you. Dean's fine but missed you- Kristina  
K- That's my boy. Skyler was born last night and AJ was born this morning. I was so tired. I got call at 6am then left and saw Aiden James then bed- Kaylie  
K- Your brothers was born day by day how can you be at their parties?- Kristina  
K- They planned to move to Port Charles someday. Got to text Dean later- Kaylie  
K- OK later- Kristina

"What are you doing?" said Kristina as she pull Sam's earplug to his CD player out after she join him. "Listening to music. Where's Kaylie?" said Sam as he put his stuff in his bag and they arrive to the game. "In Pine Valley visiting little Aiden. He was born early this morning after Skyler arrived last night. He arrived fifteen minutes by the time she got there. She got the call then packed her bags and left" said Kristina as she smile at him.

"I am sure she asked then got a ride to the airport considering who her father is" said Sam as he look at her and smile. "True you know Sonny Corinthos?" said Kristina as he nod. "Sure he's in prison right?" said Sam as she nod.

"True but he is getting out soon. He's my father but it doesn't stop me and Kaylie from being best friends considering us being daughters of mob bosses. Her father went legal twice before Lila Rae was born and when my father went to prison" said Kristina as they start to get off the bus. "You two must be though alot" said Sam as she smile at him.

"I never had bodyguards while growing up. Kaylie did until they all packed up and left the country for five years. Once they returned she started high school with me and Michael then here we are" said Kristina as they smile. "Thanks" said Sam as she look at him. "I think greatly of Kaylie and she's like a sister to me. You are welcome" said Kristina as they get ready for the basketball game.

D- Hey babe- Kaylie  
K- Where are you?- Dean  
D- In Pine Valley seeing AJ. He arrived this morning- Kaylie  
K- Wasn't it Skyler that was born?- Dean  
D- He was born last night- Kaylie  
K- When are you coming back?- Dean  
D- Sunday. Skyler will be home tomorrow and AJ's coming home on Sunday. I may stay at Diego's to get my sleep- Kaylie  
K- Get ear plugs- Dean  
D- And forgot alarm clock that I need to hear then miss school no thanks- Kaylie  
K- I guess there's my bed you can sleep in -Dean  
D- I guess so. I love you and I got to go. Colby's here to go see AJ with me- Kaylie  
K- I love you too and snap some pictures- Dean  
D- Way ahead of you and got some of Skyler but I will get AJ's. Later- Kaylie  
K- Later- Dean

PV hospital

"Who was you texting to earlier?" said Colby as Kaylie was holding AJ in her arms. "Dean" said Kaylie as she smile at AJ. "You are still with Dean and for how long?" said Colby as Kaylie laugh. "For six months" said Kaylie as AJ cry and Kaylie give him over to Jacilyn.

"How do you two work out? Mine never last that long" said Colby as she look at her while they left the room. "We just clicked in many ways beside he's sweet and have protective side" said Kaylie as they went to sit down in the waiting room. "Casey's in Port Charles?" said Colby as Kaylie grab her cell phone. "She is" said Kaylie as she look into her number list.

"Is my dog being take care of?" said Kaylie as she call Diego to check on her dog. "Yes. Dad and Lila said you left to see AJ. She's over at my house until you get back and Lila's staying there" said Diego as he and Abby went to visit Skyler at the hospital. "Thanks and you seen Skyler again?" said Kaylie as she smile at having met her baby brothers already. "Abby and I went to Skyler after Lila went to school. How is AJ?" said Diego as he watch Abby hold Skyler in her arms and smile at them.

"He's good and I could stay at your place with Lila" said Kaylie as she smile. "That's fine if you girls want to stay here. Dad had three kids before Skyler. Sometime I can't believe I have two sisters and now a little brother" said Diego as he realized that he have two younger sisters and one little brother.

"I know. I have one older brother, one younger sister and two little brothers. Dad have two boys and two girls while mom have one of each" said Kaylie as they laugh then they hang up. They went with Slaters to see AJ before going home for the night.

PC basketball game

"Let's win" said Kristina as they cheer and won the game. "You was listening to music?" said Dean as he walk with Sam to the bus. "Kris told you?" said Sam as Dean nod and smile. "It's cool to have someone else who bring music with them" said Dean as he smile then they stop for dinner and went home.

K- We won the game already- Sam  
S- We had a basketball game today?- Kaylie  
K- Yes out of town game and Ryan have game tomorrow- Sam  
S- You going?- Kaylie  
K- Stop smirking and Kris told me that both of your brothers were just born. Yes we all are going to Ryan's game minus you Dean said you will back Sunday- Sam  
S- Yeah. Skyler was last night and Aiden this morning. Tell Ryan to win for me and my little brothers- Kaylie  
K- Duty noted later- Sam  
S- Later- Kaylie  
R- We won. Kaylie said to tell you to win for her and her little brothers tomorrow night- Sam  
S- Awesome and I will- Ryan  
R- What are you doing now?- Sam  
S- Home- Ryan  
R- On my way home- Sam  
S- I have game tomorrow- Ryan  
R- Good luck- Sam

Devane's PV home

"Diego's wedding is in a month" said Colby since she was staying with Kaylie while Aidan and Jacilyn are with AJ. "He's getting married and they are coming. That will be two babies by the same age. They will be two months old by the time Diego and Abby get married then someday I will be aunt" said Kaylie as she smile at her.

"I am aunt and it's a breeze being one" said Colby as they laugh. "Once I go home Skyler will be home already" said Kaylie as she smile and dial Lorenzo's number. "Hey Kaylie" said Lorenzo as he answer the phone.

"Hey dad" said Kaylie as she put the phone on speaker phone. "We just brought Skyler home. How's Aidan and your mother?" said Lorenzo as he smile at his young kids on the couch with Skye. "I am moving in with Diego. I am taking Lila Rae and Casey with me. AJ's coming home tomorrow and they are with him. I am on the way back to Port Charles tomorrow" said Kaylie as they laugh. "If Diego is fine with it then you can" said Lorenzo as he smile at being father of four. "See you tomorrow" said Kaylie as they hang up and had dinner.

"What is Skyler's middle name?" said Colby as she look at Kaylie. "Lorenzo Skyler Alcazar and Aiden James Devane my little brothers" said Kaylie as she smile at her. "They are named after their father?" said Colby as they clean up before going to bed. "They are. Lorenzo is my dad's name and Aiden is close to Aidan" said Kaylie as she explained their names and they went to bed. Then Sunday arrived and Kaylie flew home after seeing AJ one more time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kaylie's fifteen birthday

Alcazars

"One more year until you turn sixteen but today is your fifteenth birthday. What do you want to do?" said Lorenzo as Kaylie sit at the table and look at him. "Take your time since we are taking over next year" said Skye as she was caring for her newborn son.

"I am down for big bash next year. I want small party beside my mom is in Pine Valley with Aidan and AJ" said Kaylie as she missed them on her birthday. "AJ's too young to travel but they are coming for Diego's wedding. They are one month old and if that is what you want but we already ordered your cake. Diego's getting it while you are at school" said Skye as Kaylie nod.

"Be at Kelly's after school and practice" said Lorenzo as he smile at he before she left. "Lorenzo?" said Skye as she look over to him. "I am going to get the party to Kelly's then let her go to Pine Valley for the weekend with one guest" said Lorenzo as she smile at him. "She is close to her mom. She would like that" said Skye as she look at Skyler and went to put him to bed.

PCHS

"Happy birthday Kaylie" said Kristina as Kaylie notice her locker have paper and balloons on it. "You like it?" said Dean as he smile at her and she hug Dean. "I do. You are the best boyfriend and best friend ever. We are having small party today at Kelly's" said Kaylie as she smile at them and open her locker. "I will be there" said Kristina as they went get their books out for classes.

"I will be there too" said Dean as they walk to homeroom together. "You miss them don't you?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie after they sit down. "I do on my birthday and they are coming here next month" said Kaylie as they talk before going to classes.

Kelly's

"Happy Birthday!" said Everyone as Kaylie, Kristina and Dean enter Kelly's with their friends. "Thanks everyone and this is many in here" said Kaylie as they all laugh and she went to hug Lorenzo. "One more thing. This is for you" said Lorenzo as he give her the envelope and she took it.

"Plane tickets for two to Pine Valley. Thanks dad" said Kaylie as she smile and hug him again. "You are welcome and enjoy the party then go on the plane with your choice" said Lorenzo as they smile and she went over to her friends. "You are a good dad" said Skye as he smile at her.

"Kristina want to go to Pine Valley with me for the weekend. Dean, I am not taking you because I am not ready to have you meet Zach yet but someday you will" said Kaylie as she look at them both. "I do want to go. I will be back" said Kristina as she left and they laugh.

"I understand and it's soon to meet everyone at once" said Dean as they kiss after she agreed with him. "Sam you can have our shifts this weekends and earn more money" said Kaylie as she look at Sam. "Sure birthday girl" said Sam as they hug.

"I am back and how soon?" said Kristina as she call her mom and look at Kaylie. "Pretty soon" said Kaylie as they laugh then Kristina went to talk to her mom.

"Hey not without the cake" said Mike as they start singing then have some cake and ice cream. "Here" said Dean as Kaylie give him a plate to eat then he give her his present to her. "Thanks" said Kaylie as she smile at him and open it to see a heart necklace he got for her. "You are welcome" said Dean as they eat the cake and ice cream.

"Thanks for coming and it was nice party" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "Kaylie go on the car is outside waiting" said Lorenzo as she smile and they grab their bags. "Thanks dad" said Kaylie as she look at him. "Next month I am getting married and there's summer" said Diego as he look at her then Kaylie and Kristina left to Pine Valley.

Pine Valley

"That is why I didn't want to bring Dean yet because he will asking him questions" said Kaylie as she and Kristina walk through the airport after their plane had land then she point at Zach to show Kristina. "Good reason" said Kristina as they laugh and walk over to him. "Zach" said Kaylie as she walk over to him and they hug. "Fifteen already and brought a friend. Come on the party's tomorrow and let's get you both settle in for the night" said Zach as they smile and left the airport.

Devanes

"He's adorable" said Kristina as she look at sleeping AJ in his crib. "He is" said Kaylie as they left his room quietly back to the living room. "We have many things to do tomorrow" said Kaylie as they sit on the couch and yawn. "Awesome" said Kristina as she smile at her. "All of you go to bed because we have long day tomorrow" said Aidan as they laugh and went to bed.

Next morning

"Thanks mom" said Kaylie as Jacilyn cook them breakfast and they sit down to eat. "Zach got a car to take you places today and tomorrow. Amanda's throwing you other party at her new place at 6pm" said Aidan as she nod at him while eating. "What are your summer plans?" said Jacilyn as they all smile.

"We are flying to other side of the world and do some traveling, shopping and sightseeing in few countries" said Kaylie as she, Kristina, Dean and Jamie planned to do that while Sam and Ryan go to their hometowns for the summer. "The whole summer?" said Aidan as he held his son in his arms. "June and July. At the end of the trip we will come back here then off to Port Charles" said Kaylie as they nod and finish eating then clean up. "Let's go" said Kaylie as she and Kristina left.

Slaters

"Kaylie" said Spike as he saw her through the glass door then ran to open it and hug her. "Kristina this is Spike and that's Ian" said Kaylie as they went inside and Ian walk over to them into Kaylie's arms. "He's the one you told me about?" said Kristina as she look at her and Ian. "He is. They have two sisters that are twins and they must be sleeping" said Kaylie as Rachel show up and smile when she saw them talking by the door.

"They are" said Rachel as she is the children's nanny. "That's Rachel and she take care of the kids while their parents work. Where are they?" said Kaylie as she smile and look at the boys. "Mom went to work and dad went somewhere" said Spike as he and Ian smile at her. "We better go then and see you all later" said Kaylie as the boys nod then the girls left.

Fusion

"Well either my eyes is playing tricks on me or you are really here?" said Ethan as he smile at her when he saw Kaylie and her friend coming toward them. "Nice seeing you uncle Ethan" said Kaylie as they all laugh and Simone went to hug her. "Fifteen already and those years flew away" said Simone as she smile at Kaylie.

"It had" said Kaylie as she smile then Kendall and Bianca came out of other room which is their big office.

"Do you two remember how to get to the beach houses?" said Kaylie as she look at Kendall and Bianca. "We do and it's two hours and half drive. I can take you two tomorrow morning" said Kendall as she and Bianca look at Kaylie. "Sound like fun. This is my best friend Kristina she came with me to visit. Kris this is Kendall, Bianca, Simone and Ethan" said Kaylie as she look over at Ethan when she got to his name and smile at him.

"Why am I last?" said Ethan as Zach show up and walk over to them. "Did I miss something?" said Zach as he kiss Kendall and look at others. "No" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "So that beach house?" said Ethan as Kaylie turn around to look at him.

"You stay away from my beach house. The house was Myrtle's and she gave it to me along with her boarding house. I will fight harder for the houses if anyone try to take them from me. But one call to daddy and he will get it all go away" said Kaylie as she smile sweetly at Ethan. "She's right Ethan. She got the papers on the houses that Myrtle gave to her" said Bianca as she smile at them.

"Later dad" said Ethan as he smile at them and left then they all laugh. "Your house is closer to Zach's than others are" said Simone as she smile at Kaylie and went to work. "Tell him to get other one because my house is mine and only my family will get the house" said Kaylie as she look at Simone and she nod.

"I will tell him" said Simone as she agreed with her. "Next stop the boarding house" said Kaylie as she look at Bianca and smile. "I am heading there too. I am done and see you at the party" said Bianca as she left after Kaylie and Kristina did.

Boarding house

"She had good taste" said Kristina as she look around after they walk into the house. "She does and made the place felt like home away from home" said Kaylie as she smile and felt like she's at home. "When have you been out to the beach house?" said Kristina as they sit down on the couch. "Almost six years ago. I have been there twice before we left the country" said Kaylie as she notice some guests and staff walking around the place.

"Tomorrow would be your first time seeing it" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed with her. "Everyone that work here work for me but I left Bianca in charge of running the place just like Myrtle did by the time she passed away" said Kaylie as they smile at each other. Then they left to Jake Martin's place for her other birthday party.

Martins

"Welcome back" said Jake as he and Kaylie hug after he let her and Kristina inside. "Thanks Jake. This is my best friend Kristina. Kris this is Jake and this guy is Trevor" said Kaylie as she smile at Trevor who ran over to hug her then they start having dinner. "Did Ethan called Zach dad?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie after they were finished and left them all at the table eating.

"Yes. He is Zach's son and it's a long story" said Kaylie as she smile at Kristina and the kids came over to them. "Can we have cake?" said Ian as they smile at her. "I have to blow the candle first" said Kaylie as she laugh when they ran off to the dining room.

"They going to ask to do it did they?" said Kristina as she and Kaylie watch the kids disappear into the dining room. "They will" said Kaylie as she smile when she was call into the dining room for cake and ice cream. "Hmm" said Ian as he eat his cake and smile at Kaylie.

"Keep it up Ian I am going to take that from you" said Kaylie as she smile at him and Ian went to protect his place. "Mine" said Ian as he had one arm protecting his plate while eating off the plate. "It will be so easy Ian all I have to is swoon in and take it away" said Kaylie as he frown at her and look over to Zach who was talking with Aidan and Jake.

"Wow. Are you seriously thinking of telling your dad on her?" said Kristina as she smile at Ian then she and Kaylie start laughing. "Dad!" said Ian as he look at the girls after they stop laughing and Zach look over at them. "What is the matter Ian?" said Zach as he got up and walk over to him then Ian point to Kaylie.

"He keep humming after he eat his cake every bite and look at me so I told him if he keep it up I will take his plate" said Kaylie as Ian hum again and Kaylie look at Zach. "Ian stop driving her crazy and eat the cake" said Zach as he look at Ian and try not to smile at them. "OK" said Ian as he eat his cake while Zach walk back to his seat. "Why you live in Port Charles not here?" said Spike as they finished eating cake. "My father live in Port Charles" said Kaylie as she smile at Spike. "Oh okay" said Spike as he smile at her.

"Cassie" said Kaylie as she pick her up while Haley were in Kendall's arms and Cassie keep trying to cover her mouth. "She does that to everyone" said Spike as they smile at each other. "I will nibble on your little hands if you keep it up" said Kaylie as she try to get her hands causing her to squeal in excitement trying to escape. "You and dad. He would tell her that every time she does that to him" said Spike as he look at her and smile. "Pass her over" said Zach as he took her and got her to calm down.

"She's daddy's girl is she?" said Kaylie as she smile at them and Zach smile at her. "My girls are" said Zach as Kaylie and Kristina share a look then they smile. "Of course all little girls are" said Kaylie as she smile at him and Aidan came over to them. "It's time to go home" said Aidan as he look at the girls and Zach.

"Awesome" said Kaylie as she smile at Zach then they left.

Next day

Beach House

Bianca and Kendall came early to get them to go out to the beach house before they catch the afternoon flight back to Port Charles. "This is amazing view" said Kristina as she stood on the deck facing the beach with Kendall and Bianca listening to the waves. "It is" said Kaylie as she went to unlock the door with her key that she had ever since she was eight. Kaylie walk into the living room and see everything were covered up in white sheets. "It have been cover up ever since you left with your mom and Aidan for five years" said Bianca as she and Kendall walk over to where Kaylie was standing then they look around.

"I don't know why I came here but just to see it" said Kaylie as she and Kendall hug while Bianca went to walk around the place. "It was yours and Myrtle's even Bianca's and her daughters. You all called this girls only house even Zach and Aidan wasn't allowed inside" said Kendall as they smile at the times they had at their beach houses with Slater's beach house right next door.

"It's time" said Kristina as they look at Kristina who was standing at the door and Kaylie nod. "We all should come out here and Bianca you can use the house for the summers to keep it livable. It is what we wanted" said Kaylie as she smile at Bianca and they hug. "We all will come back here one day and have a beach party" said Bianca as they smile and went outside leaving Kaylie alone inside. "Always and forever" said Kaylie as she smile while looking around then they all left back to Pine Valley.

Devane's

"We will come out to Port Charles for the wedding" said Jacilyn as she and Kaylie hug. "That's next month" said Kaylie as Jacilyn nod then Kaylie and Aidan hug. "Have a safe trip home and call us once you get there" said Aidan as he smile at her and she nod then went to see AJ in his bassinet. "Hey AJ. I am leaving to go back to Port Charles and I will see you there in next month" said Kaylie as she smile at AJ and grab her bag then left with Kristina to fly back to Port Charles.

Four weeks later

Wedding day

"Girls let's get ready then we will do our hair and makeup" said Anna as she clean up the kitchen after they had big breakfast. "I am happy for my brother. He's getting married today" said Kaylie as she and Kristina smile. "Let's go get our dress on" said Kristina as they grab their dress. "Here we go" said Kaylie as she went to put on her dress and Kristina did the same. "You ready?" said Kristina as they look in the mirror at their dress. "Sure" said Kaylie as she put on her shoes. "You all look wonderful" said Abby as they all smile at her.

One hour later

Church

"Lulu can you do up the back of my dress?" Abby asked as she put on her dress when Lulu was finished she said "Now turn around so I can make sure everything is straight and perfect" as Abby slowly turn around Lulu was in awe. "Abby you look beautiful and you are marrying my oldest best friend. You really made him happy" said Lulu as Abby was wearing a beautiful white dress with and her hair was partly down and her veil hung gracefully down her back. "It's almost time for you to became my official sister in law" said Kaylie as she smile at Abby while standing by Lulu.

"Thank you all for your help" said Abby as she smile and they all hug. "Ready?" said Lulu as they got ready and look at Abby. "Mom" said Abby as Penny came in. "Your dad would be proud to see this. I am happy for you and Diego" said Penny as they smile and start to walk out of the room.

"Pete you have the rings right?" said Diego as he asked him. "Yes and Jake is going to carry it on a pillow. Relax" said Pete as they laugh. "Let's go men" said Dillon as they all walk to the altar.

Alter

While this was happening the photographer was talking pictures of everyone. Lulu and Pete went first then Kaylie and Dillon, Kristina and Cooper as they went to bride and groom side.

Here come the bride theme play as everyone stand up. Jake and Emma walk down as they make a colorful flowers petals path then join them on both sides. Then Abby and Penny walk down toward Diego.

Diego step down as Penny give her to him. They step up at the altar as the priest begin to speak.

"Who give this woman in marriage?" said the priest. "I do" said Penny as they smile. You may be seated" said the priest as everyone sit down.

"Our couple has chose to say their own vows today and Abby will begin" said the priest.

Abby start her vows,

"Diego we have been through alot the up and down. Our love grew stronger every step we took and I love you more then and now. I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die" said Abby as they smile.

"Diego you may start with your vows" said the priest.

"You came into my life few weeks later after the arrival of my sister Kaylie. Lulu and Kaylie was my best friends. You are my best friend and have been ever since we have been together. I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of your children until the day I die" said Diego as he finish they exchange the rings.

then the priest said,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Diego and Abby smile and they kiss. Everyone clap for them and they all left.

Metro Court

"Here are Mr. and Mrs. Diego Alcazar" said Jax as they enter the room while everyone clap. "Thank you everyone" said Diego as they kiss.

"Kris!" said Kaylie as Kristina pull her along to catch Abby's flowers which Kaylie caught it and smile. "So you and Dean hitching to the alter?" said Kristina as she smile after Diego did his act and Dean caught it. "Maybe" said Kaylie as they smile and sit down.

"Us four traveling for two months" said Kristina as she was excited about being able to go travel for the summer with promise that they will be taking two guards along the trip. "We will have fun and shop" said Kaylie as she smile and Kristina agreed. "Kris want to dance?" said Jamie as she nod then they went to dance.

"Hey babe are you playing nice with my brother?" said Kaylie as she hold the flowers in her hands she caught from Abby while looking at her boyfriend and older brother. "I am being good" said Dean as he kiss her and have his arm around her waist. "Keep my sister happy and we are good because she love you. I love my sisters and I will do anything to protect them" said Diego as he look at them then Abby who came over to him after talking to her mother.

"You are a good brother but over protective is right word" said Kaylie as she and Abby laugh. "I just want to protect my sisters" said Diego as he look at Kaylie and they hug. "I know. Dean let's dance" said Kaylie as she went to dance with Dean. Then the night end with Diego and Abby leaving to their honeymoon in South America for two weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two months later

Alcazars

"Hey sophomore you know you can't take our little brother to school" said Diego as he look at Kaylie who was holding Skyler to her while cleaning him up after they had breakfast. "We just ate. I was going to put him in his play pen or you want him. He need change and I need to go to school. It's nice to drive myself to school next year as a junior" said Kaylie as she smile at Diego and Skyler.

"I will take him" said Diego as Kaylie gave Skyler to Diego and they smile when Skyler giggle after Diego tickle him. "Lila Rae the rides are here" said Kaylie as she call for Lila Rae and they left.

PCHS

"There's my girl" said Dean as he smile at Kaylie when she came up to him and Jamie with Kristina. "Let's go inside" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean and he have his arm around her waist then they start walking toward the doors. "Michael graduated already" said Kristina as they walk inside with Dean and Jamie while Kristina look for their homeroom which lead them to the second floor.

"We will be driving to school next year" said Kaylie as Kristina nod in agreement and the boys look at them."Does that matter?" said Jamie as he look at the girls while they look at him. "Yes it does and her brother Michael take us to school then home or work but WE want to drive" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed while they found their lockers and homeroom.

"You know our one year anniversary's coming up soon" said Dean as he kiss her and she smile at him. "I know" said Kaylie as she open her locker then start to take her books out of her bag. "What is it?" said Dean as he look at her while he watch her put her books in and put stuff on her door then books out after putting her bag in. "I love you" said Kaylie as he smile at her and she close her locker. "I love you too" said Dean as they hug then he went to his locker close by with Kaylie behind him.

"I know I want to keep traveling since we all were having good time of our life. We went to Pine Valley because I had things to take care of there before coming here. I was glad Zach was out of town while you were there and he got back the day after you left" said Kaylie as she smile when he laugh and look at her.

"I know and we can always go again. You can't keep me away from Zach forever and one day we will meet face to face" said Dean as he close his door and notice that she was thinking. "Have I show you a picture of him?" said Kaylie as they start walking to their home room. "Yes at your mom's" said Dean as she laugh then they sit down with him sitting behind her desk.

"I remember a certain locker and you. How was Boston?" said Kristina as Ryan laugh and they hug. "This locker is good this time. Boston's great" said Ryan as he look over at Sam and smile back at Kristina. "Kaylie, Dean, Jamie and I were traveling on other side of the world then we made a final stop in Pine Valley. Two weeks later Jamie and I flew home then Dean a week later following by Kaylie two days later. You and Sam two still together?" said Kristina as Ryan nod while doing things in his locker and put his bag inside.

"Yes we spend alot of times in Brooklyn and Boston all summer" said Ryan as he get his books out and close his locker then look at her. "You are here and he's over there" said Kristina as he nod while he watch Sam do the same thing he was doing in his locker. "I was on the phone with him this morning at breakfast" said Ryan as he look at her and notice Sam coming over to them. "Do we have try out today?" said Sam as he join them and smile at Ryan. "We do" said Ryan as he smile at him and they went to their homeroom.

Homeroom

"How was AJ since I left?" said Dean as Kaylie play with his sterling silver double-link chain charm bracelet he brought while being in Pine Valley for few days with Kaylie. "He's fine and I missed him. I was caring for Skyler this morning" said Kaylie as she smile at him and Dean were touching her bracelet.

"You are wearing the bracelet I got for you" said Dean as he look at her designer inspired silver heart charm toggle bracelet links of love that Dean got for her. "I love it" said Kaylie as they smile and went to classes.

"That's cool bracelet" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie's bracelet. "Thanks. Dean got it for me when we was visiting in Pine Valley" said Kaylie as they smile then got a table for lunch. "What did you four do in Pine Valley?" said Sam and Ryan join them then they start eating.

"We met everyone I knew there and we did some shopping sometime we took AJ with us. We babysit AJ while mom and Aidan went out. The summer is when I realized I am in love with Dean. He's gentle with AJ and a gentleman" said Kaylie as she smile at the memories of Dean with AJ. "It just hit you out of nowhere does it?" said Kristina as she smile at her and Kaylie agreed. "It does" said Kaylie as they went to classes.

Gym

"I have been thinking is that if we stay together forever and maybe you can meet Zach" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean while being in his arms and he laugh. "OK you think we will be forever?" said Dean as he look at her and she nod while looking at him.

"I hope so" said Kaylie as they kiss for awhile then he let her go and notice more kids came in for the tryouts. "Welcome to the tryouts for Basketball in the gym. The cheerleader tryouts will be in the auditorium. Kaylie and Kristina take the girls to your tryout" said Greg as the girls left. "Dean and Sam are returning champions from last year. Let's begin" said Greg as they begin the tryout.

K- Some boys can't shoot -Dean  
D- Some girls can't cheer -Kaylie  
K- We should think positive -Dean  
D- Deal -Kaylie

"Is your mom coming today with AJ?" said Kristina as she look over to Kaylie while they watch other trying out for the squad. "They should in town by now" said Kaylie as she smile and excited to see AJ again. "Cool" said Kristina as they smile and left after the tryouts end.

"Anyone working at Kelly's tonight?" said Sam as they wait in the parking lot after he, Dean and Jamie catch up to the girls by the time they got to the parking lot. "Kris and I are working tonight" said Kaylie as she and Kristina notice Michael's car coming toward them. "We can give you a ride Sam" said Kristina as she smile at him while Kristina got in the car. "Sure" said Sam as he smile and they all left to work.

Kelly's

"Hey Lulu I found a baby" said Pete as he saw Lulu coming into Kelly's and Pete were holding AJ in his arms. "He's my baby boy" said Jacilyn as she return and they laugh while Lulu look at AJ. "He's adorable" said Lulu as she touch AJ's head and kissed his head. "We are moving here" said Jacilyn as she smile at them and her son.

"For good?" said Pete as he and Lulu look at her. "We are keeping the house in Pine Valley. I want to be here for Kaylie and for AJ to be around her. Aidan will travel to Pine Valley for work most of the time" said Jacilyn as she and Lulu hug.

"I get to see this little guy when I can" said Pete as Patrick, Robin and Emma came inside then went over to Jacilyn. "Hey" said Patrick as he and Jacilyn hug then he took a look at AJ. "Meet AJ. AJ they will be important to you in your life as you grow up. There's Aunt Lulu, Uncle Pete, Uncle Patrick, Aunt Robin and Cousin Emma. She's going to play with you soon. Kaylie your sister and there's alot more family to know" said Pete then he pass AJ to Jacilyn as she smile and put him in the carriage.

"Hi AJ" said Emma as she stand by Jacilyn as she sit in a chair and look at AJ. "Mom" said Kaylie as she, Kristina, and Sam arrive to Kelly's. "Where's Aidan?" said Patrick as he smile at her and they sit down. "Working on cases in Pine Valley and he will be joining us soon" said Jacilyn as she got her things together. "Hey AJ. I am to be at work but you are cutest baby I know next to Skyler. I will always be there for both of you" said Kaylie as she smile at AJ in his carriage and he was looking at her smiling.

"You coming home tonight?" said Jacilyn as she smile at Kaylie and Kaylie look at her mother. "Michael and Kristina get me from dad's" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina and put her bag on the chair. "I can show him where to go" said Kristina as she look at them and Sam went to work in the kitchen. "OK" said Kaylie as they smile then Jacilyn left with AJ and Kaylie went to work.

"Kaylie?" said Pete as he look at her and snap his fingers. "Did you need something?" said Kaylie as she look at Pete and Lulu. "I think she have a case of love bug" said Lulu as she smile at her. "Kaylie?" said Pete as he look at them.

"I am in love with Dean" said Kaylie as she look at Lulu and Peter watch them both. "And Dean?" said Pete as he look at her and they look at him. "He felt the same" said Kaylie as she clean the counter. "Pete go away and let us can talk" said Lulu as she smile at Pete. "Why?" said Pete as he pout to her.

"Because you are a uncle to her that's why. She would be more comfortable talking to me or her mom or any female role in her life" said Lulu as Pete agreed and leave them alone. "Spill it. How long?" said Lulu as she look at Kaylie smiling.

"It happened one night me and Dean were babysitting AJ. I was cleaning the kitchen and I went into the living room then there's Dean holding AJ. He was gentle and sweet at that moment I knew I love him" said Kaylie as she smile then they talk while Kaylie work. "I am ready to go home" said Kristina as they laugh and they went home.

Devanes

"I called dad and told him I was here. He told he that he didn't know you were back in town" said Kaylie as she walk into the house and toward the living room.

"He would have found out soon anyway" said Jacilyn as she went to put AJ to bed and return to the living room. "How soon should we let Zach meet Dean?" said Kaylie as she smile from where she was sitting on the couch. "Let's wait until you graduate from high school" said Jacilyn as they laugh.

"That's two years away" said Kaylie as Jacilyn agreed and she smile at Kaylie. "We will be living here for as long you are in high school maybe for good we are not sure yet. Aidan will come here and travel to Pine Valley when Tad need him there. AJ would want to grow up around his big sister and we want that too" said Jacilyn as Kaylie smile and they hug. "Good night mom" said Kaylie as they smile then she went to bed.

Next morning

Devanes

"Have you got back to work yet?" said Kaylie as she sit by AJ while Jacilyn serve them some breakfast she made for them. "Part time. I have two children under eighteen to raise and that's important than any job in the world" said Jacilyn as they start eating and Kaylie agreed. "How soon will Aidan be here?" said Kaylie as she smile at AJ then look at Jacilyn.

"He said that he will try to come out here today but if not then in a week he will come" said Jacilyn as Kaylie nod and finish eating then she heard the familiar car honk. "That's your ride" said Jacilyn as she smile at Kaylie and Kaylie nod while getting her bag. "I can't wait to drive soon" said Kaylie as they smile and she left to school.

PCHS

"I may have found us a new best friend" said Kristina as she show up by their lockers and open her locker to put her bag inside. "Who?" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina for a minute then got her books out and close the door. "I keep forgetting to ask for his name but the gaydar went up" said Kristina as she got her books out and close her locker door then they went to their homeroom.

"OK. Where did you see him?" said Kaylie as she and Kristina sit down at their desks. "Library around study hour after our lunch hour" said Kristina as she smile at Kaylie and Kaylie look at her.

"Alight. Once we find out who he is what are you going to do?" said Kaylie as Kristina smile at her and unknown to them Dean had pass them to his desk. "That I have no idea yet" said Kristina as Kaylie smile at her and sit back in her chair. "If I know you any better I think you would have Jamie meet him" said Kaylie as Kristina smile at her and nod in agreement. "I like that idea" said Kristina as she put her chap stick back in her purse and look at her then they went to classes.

"His name is Riley" said Kristina as she snuck up to Kaylie causing her to jump and look at her. "OK what grade is he in?" said Kaylie as she try to slow down her heartbeat and put her journal away in her bag. "Freshmen, gay and cute. He love to play baseball and plan to join the team in the spring" said Kristina as she sit by Kaylie and they talk for awhile before going to practices.

"I was thinking to myself how do we get to him and who is he?" said Kaylie as Kristina laugh and link her arm around Kaylie's while walking to the parking lot.

"I am working on that myself" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed since Kristina is the only one that know who Riley is and they arrive at the parking lot.

"Aidan" said Kaylie as she smile and went to hug him. "Where are you going after here?" said Aidan as he smile at the girls while standing by the car. "No where special and I am off work today" said Kaylie as Michael pull up next to them. "Me too. I am going home and work on that plan" said Kristina as they smile then they left.

Devanes

Kaylie and Emma sit at the dining table after Robin and Jacilyn made dinner for the whole family. "I am going to get more drinks so do anyone need more?" said Pete as he look at everyone at the table after he got up. "I will go help you" said Lulu as she went with him to get more drinks for everyone.

"Matt I am sorry it took us so long to let you know about us getting to know you better. I had my baby boy and Aidan had work in Pine Valley. Kaylie?" said Jacilyn as she talk to Matt then they look over to Kaylie. "I didn't meet him until middle of September with Pete and I need time to get used to it then next thing I knew the months flew by" said Kaylie as they all smile at her while she look at them. Pete chose that moment to return with Lulu and drinks.

"Did we miss something?" said Pete as he look at Patrick while he and Lulu made sure everyone got their drink before sitting down. "Nothing new at all" said Patrick as he look at Pete and Lulu. "Sure" said Lulu as AJ decide to start crying at that moment and Aidan left to get him.

An hour later they finish having dinner. "Pete how soon are you going to do it?" said Jacilyn as she and Patrick cornered Pete in. "Christmas sound like good time" said Pete as he smile at them and they agreed with him. "Alright" said Jacilyn as they hug and she left the boys alone to talk some more.

"Is he sleeping?" said Jacilyn as she walk over to Aidan after she notice him in the kitchen with Kaylie and Emma eating sundaes. "Sleeping like a baby" said Aidan as he smile at her after she had walk over to him. "Emma it's time to go home" said Robin as she walk into the kitchen to get her daughter. "OK" said Emma as she got clean up and left with her parents.

"We should do this again other time with Anna next time she is in town" said Noah as Kaylie agreed with him and Matt sided with them. "We will" said Aidan as he and Jacilyn smile at them after agreeing to having other family dinner other time. "Night" said Kaylie as she look at them before going to bed after she clean up the kitchen. "It's late" said Noah as he and Matt left then they went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alcazars

Two months later

"I got practice today then work tonight" said Kaylie as she got ready to leave after eating breakfast. "You are growing up and we can't be more proud of you than we are now. Diego, you and Lila Rae mean alot to him. Now you have Lila Rae and Skyler that you care about" said Skye as they smile. "Same for AJ. That's Kristina just wait until I get me a car and Michael always do that" said Kaylie as Skye agreed with her then Kaylie left.

PCHS

"It's hard to believe that two months flew by since our summer vacation" said Kristina as she walk over to her locker right next to Kaylie. "I caught the flowers. You still with Jamie?" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina before looking inside her locker to get her books. "For now" said Kristina as they went to homeroom after getting their books and close the lockers.

"How long are you two going to play out this relationship?" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina while keeping a eye out for Dean to walk into the room. "I know but we are going with the flow" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed with her. "You two were sweet dancing at my brother's wedding" said Kaylie as they smile and she notice Dean at the door talking to Jamie.

"It was nice. We left a day after that" said Kristina as they remembered the good times traveling around the other side of the world and Dean walk over to his desk behind Kaylie. "Castle hunting was my favorite and I loved Rome" said Dean as he join in and Kaylie smile at him. "I liked Italy and Greece" said Kaylie as she had one of her hand link with Dean's.

"Paris and Australia" said Kristina as she smile at the beautiful places she have been to last summer. "Four of us had great time and remember backpacking trip we had until we flew to Pine Valley" said Dean as they smile at him. "That was one of the best time I had and remember the postcards we sent home from many different places" said Kristina as they laugh.

"We made a quite collection by the time we got home. Mike and Jake our protectors on the trips. They said they had good time also that if we plan to do it again they will go too. London remember me and you with Jake just walking around in streets of London" said Kaylie as Kristina nod at agreement while remembering London. "We had fun doing that and you made Jake carry our bags which was funny" said Kristina as bell ring then they went to classes.

"I am glad we have lunch again. I loved the London postcards" said Ryan as he and Sam join Kristina and Kaylie for lunch. "We was talking to Dean about that. We had good time shopping in London and you should go sometime" said Kristina as she remembered the memories.

"I got the box of koalas which was sweet. I went around giving them to the kids, the Spencer boys, Spencer, Emma, Destiny and Evan. I still have four left and I am keeping one. Dean's sister Cassie have one" said Kristina as she smile and she still have it sitting on her desk at home. "We have one too. Lila Rae got hers pretty much everyone have one even Pete and Lulu" said Kaylie as they agreed and were almost done eating lunch. "Good" said Kristina as she smile and Kaylie's cellphone vibrate.

K- You need to get to the hospital right away- Diego  
D- What's going on? I am having lunch right now- Kaylie

"Kay?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie. "I need to get out of here but how? Diego said I need to get to the hospital. I have no ride" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina. "Tell him" said Kristina as she wonder what was going on.

D- How am I going to get out of school and to the hospital?- Kaylie  
K- I just called them to let you leave due to family emergency and a car is waiting for you now- Diego

"I got to go and I will call you later Kris" said Kaylie as she left. "Where is she going?" said Sam as he look at Kristina. "To the hospital and I have no idea why" said Kristina as they went to classes.

Hospital

"I am here Diego and now what?" said Kaylie as she ran into the emergency room and found him. "It's Pete he's not doing well" said Diego as he hug Kaylie and pull her aside to talk in private. "What happened?" said Kaylie as she pull back from him while looking at him.

"It happened around 4am this morning. He and Cooper was driving when other driver crashed into them. Cooper just died but Pete lasted this long and he want to see you" said Diego as she look at him while blinking her eyes trying to keep her tears away. "The driver?" said Kaylie as she wipe her tears away.

"He died at the scene and he was drinking" said Diego as he take her to see Pete. "Pete" said Kaylie as she smile at him after entering his room. "Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she look over to Kaylie when she arrive into the room. "Mom" said Kaylie as they hug while standing by his bed. "You were like a brother to me and uncle to her" said Jacilyn as they look at Pete.

"You were my sister and niece. I love you two" said Pete as he look at Jacilyn and Kaylie. "We love you too" said Kaylie then they left to let Lulu be alone with him. "Pete I am pregnant and you are the father" said Lulu as she look at Pete while her tears were running down her cheeks. "Name him Peter for me. I love you" said Pete as he look at her and she nod. "I will. I love you too" said Lulu as she kiss him then he passed away and they left.

Devanes

K- What's going on?- Kristina  
K- Where are you?- Kaylie  
K- Practice- Kristina  
K- You should sit down- Kaylie  
K- I am sitting down so just tell me- Kristina  
K- Cooper died early this morning and Pete just passed away half hour ago. They were killed by a drunk driver around 4am this morning- Kaylie  
K- I am coming and where are you at?- Kristina  
K- At my mom's house- Kaylie  
K- I am going to call mom and be there soon- Kristina

"Kaylie" said Kristina as they hug after she had arrive an hour later. "How's Lulu?" said Kristina as she sit down with Kaylie on the couch. "Not good she's with Lucky and Nikolas right now" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina. "He was a good friend" said Kristina as Kaylie smile and agreed that he was.

"He brought me to meet Matt. We always met at Kelly's to eat when we can and this is not happening because I thought he would always be there when it come to Drakes he was always there" said Kaylie as Kristina held Kaylie in her arms while she cry.

"How's Maxie?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie after getting her some tissues. "She's taking it too hard. Mac had her to stay at the hospital to monitor her due to her heart condition. It's hitting us hard and I want to know who it was that killed them" said Kaylie as Kristina felt bad for Maxie and sad for Kaylie.

"First Jesse and now Cooper. She had hard time getting over Jesse and now Cooper. Lulu she's strong until she break down but she always come back on the top" said Kristina as Kaylie smile at Kristina.

"He may not be here but he's here looking over you all. Remember every weekend you and him would have lunch and catch up. Just remember the good times you had with him" said Kristina as they laugh when Kaylie smile at what Kristina said to her.

"I do. He's great at listening and I did look up to him" said Kaylie as she wipe her tears away. "Want me to call Dean?" said Kristina as she look around at everyone there for Pete. "Let him see me like this no way" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina. "Can I tell Jamie? He just text me" said Kristina as she show her the text and she nod.

K- Where are you? I heard you just left practice without a word- Jamie  
J- You are bound to hear it on the news but I will tell you. Cooper and Pete just died. They were killed by a drunk driver and the driver died at the scene- Kristina

"Anyone call Brenda? Cooper's her brother" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie after sending Jamie a text message. "Robin called her and she's flying in day after tomorrow" said Kaylie as she realized it was getting late already. "I can stay for the weekend to go to theirs with you if you want" said Kristina as she smile at Kaylie and look at her list to call her mom to let her know that she is staying at Kaylie's. "I would like that" said Kaylie as she smile and she went to bed.

Next day

Devanes

"Lulu said Pete wanted his funeral to be nice and simple. Visitation to be simple. Mike offered to cater to both. Pete left everything to Lulu and she's paying for everything. I am glad her father and brothers are with her" said Jacilyn as Kaylie and Kristina was in the living room with her.

"We plan to go see Maxie and Lulu. What about Cooper's?" said Kaylie as she asked before they leave. "Maxie wanted to wait until Brenda get here and she could help with it. Cooper left everything to her and Brenda" said Jacilyn as she look at the girls and they left.

Hospital

"Hey" said Kaylie as she and Kristina enter Maxie's room. "We are sorry about Cooper and he was good man. I can't believe this could happened to you again" said Kristina as she went to hug Maxie. "Me too. Brenda will be tomorrow then we will set the date right away and I hope I can go" said Maxie as she smile at them weakly. "Did they said who the driver was?" said Kaylie as Maxie look at her and Kristina.

"I wish I knew but he's dead and I know we want to know who it was" said Maxie as they agreed with her. "We are going to see Lulu and pick out nice clothes for visitation tomorrow and the funeral is next morning" said Kaylie as Maxie nod while they tell her what's going on with Pete's right now. "I may get out tomorrow then Mac and I will go to both then do Cooper's with Brenda" said Maxie as they smile at her. "OK see you tomorrow hopefully" said Kristina as they left to Lulu's.

Pete and Lulu's apartment

"Hey" said Lucky as he let them in after they knock on the door. "How is she?" said Kaylie as she hug lucky and Nikolas then Kristina did the same. "She's mad at the dead driver. She's sad that he's gone. She's trying to brave to get through it. You name it Luke's in there with her" said Nikolas as he point to the bedroom.

"Kay want to know the driver's name" said Kristina as Lucky look at them. "Not my case due to personal reasons" said Lucky as they nod since they knew he was friends with Pete. "OK" said Kristina as she look over to Nikolas. "This way" said Nikolas as he show them the bedroom.

"Lulu" said Kaylie as she enter the bedroom to see her on the bed. "Kay" said Lulu as she sat in middle of bed with many pictures of her and Pete. "What's going on?" said Kristina as she look on the bed and Kaylie hug her. "Picking out pictures for tomorrow and some things too. I am letting some talk about Pete at the funeral" said Lulu as she look at them and they look at her. "I would do it" said Kaylie and they pick out pictures with Lulu.

"We are off to do things and get nice clothes. It just hard to go on knowing that he is gone" said Kaylie as she felt like crying again and trying to get through this.

"I keep hoping to wake up but it happened" said Lulu as Kaylie and Kristina hug her. "We will do anything for you if you need something just call" said Kristina as Lulu nod while they walk to the door. "Thanks" said Lulu as Luke show them out to the front door. "We are staying with her for awhile" said Luke as he open the door for the girls. "I know and she will make it through" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed with her and step outside while looking at him. "Thanks" said Luke as he smile at the girls and they left.

Devanes

"He's really gone" said Kaylie as she sit on her bed hugging her teddy bear. "He is. We should have our moms write the school a note to get out to go to Cooper's" said Kristina as she sit by her on the bed. "We should. Once I thought the year will be great but they are gone. Pete offered to take me to pick out a car did you know that?" said Kaylie as Kristina look at her.

"No I didn't that was nice of him to want to do that" said Kristina as they smile at how sweet Pete can be. "I am not ready for tomorrow" said Kaylie as she realized it would be her last time seeing him. "Last chance to call Dean and Jamie said he will be there to both" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie and hoping she would call Dean. "I will text him" said Kaylie as she grab her cell phone.

D- You free tomorrow and the next day?- Kaylie  
K- I heard from Jamie about what happened. I am sorry and you want me there?- Dean  
D- I do for me and Kristina can have Jamie. He was my uncle- Kaylie  
K- I will be there with Jamie- Dean  
D- OK- Kaylie

"He's coming with Jamie" said Kaylie as they went to bed. "I can't sleep" said Kristina as she was laying on the futon that Kaylie had in her bedroom. "Me either" said Kaylie as they talk until they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Devanes

Day of Pete's visitation

"Leni is going to keep AJ and Skyler with her and Brielle while we are at the church" said Jacilyn as she pack a bag for AJ. "Kris?" said Kaylie as she notice her leaving to the kitchen. "It just seem final to the end" said Kristina as she wipe her tears away and look over to Kaylie.

"Good thing our makeup is waterproof. It does seem like that and what scared me is that I won't see Pete anymore once he's buried. I don't want to forgot what he look like" said Kaylie as she got two water bottles for them.

"He was always there for us" said Kristina as they hug. "Pete's that kind of man and he's always there to help" said Kaylie as they laugh and Aidan walk in the room. "Ladies it's time to go" said Aidan as he look at them then they left to church after dropping off AJ at Leni's.

Church

"Hey" said Dean as Kaylie hug him while Kristina stand by with Jamie. "Dean we need to get inside" said Kristina as they move inside with others while some come to show respect. "He's handsome and young. He and Lulu had planned to get married and have children to have that taken away from her" said Kaylie as she hold on to Dean.

"Did they said who he was?" said Dean as she and Kristina look at each other then Kristina look at Dean. "No one's talking about it" said Kristina as she and Jamie was sitting by them in front row. "She planned it well" said Jamie as they smile while looking around. "Pete was simple kind of man" said Kristina as she and Kaylie smile at how Pete was in life.

"Can you be here by 8am for the funeral and I will be up there taking about Pete then we will go to the burial and come back here to eat" said Kaylie as she look at Dean and he pull her into his arms. "Sure" said Dean as he hold her in his arms and kiss her on her forehead.

"Pete got alot of people here because he had big impact on everyone's family, friends and students. It will be hard for me to attend PCU and him not being here no more. I am thinking about going somewhere else" said Kaylie as she look around at everyone from being in Dean's arms. "Me too" said Kristina as she remembered the times he was there for her when she was young.

"Go ahead but watch it" said Kaylie as they laugh. "That sound like Pete. He would just tell you to go ahead and be careful on the toes we step on" said Kristina as they smile at each other. "He can be bad and good at once" said Kaylie as they smile and Kristina agreed.

"Kaylie?" said Kristina as she notice Kaylie watching the coffin. "Come on" said Kristina as they got up and walk to the coffin. "Lulu how are you today?" said Kaylie as she used tissues to stop the tears while Kristina look at the coffin. "I am alright and I have my family staying close by for anything" said Lulu as she look at Kaylie and Kristina. "We are" said Kristina as she move out of the way. "We will go back to the boys" said Kaylie as they smile and walk over to the boys.

"What's up with Lulu?" said Kristina as they look at Lulu. "She have signs of pregnancy" said Kaylie as they look at each other. "How can you tell?" said Kristina as she look at Lulu. "My mom and Skye" said Kaylie as she point it out. "Right and with Pete's baby" said Kristina as she look at Lulu then Kaylie. "Right" said Kaylie then they went home after the visitation end.

Devanes

"Kaylie?" said Kristina as she heard her crying. "I know but tomorrow we are burying him and we are missing Thanksgiving also we will spend Christmas without them" said Kaylie as she notice her coming in her room and she sit up. "I forgot about that" said Kristina as they hug while sitting on the bed. "You are sixteen now" said Kaylie as she lay in her bed after Kristina got up to go to her futon. "I am and I don't feel like celebrating my birthday when we have lost two people in our life" said Kristina as she knew her birthday was the day before and sit on the futon. "I missed him already" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed then they went to sleep.

Next day

Devanes

"I can't eat right now mom" said Kaylie as she felt like her tummy is in knot. "No one would eat unless needed like these times" said Jacilyn as they hug. "I missed him so much and where is Kristina?" said Kaylie as she notice that Kristina wasn't around. "She said she had something to do and she will meet us there" said Aidan as they left.

Church- Pete's funeral

"My last memory was when he was dying and I was in with him and my mom. He told us you were my sister and niece I love you two. Last night I was sitting on my bed with Kristina and holding my teddy bear. I was like he's really gone and Kristina hug me then told me that he may be gone but he will always be there and to remember good times. The one was that Pete offered to take me to pick my first car out when I turn sixteen. My first memory of Pete were the day I first came here.

I was watching my parents talk then he went like hey Kaylie do not worry because everything will work out fine and he was right it did. We would meet up at Kelly's whenever I was working there and he know when I am working anyway we would sit down and have dinner with a good talk. He would just listen then talk and I am going to miss that. No one will replace those times and memories I have of him. He may not be related to me but he was my uncle and part of my family for long time. I love you Pete" said Kaylie as she leave the stage to Dean and sit down.

"I met Pete back when I was ready to go to college after graduating from high school. My mom was sick and Patrick came to visit with Pete then Pete called his mom and she came. I remember those times Patrick, Pete and I would just go out for lunch, dinner and he held me in his arms when my mom died and a week later we all left different ways. When I saw him again here in this town I smile because he was like a brother to me. Then he became Kaylie's uncle and now Aiden James's too not to forget Emma's.

Two weeks ago was the last time he spend time with all his nieces and nephew. He and Lulu took them out to park and zoo then dinner sometime keep them overnight. Last week Pete and I had lunch when he told me that he and cooper are going out of town to plan something for Maxie and Lulu. He was going to ask Lulu to marry him so was Cooper to Maxie. I thought what they was planning was adorable and this happened on their way back home. AJ adored Pete and I love you Pete" said Jacilyn as she walk off the stage to Aidan and sit down.

"Pete was my best friend since college we have gone up and down the road. He was my best man when I got married and he was there when Emma was born. He was Emma's first baby sitter and he was like brother to me beside Matt. He was there when my sister got married and beat me to get to hold AJ on his first visit to Port Charles. That way AJ can have his family and Kaylie close by. Last time I saw him I was helping him pick out best ring for Lulu and he had pick five but Cooper he just pick up one and paid it. I love you Pete and you were a good friend also part of the Drake/Devane family. We will miss you" said Patrick he leave the stage to Robin and sit down.

"I have knew Pete for last two years. He was part of my family for long time that he became like a brother to me. Last time I saw him we were having lunch and he was telling me this plan of taking Lulu to New York City for the weekend then ask her to marry him. I told him it sound good and we later found out Cooper had the same idea. Two days later they left to make plan which I was the one to cancel their plan and it was hard to do it. I will miss you Pete" said Matt as he walk off the stage.

"This is the last one then Lulu will come up here. I never plan to come up here and do this. Once you meet Pete and he leave a piece on your life because he was a good friend. I have known Pete for years as long as I knew Kaylie. He had this gentle touch for kids. I remember when I was nine that me and Molly would try to ride our bike to Kelly's when we took the same turn and crashed by the wall. Molly broke her arm and I skinned my knees. Pete was walking out of Kelly's and notice what happened. He came over and ask us if we are ok and where is our mom is. I would be like point my thumb in that way behind me but she wasn't there when I look back.

He was like okay I am sure she's coming then Kristina your knees's bleeding then Molly starting saying her arm is broken. He just ran inside to get something for her arm then care for it nicely and mom show up. Then we went to the ER to get my knees cleaned up and Molly's arm in cast. Pete had our bikes taken to my house. I remember when Kaylie's father got injured Kaylie would stay with Pete few times. We had good times telling Pete what we want to do, eat and watch then Lulu let us get away with pizza. He was good role model. He was there for me to talk to him over stuff. That is who he was and I love you Pete because you were the greatest friend I had while growing up" said Kristina as she sniffle then left the stage to Jamie and sit down.

"When I first met Pete he was just a good challenge then we got to know each other to dating then living together. We had good times here but we loved London, Italy, Rome, Paris, Greece, We would go places where there's history and we loved it every minute. I remember when we went to first fashion show with Maxie, Cooper, Georgie, Dillon with Brenda. Maxie and I was in heaven. We did some old time castle touring and it was awesome I mean all of us. We were planning to get married and have kids. He told me before he died is to love again when that happen to just let it go because I will be missing him alot like I am now. He said when I have a son I should named him Peter. We will never forget you Pete and you were a part of our lives. There's many things I will miss about you that I am already missing. I will always love you Pete as much I missed you. May you live on in our memories" said Lulu as Nikolas hug her then they had closing time for the family.

"You okay?" said Dean as he see Kaylie coming to her in tears. "I had looked at Pete for the last time and I do have pictures of him but I just want him back" said Kaylie as Dean hug her while she cries. "Kay? we need to go get in the limo to the burial" said Kristina as Jamie lead her and she stop to get Kaylie out to the car with her. "OK" said Kaylie as she sniffle and they went to the burial.

Pete's burial

"Pete was great man and in death he died a great man loved by many" said Mac as the coffin was lowered into the ground to the bottom then everyone got up and toss a flower of memory to his coffin then walk away while the grave was filling up to the top.

Church's dining room

"Thanks for doing this Mike" said Lulu as she smile at Mike. "Anytime and how are you?" said Mike as he look at her. "I am just hanging in there when I want to go home and crawl in bed to cry not to mention Cooper's visitation is tomorrow and next day is funeral. My dad and brothers rarely leave me alone" said Lulu as she look at him. "They just want to be there in your time of need. You should name your son Peter it would make him happy" said Mike as she agreed with him. "Thanks Mike" said Lulu as they hug then Lulu walk away.

"Mom are Kristina and I getting out of school tomorrow and next day?" said Kaylie as she sit by Dean and look at Jacilyn. "I talked to Alexis and we agreed that you two don't have to go to school for next two days. Jamie and Dean I talked to your mothers that the girls would need you two for Cooper's and she said you two can miss two days. They will call the school so will Alexis and I tomorrow morning to get you all excused for next two days due to family funeral" said Jacilyn as they smile at her. "OK" said Kaylie as she was glad to miss other two days of school.

"Are you going to speak at his funeral?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie. "I don't know I am wore out from all this and too much crying. AJ is just a baby and someday he's going to ask who he is" said Kaylie as she thought of AJ. "Tell him everything about him until he really understand and if he asked what happened to him tell him what happened" said Dean as he look at her. "OK. Mom can we go home so I can go lay down in my bed" said Kaylie as Jacilyn nod then they left along with Jamie, Kristina, Dean and Aidan.

Devanes

"Dean and Jamie will be back tomorrow. You want some chocolate ice cream?" said Kristina as she enter Kaylie's room and Kaylie was laying in her bed. "Sure" said Kaylie as she sit up and share with Kristina. "I may talk at Cooper's funeral" said Kristina as they watch Casey playing with herself. "Who was driving the car they was in?" said Kaylie as she eat a spoonful of ice cream. "Cooper was driving that he died when he got to the hospital and Pete later that afternoon" said Kristina as they eat some ice cream. "I hope Lulu is okay. It was hard for her today and where was you this morning?" said Kaylie as Kristina put her spoon in the ice cream carton. "I was talking to my mom then we went the church" said Kristina as Kaylie smile and eat some more.

"Next few months will be rough" said Kaylie as they agreed with Christmas coming up in few weeks. "I know" said Kristina as they smile and finish the ice cream. "Lulu will make it through so will Maxie" said Kaylie as they thought of Lulu and Maxie. "Luke's with her and Maxie is at Mac's" said Kristina as they finish the ice cream and Kristina went to put them away then return. "AJ's out like a light and they are getting ready to put him in bed then go to sleep" said Kristina as Kaylie asked what they are doing. "AJ's adorable when he is sleeping like a angel" said Kaylie as she smile and they went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Devanes

"Kristina is she up?" said Jacilyn as Kaylie hadn't come out of her room since they got home last night. "I asked her if she want to come out to eat and she said no" said Kristina as she sit at the table to eat. "I will go talk to her" said Jacilyn as she went to Kaylie's room.

"Kaylie I missed him too so does everyone. Please get up and you know how Pete is he wouldn't want you to stay in bed and think about him all the time but try to move on that was partly of what he told Lulu who told me" said Jacilyn as Kaylie sit up in her bed.

"I am sad he's gone and mad at the driver for killing them" said Kaylie as they hug and Jacilyn comfort her. "Everyone who loved Pete and Cooper is upset that this had happened. We will be seeing Brenda soon. Can you get ready and come out to eat?" said Jacilyn as Kaylie nod and she left while Kaylie got ready and join them.

"Hey boys" said Kaylie as she notice them in the living room. "You okay?" said Dean as he look at her and she nod. "Dean I really missed him" said Kaylie as she hug him after he came over to her. "You all had rough night?" said Jamie as he look at Kristina who nod at him. "We did. It will take time to move on" said Kristina as she hug Jamie and look over to Kaylie in Dean's arms. "Let's go" said Aidan as they all left.

Cooper's Visitation

"How are you Lulu?" said Kristina as she look at Lulu. "I am doing okay" said Lulu as she smile at them. "She's pregnant" said Lucky as Lulu hit him while glaring at him. "You are not to tell everyone at once and I can do that on my own" said Lulu as she look at her brother.

"It would be nice to have a child of Pete and him having child of his with you here" said Kristina as Lucky agreed then she went over to Kaylie. "Lulu is pregnant" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie. "Seriously?" said Kaylie as she smile. "Yes Lucky confirmed it" said Kristina as they smile.

"Hey ladies" said Mac as he notice them talking to Molly and Lila Rae. "Hey Mac" said Molly as they smile at him. "You all pay your respect?" said Mac as they nod at him. "It was the first thing we did when we came in" said Kaylie as they look over to the coffin. "He was a good man and a good cop" said Kristina as she look at Mac. "He was" said Mac as he went with Alexis to see Maxie by the coffin talking to Georgie and Dillon. "Can we get out of here?" said Lila Rae as she look at Kristina and Kaylie. "Hold on" said Kristina as she went to see Maxie first then they left.

Kelly's

"Cooper's?" said Mike as he was already there in his nice suit. "Yeah and our little sisters got uncomfortable that's why we left" said Kristina as they sit at the counter and look at him. "You two can take time off for awhile until you two are ready to work" said Mike as they nod while smiling at him. "Mike can we have Sundaes?" said Molly as he smile at her. "Four sundaes coming up" said Mike as he left to get them some sundaes.

"Tomorrow we will be at the funeral then burial and off to eat at the church like last night. We can't leave but today was fine and if you two can't stand it then stay home. Kaylie had hard time but she loved Pete and I knew him" said Kristina as she look at Lila and Molly. "I know. We have gone to Pete's now Cooper's" said Lila Rae as Kaylie hug her.

"This was an accident that took their lives you understand and we never expected this to happen at all" said Kaylie as Mike show up with sundaes. "It was sad and I wish I could do something" said Molly as she look at her sundae. "Like you felt helpless and wondered what is next?" said Kristina as Molly nod. "So do I" said Kristina as they eat their sundaes.

"Ladies this is where you all ran off to?" said Luke as he walk into Kelly's. "What bring you by?" said Kristina as she smile at him. "Mike can you get some soup for Lulu since she haven't been well lately" said Luke as he look at Mike who nod. "I will go have Sam get stuff for her and tell her I said to get better soon" said Mike as he went into the kitchen.

"She's pregnant?" said Lila Rae as she and Molly look at him. "Nice going" said Kristina as they laugh. "Yes she is a month along. She want the baby since it is Pete's. I am taking her to see Dr. Lee day after tomorrow" said Luke as he sit down by the girls. "Tell her we can babysit for her" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed.

"I will" said Luke as he smile and left after Mike gave him a bag to take to Lulu's. "We will see you tomorrow" said Kristina as they got up and he clean up. "Have a good night" said Mike as they nod and went home.

Devanes

"We will have to go back to school the next following day" said Kaylie as they look at AJ who was sitting on Kaylie's lap. "It will be ok" said Kristina as she play with AJ. "Diego was friends with Pete and Cooper. He was there and he will be tomorrow" said Kaylie as Kristina sit down by them both. "I remember seeing him and I forgot they were still friends" said Kristina as they laugh. "This little man have few memories of Pete since May and when they moved here" said Kaylie as she hug AJ in her arms.

"Lulu will name her son Peter and we will spoil him rotten" said Kristina as they laugh and make AJ smile. "If she is having a boy" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed.

"How many boys are there in Spencer family tree?" said Kristina as she thought to herself. "Lucky have three boys. Nikolas have a son and a daughter" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina. "There leave Lulu's" said Kristina as she smile. "He will be something after he is born" said Kaylie as AJ went to sleep in her arms. "We will tell him all about Pete" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed. "We will" said Kaylie as she got up to go put AJ to bed then they went to bed.

Next day

Devanes

"You ok?" said Kaylie as they got ready to go to the funeral. "I am and just getting ready to go up on the stage to talk" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie. "It will be fine" said Kaylie as she smile at her. "Mom and Aidan just left to take AJ to Leni's so we better go" said Kaylie as they left.

Cooper's funeral

"Maxie can I go first?" said Kristina as she and Kaylie went over to her. "Sure that's fine. Lulu's going up for me and we will go to the burial" said Maxie as she smile at the girls. "Okay" said Kaylie as she and Kristina hug her then went to sit with Dean and Jamie. "Maxie asked me to start this and Kristina you want to come up here?" said Lucky as he smile at Kristina then she come up to him and Lucky move off the stage.

"Thanks. Cooper was good cop and good friend. He was good thing ever to happened to Maxie after Jesse died and now this happened but I am sure he would want us to move on to good memories of him. He was fun to be around and one night I was working when he came in for coffee. He would be like hey Kristina Coffee then I give him coffee which we would talk for awhile. Ever since they came back here. We all were busy with our own lives to come to this point of why we are here. Before that we were young and having fun. Everything had changed in five years that they all had went away, came back, those good and bad times. We may been busy but we always got together for holidays and birthdays. We will miss you Cooper as much we will miss Pete" said Kristina as she leave the stage.

"Okay Lulu you sure you want to do this?" said Nikolas as he and Lulu were on the stage. "Yes and get off the stage" said Lulu as he nod at her and walk away. "Alright" said Nikolas as he went off the stage.

"I am up here for Maxie since this is second time she had lost someone first it was Jesse and now Cooper both were good cops. I just found out that I am expecting and I hope it's a boy. Pete and Cooper were good friends. We all became close while being in Italy and when we got here for good. We just stay in touch but we all had different paths we were on. We will miss you Cooper at least you and Pete are in better place. Maxie loved you too and so do I. May he live on in our memories forever" said Lulu as she leave the stage.

"He was my brother and we had our moments. I will miss him and he was good man" said Brenda as she sniffle and went to get off the stage.

"If no one want to come up here and I know losing someone is hard. Everyone should pay respect to the family and let us have some time alone to say goodbye to a dear friend and family" said Lucky as he watch everyone paid respects and leave. "Ready Maxie?" said Brenda as they were shedding tears. "Let's go" said Maxie as they start to leave to the burial.

"Cooper was great man and in death he died a great man loved by many" said Mac as the coffin was lowered into the ground to the bottom then everyone got up and toss a flower of memory to his coffin then walk away while the grave was filling up to the top.

Church's dining room

"Why did you not tell me you are pregnant?" said Maxie as she sit with Lulu. "I just found out and I told him before he died. He said if it is a boy to name him Peter" said Lulu as they hug. "At least we got something good out of all this" said Maxie as Lulu smile. "I missed him and the apartment seem empty without him" said Lulu as Maxie nod.

"I have been staying with Mac since that day. Georgie went to get Blaze and things I need" said Maxie as she knew one day she have to go back to the apartment. "Want to move out?" said Lulu as Maxie nod. "I do. Let's get a house for us and the baby. Three bedroom house and be roommates. I will help out with the baby I promise" said Maxie as she smile. "Alright we can" said Lulu as Maxie cheer and hug her.

"You will have to go back to Cooper's and pack so will I. It going to be hard Maxie" said Lulu as Maxie nod. "Have your brothers do the work and get more men if you need because you are not lifting a finger for next nine months" said Maxie as Lulu said eight months. "Eight months and you are one month along" said Maxie as Lulu nod.

"Dad's taking me to see Dr. Lee tomorrow" said Lulu as Maxie smile. "Diego seem to been watching us lately" said Maxie as they look over to Diego who was talking to his sisters. "He's just being here for us. Use my baby or our new house to keep you busy then he will back off. He came over to check on me for last two days with Abby" said Lulu as Maxie laugh then the day end to a new beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Three weeks later

Christmas day

Alcazars

"I keep expecting Pete to show up but I know he won't be there. My first Christmas without Pete for the rest of my life" said Kaylie as she sit on the couch. "It will take time getting used to it. Maxie and Lulu are coming over to drop something off" said Lorenzo as she smile at him. "Really?" said Kaylie as Diego, Abby, Skyler, Skye and Lila Rae came into the room.

"Let's opens the gifts" said Skye as they went through all gifts. "I will go get it" said Diego as he went to the door. "Merry Christmas" said Lulu as she, Maxie and Diego came into the room. "We went around to deliver something to people who mean alot to Cooper and Pete" said Maxie as she give one to them and Kaylie. "Picture of Pete" said Kaylie as she sniffle. "Kaylie" said Maxie as she hug her. "Thanks" said Kaylie as she look at the picture. "We are off to Mac's" said Lulu as she smile and left with Maxie.

Devanes

"Mom?" said Kaylie as she arrive and walk through the door. "In here" said Jacilyn as she was holding AJ while Aidan hang a picture. "I got mine at dad's" said Kaylie as she notice a same picture of Pete that was hanging on the wall. "It was kind of them to do that" said Aidan as they smile and left to have dinner with Drake family.

Drakes

"Hey just in time to have dinner" said Patrick as he let them in. "Matt" said Jacilyn as they hug. "I gather you all got the picture of Pete" said Matt as they nod while looking at him. "Me too" said Matt as he and Kaylie hug. "Come on let's eat" said Robin as she had Emma at the table then they had good dinner and went on to celebrate New Year without Pete.

One month later

Alcazars

"Do you need anything done since I am due to school soon" said Kaylie as she got ready when Lila Rae called out her agreement. "You all make alot of cookies and we have enough to last the event. Molly and Lila Rae offered to sell it. You and Kristina wanted the drawings right?" said Skye as she look at the papers.

"We do" said Kaylie as Lila Rae call for her at the door. "Stop by Kelly's to see Mike then come home get change and go to Metro Court by seven" said Skye as the girls nod and left.

PCHS

"Molly and I were able to get enough cupcakes by colors. Sam got all red and pinks. Me and Molly made them out of Angel cakes" said Kristina as Kaylie smile. "I love angel cakes and you better keep me away" said Kaylie as they laugh.

"I am selling tickets at door" said Dean as he look at the girls. "Yes and Jamie is to gather the entry money then give them a ticket each. We have Jax offering food and bake sale. Kris and I are in charge of the drawings" said Kaylie as they went to homeroom.

"Okay seven to ten?" said Dean as they nod. "Skye asked me to stop by Kelly's to see Mike I don't know why. I know Leni and Brielle offered to take all the kids for the night" said Kaylie as she wonder why she is need at Kelly's. "I will get Jamie updated by the time we get there and I hope we get to raise enough to the goal" said Kristina as they agreed.

"What are we doing this for?" said Dean as they look at him. "For the new cancer wing" said Kristina as she and Kaylie tell him then they went to classes. "We raised alot from girls scouts and we gave it to Jax to give to Skye" said Sam as they smile. "This is nice way to give back from the community" said Kaylie as they agreed. "I am glad they offered half of the money to give to the hospital" said Ryan as they went to classes.

Metro Court

"How is it going?" said Kaylie as she arrive and stand by Dean. "Pretty well" said Dean as she nod and look around. "I talked to Mike and he send some extras for bake sales. Sam and Ryan took care of it for me" said Kaylie as she smile. "You look beautiful" said Dean as she smile at him. "Thanks I went home to mom's to change since my dresses are there. You look handsome" said Kaylie as he grin and Kristina arrive. "We need to go take care of our duty" said Kristina as they leave to their table.

"I draw then you read it" said Kaylie as they get things out and ready. "OK that's fine with me" said Kristina as she made sure everything is ready. "I think we are fine" said Kaylie as they had everything set up. "Only if we were twenty-one we can get a drink" said Kristina as they laugh. "True" said Kaylie as she smile. "Here we go" said Kristina as she smile everyone start arriving.

"Don't worry everything is fine and doing well. Bake sale have made great profit and they even offered to pay for dinner toward it. We could be able to get the money we needed" said Skye as they nod. "When should we do this?" said Kaylie as she look at Skye. "Get the tickets from Jamie and put it in this jar then mix it up and draw" said Skye as Kaylie went to Jamie and return.

"Here we go" said Kaylie as she mix it to draw one without looking in then Kristina start talking on the microphone while they keep pace of it. "She's doing well" said Lorenzo as he and Jacilyn smile. "She's our daughter and she's brave. She believe into doing right thing and helping out since she was five" said Jacilyn as Skye appear. "We got enough but close" said Skye as she kept track of the goal they need to reach. "I offered some money" said Lorenzo as she smile at him.

"I know honey but the girls had this idea and we raised them better. Mike had sent some brownies and fudges bars" said Skye as Jacilyn smile. "I better go buy some" said Jacilyn as she left to the bake sale table. "They are one dollar each" said Molly as she sell them.

"The cupcakes are fifty cents" said Lila Rae as they run the bake sale table when Jacilyn came over to get some brownies. "How is it going?" said Jacilyn as they smile. "Awesome and we have got alot of money already" said Molly as more came to get some. "Cool" said Jacilyn as she leave.

"My heels is killing me" said Kristina as they took a break. "Mine too" said Kaylie as she agreed. "You all good?" said Jax as he check on them. "Other than our heels killing us we are super" said Kristina as they giggle. "Take them off then" said Jax as they smile. "OK" said Kaylie as they took off the heels.

"Much better?" said Jax as they nod. "Way better but standing on them for so long make it sore" said Kristina as Jamie brought more tickets to them then left back to the doors. "Time's almost out anyway and get those done since we are ending in fifteen minutes" said Jax as they nod and they got to work.

"Jamie, Dean go get the money from Molly and take them to Skye" said Jax as they nod and went on to do other job. "How's it going?" said Aidan as he, Robin, Matt and Patrick went to him. "Very well you all going?" said Jax as they nod. "I got to get Emma and go home" said Patrick as they smile and left. "We all ran out" said Molly as she and Lila Rae came over to their table.

"No angel cake for you now" said Kristina as they laugh. "All done Jax" said Kaylie as the table were clean off and everyone start leaving. "This is great Valentine's day ever" said Dean as Kaylie kiss him. "I know" said Kaylie as she smile. "Kristina, Molly you both ready to go?" said Alexis as they nod. "My feet are killing me" said Kristina as she and Kaylie put their heels back on. "Should have sit down" said Jamie as they glare at him. "Sure Jamie but we were busy to sit down" said Kaylie as they all went home.

Three weeks later

Alcazars

AJ and Skyler's first birthday

"We are having the party at your mom's. Can you and Kristina go get the cakes and ice cream plus two free small cakes for the boys" said Skye as she get things ready for the party in the afternoon. "Sure I will go call a car then get Kristina" said Kaylie as she got ready to go.

"It will be just us, Drakes, Matt, Davis and Spencers" said Skye as she double check the list. "Skye it will be fine" said Kaylie as Skye agreed. "I know I should make some calls" said Skye as Kaylie nod and left.

Bakery

"Alcazar/Devanes cake and two small ones for free since. AJ and Skyler will be on sugar high after the party end" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina. "Both turning one" said Kristina as she look at the ice cream then they all got them paid.

Devanes

"Put them in the kitchen" said Kaylie as she and Kristina went to put them away. "We got the covers for the floor when they make a mess, cakes and ice cream. Are we missing anything?" said Kristina as they look at each other and Kaylie get her phone.

D- You got the stuff?- Kaylie

D- Yes and on our way over- Diego

"Gifts goes over there but I want them in two different places one for AJ and other for Skyler" said Kaylie as they look around the living room then they all got ready for the party. "The boys are on the way" said Diego as they smile. "Guests too" said Abby as they start to get things ready for the boys. "Don't touch the gifts yet" said Jacilyn as she and Skye arrive with the boys then everyone show up.

"Kristina get two bags for the wrappings" said Kaylie as Kristina was in the kitchen with Leni and Brielle then came out with two bags. "I will take AJ and you take Skyler" said Kristina as they smile and went to the boys. "No wait show it first" said Kaylie as they laugh while they all watch the boys went through all gifts with Kaylie and Kristina cleaning up after them. "It's all done" said Kristina as the boys sit down by the toys. "Get the boys in the seat" said Robin as Skye went to get the cakes and Jacilyn take some pictures.

"Here we go" said Lorenzo as Kaylie and Kristina watch the boys. "They are going to get us are they?" said Kristina as Kaylie nod at her. "Oh boys" said Dean as he laugh while watching them. "Shut up Dean" said Kaylie as she and Kristina glare at Dean then they start singing.

"Blow it" said Skye as Kaylie and Kristina helped the boys blow out the candles after third try with the boys. "Dig in boys" said Aidan as they all laugh then have some cake and ice cream. "We got away in time" said Kristina as they look at the messy boys. "They need bath later" said Kaylie as Dean look at them. "You two want to?" said Dean as they tell him no.

"They are on sugar high now" said Lucky as he smile. "I know what to look forward for this baby's first birthday is that" said Lulu as Nikolas agreed. "They get messy because they are toddlar now" said Nikolas as they watch the boys with their cakes. "Ok we better get our boys home" said Elizabeth as she look at Emily.

"Nikolas they need to home and they can deal with them" said Emily as she smile at him. "Of course" said Nikolas as he clean up. "I can give you a ride home when you are ready to go" said Aidan as she smile at him. "Thanks but I called mom and she's coming" said Kristina as he smile at him and he nod then went to clean up. "OK then Miss Davis" said Kaylie call her to the kitchen. "Skye the boys are in the bath" said Aidan as she went to check on them and Dean left.

"You got soaked" said Kristina as she and Kaylie laugh. "I got cakes all over me then I changed and now" said Aidan as he clean up the mess while Kaylie took all AJ's toys to his room and Diego took all Skyler's toys to the car.

"I got them all cleaned up and dressed" said Skye as the boys show up all cleaned. "I guess we are off" said Lorenzo as he got up and got Skyler in his arms. "Later" said Skye as they all left. "Thanks for your help" said Jacilyn as they smile. "I had great time" said Kristina as they smile and she left to go home then the night passed by quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kaylie's sixteenth birthday

Alcazars

"Happy sweet sixteen" said Lorenzo as he and Skye smile when Kaylie came in. "Thanks. Diego's taking me somewhere then me and Abby are off shopping with Kristina. You all took care of Kristina's to be with mine?" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "It was nice of you to have her celebrate her missed sixteenth birthday after what happened around her birthday. We are proud and we didn't tell Kristina but we told Alexis and Molly and they will be there" said Skye as she smile and feed Skyler.

"If he can talk he would tell me. That's Diego and Kristina need to celebrate her missed birthday" said Kaylie as she smile when Skyler smile at her and left. "For a one year old and she's sixteen already" said Lorenzo as she look at him and they smile. "You have one more daughter who is under sixteen" said Skye as he smile at her. "My girls are growing up" said Lorenzo as she smile while agreeing to that.

"Sky you are making a mess and it's time for bath" said Skye as Skyler play with his food. "That's my boy" said Lorenzo as he laugh. "Dad? We was to go and plan the party" said Lila Rae as she stood there looking at her parents. "Seem like yesterday she was a baby and now she's eight" said Skye as she look at Lila Rae.

"With Kaylie all grown up and I still have other little girl" said Lorenzo as he got up and Lila Rae look at her father. "You two have four kids but two of us share same parents so do I need to call Molly? I am sure she can get it done in heartbeat while you two remember our childhood in past time" said Lila Rae as she look at them and Skyler giggle. "Let's go" said Lorenzo as he left with Lila Rae.

Driver's license place

"Where are we going?" said Kaylie as she notice that they arrive to driver's license place. "Really?" said Kaylie as she hug him then she went to take the drive test. "Did you?" said Diego as he notice her coming back an hour later.

"I passed so I am going to get it" said Kaylie as he hug her then she went to get her license and state ID. "We have one more place to go to" said Diego as she follow him to the car. "I am getting a car?" said Kaylie as she grin when she notice they pull into the car dealer parking lot.

Car dealer place

"Dad just give them the money and to let you get the car you want" said Diego as she smile and went off looking for her car then she chosen 2015 black Pontiac sun fire car. "Can I drive it home?" said Kaylie as Diego laugh and Kaylie were excited. "Sure see you at home and be safe" said Diego as he smile at her. "Promise" said Kaylie as they got in their cars and drove home.

Alcazars

"Nice ride" said Kristina as she admire the car that Kaylie brought. "You know it. Shopping?" said Kaylie as she smile at her. "You will love it once you see what we have planned" said Kristina as she smile and Abby came over to them. "Let's go and I am driving" said Kaylie as Abby smile and they left in her car.

Nails place

"Today is a good day" said Kristina as they laugh while getting their nails done. "Sweet sixteen already and you turning seventeen soon in November" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina. "True" said Kristina as Abby laugh.

"You two done?" said Abby as they smile when Kristina nod. "OK let's go" said Abby as they walk outside. "School's almost out" said Kaylie as Kristina smile. "Peter is due in August" said Kristina as Kaylie smile at her. "Can't wait for his arrival" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed. "A carbon copy of Pete" said Kristina as Kaylie and Abby look at her. "That could happen" said Abby as they were walking toward other store.

K- Metro Court by seven right?- Jamie

J- Yes and is things going smooth?- Kristina

K- We could be ready by six- Jamie

"We should leave at five to get ready for dinner" said Abby as Kristina had show her the texts. "Are we eating out today?" said Kaylie as they nod while looking at her. "You told Lorenzo to do whatever for your sixteenth birthday" said Abby as she remind her and they walk into the store. "Last year I had a party then went to Pine Valley. Aidan had everyone we knew there at the party that Amanda threw and we had good time" said Kaylie as they smile and remembered that weekend.

Dresses store

K- Happy birthday and see you soon- Dean

D- Thanks and I can't hardly wait- Kaylie

K- You will love it once the night end- Dean

"Stop texting with Dean and try on the dresses" said Kristina as she took her phone and give her the dresses to try on. "OK" said Kaylie as she went to try them on. "Diego said to pay for the stuff and I paid for the nails" said Abby as they look at the dresses. "I got the hair do covered" said Kristina as they smile.

"I chosen the blue and I got matching shoes. I have a purse and jewelry's at mom's that could match this dress" said Kaylie as Abby and Kristina look at each other. "We have one more place then we have to go get ready at your dad's" said Kristina as Kaylie let Abby paid for the things. "Why can't I go to my mom's too?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "We will try to make time and we are due to some where in ten minutes" said Abby as they left to the last place.

Super Hair Styles

"Today's her sixteenth birthday and we are having a party for her a big one" said Abby as she tell the hairdressers. "A day to remember forever" said Kristina as they were getting hair and face done. "Amazing work" said Kaylie as she liked how she look in the mirror. "I got it" said Kristina as she went to paid the bill and they left.

Alcazars house

"Never mind about going to mom's I found some and other purse" said Kaylie as she came downstairs. "You look beautiful and are you ready?" said Abby as she smile and stand by the front door. "Let's go" said Kaylie as they went outside to get in a limo.

Metro Court

D- We are here and are you all ready?- Abby

A- Been done since six and dad said to let come her up here- Diego

"Happy sweet sixteen" said Everyone as she, Kristina and Abby arrive into the dining room of Metro Court.

"Thank you. This is amazing" said Kaylie as she smile and Dean went to hug her then they look at Kristina. "Me too?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie and Kaylie nod then they hug.

"You missed yours due to Pete's and Cooper's deaths. You stayed with me for days ever since they died. It's our party because unlike you we need to celebrate our sixteenth birthday" said Kaylie as they smile. "Thank you and you are great best friend I have" said Kristina as they hug then walk around the room talking to everyone.

"How did it go?" said Dean as Kristina smile at him. "Like a breeze and how did it go here?" said Kristina as she look at him. "Smooth like Jamie said" said Dean as Kaylie join them.

"Now's time for you to see the cake" said Kristina as she smile and Kaylie look around to see Jax bring in the cakes. "Red velvet cake with strawberry icing and your favorite cake too Kristina" said Jax as he was standing next to the cakes. "Yes it is thanks Jax" said Kaylie and Kristina as they hug him. "Now make a wish and wish big" said Mike as they all laugh. "OK" said Kristina as they took deep breath and smile then blew out sixteen candles.

"Now dinner is served and no cake for now" said Luke as they laugh. "The gifts?" said Kaylie as she and Kristina look at Luke. "Way later" said Luke as Lulu look at her. "Dad. after the cake's fine with you?" said Lulu as she look at them then she nod and they went to have dinner. "I noticed Jamie is here" said Kaylie as she look at her. "He helped out with Dean and others" said Kristina as she smile.

"They did great job here" said Kaylie as they smile. "We have many gifts to open" said Kristina as they laugh. "Mine is blue" said Dean as he show her his gift. "Next to my green" said Kristina as he smile. "That's many" said Kaylie as they went to the gifts table. "Kaylie what are you doing?" said Lorenzo as he notice them. "What? all of them are for me" said Kaylie as she smile at her father. "Me too" said Kristina as they laugh.

"Since we are away from them. My dad and Jason are getting out soon" said Kristina as Kaylie look at her. "For parole?" said Kaylie as Kristina nod. "I don't know if they knew about it" said Kristina as they watch Lorenzo and Diego talking. "What are the conditions?" said Dean as they look at Dean. "Not now later" said Kaylie as Diego come over then Kaylie and Kristina open all the gifts after they had the cake.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to our party the sweet sixteenth and thank you" said Kaylie as she and Kristina smile while they cheer. "Kay" said AJ as Kaylie pick him up. "AJ" said Kaylie as she smile at her one year old brothers AJ and Skyler who came over by her then she put AJ down.

"I got a black black Pontiac sun fire car and I can drive now" said Kaylie as the room was full of laughter. "OK drive safe and follow the law" said Lucky as he smile. "Be safe no matter what" said Nikolas as he hug her. "I will be and I drove it home today" said Kaylie as she look at them. "She's a good driver" said Diego as he hug Kaylie then the party died down. "We will talk later" said Kristina as she left with their other friends then they all went home.

Four weeks later

Alcazars

"Ready?" said Kaylie as she and Lila had ate and got dressed for riding. "Horsey" said Skyler as they smile. "We can watch on the fence" said Skye as they all went outside.

Stables

"Snow calm down that's a good girl" said Kaylie as she had took Lila Rae's horse Dolly out too. "Here" said Lila Rae as they got the horses ready to be ridden. "Sky be careful" said Skye as she let Skyler down to pet them. "Skyler you got to move" said Kaylie as he ran to Skye's arms while Kaylie help Lila Rae on Dolly then got on Snow Princess.

"Easy" said Lila Rae as she pull her horse back while Kaylie took off down the trail. "Fun!" said Skyler as he laugh while Lila Rae rode off down the trail then they went inside.

Outside

"The black" said Lila Rae as she catch up to find them by the meadows where Honey were at. "There's Honey" said Kaylie as she get Snow back on the trail. "What are you going to do with your colt?" said Lila as they ride easy and talk. "Stomper? I am keeping him and Dean's horse Tanner will mate with her again in the future" said Kaylie as she smile. "Stomper as he keep beating the ground harder" said Lila Rae as they laugh. "Skyler's Colt brave is going to get big" said Kaylie as they stop at the creek.

Back at the house

"Kay asked me to come over to talk about my dad" said Kristina as she come inside and Skye lead her to the living room. "Lila Rae and Kaylie left riding an hour ago on their horses and they should be back soon" said Skye as they sit down and talk. "Horsey" said Skyler as he jump up and down from the window and they went outside to see them come toward the stables in fast pace.

"Heard that?" said Skye as they all were at the stable doors. "That is why his name is Stomper because he made noise with his hoofs since he got his new shoes" said Kaylie as she went to check on him then brought him outside. "Hey boy easy" said Kaylie as she lead him out to a pasture with Brave. "We should have Jamie work for us" said Kaylie as they laugh.

"He would think we are crazy if we asked him" said Kristina as Kaylie brush her horse and put both mares in with their young colts. "We keep our mares and babies together. Black with Honey in meadow but they will be in the stables at night" said Skye as they watch Kaylie's first colt running around. "Brave's smart enough to not give him attention" said Lila Rae as they went inside.

"Kris we are going over next door. Casey come on" said Kaylie as she had showered and changed before they left.

Diego and Abby's

"Why are we here?" said Kristina as they got into the yard. "They left me in charge of their beloved pets and they went to NYC" said Kaylie as she open the door then two dogs flew out the house and they went inside. "I can't believe that Diego asked you to watch the dogs while he and Abby leave for their one year anniversary in NYC" said Kristina as Kaylie give her a tour of her brother's place. "I know and is he really getting out?" said Kaylie as they return to the living room.

"He is. I am glad but I hope he don't break the agreement since he can't contact or see or talk to Lorenzo. Diego said he don't care and he just want to move on with his family" said Kristina as they sit down on the couch. "That sound like Diego. In few months it will be one year since we lost Pete and Cooper" said Kaylie as she missed Pete and talking to him. "It is and we have Peter once he is born" said Kristina as they smile.

"Lila Rae, Skye and I don't care much. My mom said she just want her family safe as long he leave my dad alone. She's fine with it and Aidan's on her side" said Kaylie as Kristina nod. "In a year we will be away at college" said Kristina as Kaylie smile at her. "Once we are gone it's out of our hands" said Kaylie as they heard some noise outside.

"What are they doing?" said Kristina as they smile. "You all better behave" said Kaylie as she call out to the dogs and they start laughing. "They are not listening" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie who agreed with her. "Coco, Jade, Casey what are you all doing?" said Kaylie as she call out to the dogs. "Off of the couch" said Kristina as the dogs jump on them. "We got to clean up" said Kaylie as they did clean up whatever mess there are before Diego and Abby get home from NYC. "See you later" said Kristina as she left with Jamie who came to pick her up then the night passed by.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Three months later

Alcazars

"I am off to Lulu's to help out since Peter is due any day" said Kaylie as she grab her purse. "You excited about the baby?" said Lorenzo as she nod. "I am and he's Pete's son. He would like for me to be there for Peter. When he turn two I am off to college" said Kaylie as she is junior at PCHS and a year away from attending college. "There's holidays" said Skye as she nod. "I better go" said Kaylie as she smile and left.

Lulu and Maxie's

"Are you going to stand there and not help?" said Lulu as she look at her brother. "You were to be resting" said Lucky as they were getting the baby room ready for Peter's arrival. "True and he's coming soon" said Lulu as she went to sit down.

"I just want you to get enough rest before he's on the way" said Lucky as he smile and went out to the backyard. "Fine" said Lulu as the door open then close. "Hey" said Kaylie as she and Kristina walk to the couch.

"Emily and Elizabeth are in the baby room. Lucky and Nikolas is out back setting things up for Peter when he get older. My dad is out getting lunch for the whole army" said Lulu as she smile at the girls. "Maxie?" said Kaylie as she and Kristina sit down. "Getting more baby stuff we need to last next year" said Lulu as they smile. 

"How are you feeling cupcake?" said Luke as he arrive and put lunch from Kelly's on the table. "I am fine dad" said Lulu as they laugh then they all have lunch. "What can we do?" said Kristina as she look at Lulu. "You two can help me childproof the house" said Maxie as they agreed and got to work all day.

Alcazars

"Skyler come on please just lay down" said Kaylie as she put Skyler to bed. "No" said Skyler as he giggle while he lay in his bed trying to get up. "I need to go to sleep too" said Kaylie as she make him lay down again. "Is everything okay?" said Skye as she and Lorenzo came home. "He won't go to sleep" said Kaylie as she yawn. "I got him and go to bed" said Lorenzo as he went to take care of Skyler while they went to bed.

One week later

Peter's Arrival

Alcazars

"AJ!" said Kaylie as she, Kristina and Dean was over at her dad's house with Skyler and AJ swimming and playing. "Got you" said AJ as he laugh while holding the hose in his hands. "Sky" said Kristina as Skyler shriek about how cold the water was from the hose making them laugh. "That freezing" said Skyler as Dean hold him in his arms. "Hey" said Dean as he gave Kaylie's cellphone to her after it rang.

K- He's coming and get here soon- Maxie

"Hey Kristina we got to go" said Kaylie as the girls dry off. "We got to go to the hospital" said Kristina as she smile. "He's here already?" said Dean as he look at Kaylie. "Maxie just texted me to get there soon" said Kaylie as the girls went to change to go. "Dean you sure you want to stay with the boys? Lila and Leni will be here in an hour. You two listen to Dean because Kris and I are going to see Lulu's new baby" said Kaylie as she smile and the boys nod.

"I tired" said Skyler as he yawn. "Go on and I will get the boys change then we will watch TV" said Dean as she smile at him. "Land before time" said AJ as Dean nod and the girls left.

Hospital

"Peter James Marquez Jr" said Lulu as she hold her newborn son her arms. "He's getting Pete's last name?" said Maxie as she look at her and look at Peter. "He is. Pete is his father and I will be sure that he will always know him then later tell him what happened to him when he asked" said Lulu as she smile at her baby boy.

"Hey" said Kaylie as she and Kristina came in the room with flowers, balloons and bear saying it's a boy then put them on a table. "Want to?" said Lulu as she smile at Kaylie and Kaylie came closer then carefully got Peter into her arms. "Welcome to the world Peter and we will look after you as you grow up" said Kaylie as she sit down with him in her arms.

"Brown eyes and black hair he look like Pete" said Kristina as she look down on the baby. "How are you feeling Lulu?" said Maxie as she look at Lulu. "Tired and sore after being in labor all day then he was born an hour ago. Dad's off doing something" said Lulu as they smile while they have a idea what he is doing.

"He's off telling everyone about your baby" said Maxie as Lulu smile. "He have four grandsons" said Kristina as they laugh softly. "I can't believe he's here and it's amazing" said Kaylie as she let Kristina hold him. "Hi Peter" said Kristina as she smile at Peter in her arms.

"Lucky meet Peter your nephew" said Lulu as Elizabeth and Emily smile at the newborn. "We left the kids home with Luke while we all can see him" said Emily as she smile. "He's beautiful Lulu" said Lucky as he hold the baby in his arms. "He is" said Lulu as she yawn. "Do you have someone to stay with you?" said Nikolas as he look at Lulu. "Maxie is then we will go home. I am nervous about that" said Lulu as she look at her brothers.

"I was single raised by my mom for eight years if she can do it. You can do it but we will help and he will have everyone lining up to watch him for you" said Kaylie as Nikolas hold Peter for awhile until he start crying and he give Peter to Lulu. "He's hungry again" said Lulu as they nod and got up.

"We got to go the hours just end" said Lucky as they all but Maxie left. "I am going to see about us getting some food" said Maxie as she left to let Lulu feed her son. "Peter my son. I will always protect you" said Lulu as she smile at her son. "Is it clear?" said Maxie as she appear.

"They said that he is doing well and I already love my baby" said Lulu as Maxie smile and they eat while Peter sleep. "We are going to have our hands full when we bring him home" said Maxie as she look at Peter then Matt appear.

"I heard from Patrick and Robin that you had your baby today" said Matt as he smile at Lulu. "He's over here sleeping. I fed him and Maxie changed him" said Lulu as he went to look at the baby. "Look like Pete. He must be proud already" said Matt as they smile.

Alcazars

"Dean and AJ went home?" said Kaylie as she return home. "They did and how was Lulu's newborn son?" said Skye as she smile. "He's beautiful and his name is Peter. He seem small and Lulu will raise him well. I have faith" said Kaylie as she sit down. "You were single raised by your mom for eight years and she's not alone in the world as single mom" said Lorenzo as he was sitting on the couch.

"He's August baby and his birthstone is Pale Green. AJ and Skyler is Aquamarine" said Lila Rae as they smile. "I am tired from long day and I am going to bed. is Skyler in bed?" said Kaylie as she got up. "Been in bed for a hour" said Skye as she nod and they went to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Junior year

Alcazars

"Don't you dare Skyler I have to leave in few minutes" said Kaylie as she watch Skyler. "Skyler put that spoon down" said Skye as Skyler was trying to throw it when Skye stop him. "I am out of here before I get any on me" said Kaylie as she leave. "Drive safety" said Lorenzo as he call out while she left.

D- Tell dad not to worry about me driving- Kaylie

K- Can you blame us for it?- Diego

D- Whatever I am at school now- Kaylie

PCHS

"Where's Kaylie?" said Dean as he join Kristina and Jamie after they parked their cars next to each other when a black Pontiac sun fire arrive into the spot next to Dean's blue Dodge Ram Truck. "Hey" said Dean as he went to her and they kiss. "Ahem we are in the parking lot" said Kristina as she laugh while they stand by Kristina's dark blue Toyota SUV.

"You know our two year anniversary's coming up soon" said Dean as he kiss her again. "I know" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "I love you" said Dean as they look at each other. "I love you too" said Kaylie as he smile and they hug. "Are we only four here?" said Kaylie as she stand in front of Dean with him closer to her.

"Look like it" said Kristina as they look around the parking lot. "We are missing Sam and Ryan" said Kaylie as they all look at each other. "Those two cars next to us are classic" said Jamie as they look at the cars. "I think they are here let's go" said Kristina as they went inside.

"One year to go" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed and Dean join them in homeroom. "It is. What are you going to do for your seventeen birthday?" said Kaylie as she change the subject. "I was thinking of having a small party" said Kristina as Jamie join them in their homeroom. "Small as my fifteen birthday" said Kaylie as Kristina nod. "Yes just family and few friends" said Kristina as they went to classes.

"I am glad we got try out out of the way and made it" said Sam as he, Ryan, Kaylie and Kristina got lunch and went to get a table then sit down. "One more year" said Ryan as he smile. "I can't wait and where's the fast forward button?" said Kaylie as they laugh. "Call me if you find it" said Kristina as she smile then they went to classes and practices.

"Anyone's working at Kelly's today?" said Sam as he went to his 1965 black ford mustang fastback car and they look at the car. "I had the same look when he showed up in that car in Boston when he came from Brooklyn to see me" said Ryan as he laugh. "This is one of the classic" said Kristina as Sam smile.

"My dad loved this car and my grandfather then great grandfather you get the picture? This car had been in my family for very long time and dad gave me this car" said Sam as they nod.

"Same for me" said Ryan went as he went to his 1972 black impala car and they look at his car. "Let's park in this spots until we graduate and leave" said Jamie as they agreed. "I am working tonight Sam" said Kaylie as she went to her car. "I are off tonight and I am working tomorrow" said Kristina then they left.

Alcazars

"I arrive home safe" said Kaylie as she walk into the living room. "Boys she's sixteen and give her some space about her driving since she is good driver" said Skye as she stand up for Kaylie. "I have been driving since my sixteen birthday and I am always careful. I am being safe driver" said Kaylie as they nod. "OK" said Lorenzo as she smile. "Good now I have to go do my homework" said Kaylie as she went to her room then night passed by.

Few weeks later

Alcazars

"I am off to babysit Peter while Lulu help Lucky take the boys out for trick or treat" said Kaylie as she got ready. "Have fun" said Skye as she smile then Kaylie left.

Maxie and Lulu's

"Thanks for watching him and Maxie's out on a date with Matt" said Lulu as they smile at her. "I told you I will take him if you need a sitter only when I am free" said Kaylie as Lulu laugh. "I know but he's my baby and if you need anything just call. I had some bottles ready for him" said Lulu as she tell Kaylie everything she need to know. "Got it" said Kaylie as she laugh and Lulu left.

"I am here and is he sleeping?" said Kristina as she brought dinner from Kelly's after she got off work. "Finally I was getting bored while he sleep now food please" said Kaylie as they get their dinner out to eat. "I talked to my mom about going to college away from here" said Kristina as she eat her fries. "My family will stand behind me no matter where I go but I had planned to go to PCU and with Pete's gone. I want to go somewhere else" said Kaylie as they heard Peter cries.

"I got him" said Kristina as she went to get him then brought him down. "When was his last bottle?" said Kristina as she brought Peter downstairs. "Hours ago I will go get it" said Kaylie as she went to the kitchen. "Hey Peter" said Kristina as she smile at him. "Here you go and it passed the test" said Kaylie as she got the bottle warm and test it. "Here we go" said Kristina as she smile while feeding him. "I didn't get the chance to see Emma when she was a baby and I do now for Peter" said Kaylie as she smile at Peter. "Your brothers are one year older than him" said Kristina as they smile.

"Yeah they are and turning two in March" said Kaylie as Lulu and Maxie came home. "How is he?" said Lulu as she smile at them. "He's good and how was it?" said Kaylie as Lulu got Peter in her arms. "The boys had good time and brought home tons of candies" said Lulu as they smile. "I will clean up then we will go" said Kristina as she clean up. "We will be calling you two next time" said Maxie as she smile. "Awesome" said Kristina as they left.

Alcazars

"Oh my boys did you two rob a candy store?" said Kaylie as she look at AJ and Skyler on the floor with Lila Rae going through the candies. "No we went out for trick or treat" said Skyler as he give her a candy. "Aw thanks Sky" said Kaylie as she sit by him and eat the candy. "Here's dots" said AJ as he gave it to Kaylie.

"You two going to share?" said Diego as he join them. "Dig in" said Skyler as he giggle. "Skittles" said Lila Rae as she took it from Diego then they laugh while Diego try to get it back while AJ sit on Kaylie's lap. "Boys find me all M&Ms and Dots" said Kaylie as AJ and Skyler gave her all of it.

"Payday" said Lila Rae as Skyler reach out for the bar. "Not so fast what's the magic word?" said Lila Rae as the boys relied at please. "That's good boys" said Lila Rae as she give them half a bar each.

"Alright here's the rules. Put the candy in the bowl by types like Skittles and M&Ms in the same bowl" said Diego as he have Skyler on his lap while AJ sit on Kaylie's lap. "Bottle caps" said Lila Rae as she smile at Kaylie. "Oh give me root beer" said Kaylie as the girls laugh and Lila Rae open it. "Popcorn color balls" said Skyler as he get them all in his lap.

"I want blue" said AJ as Skyler give him blue one. "That was nice Sky" said Diego as they all smile. "Thank you" said AJ as he smile. "Now we have put the candies away and it's time for you to go to bed Sky" said Diego as they got up and clean up. "AJ went home?" said Diego as he found Lila Rae and Kaylie in the dining room with the bowls. "Dad went to take him home" said Lila Rae as she yawn. "I was sitting for Peter with Kris and now I am tired" said Kaylie as they went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alcazars

"Emma, Molly and I have play tonight. You coming right?" said Lila Rae as she look at her family. "We all will be there" said Lorenzo as she went to hug him.

"It's what we do Lila Rae for family is always be there for them and see you tonight" said Kaylie as she smile at Lila Rae and they left. "Would he behave at the play?" said Lorenzo as he look at Skye while Skyler eat next to her. "He better be good tonight" said Skye as they look at him and they went to work after taking him to Leni's.

PCHS

"I need you and our boys to go to Emma and Lila Rae's play tonight at their school" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina at her locker. "I will be there and pick up some hot chocolate for us all. It's Molly's play too" said Kristina as they went to homeroom.

"Dean?" said Kaylie as she stand by his desk and he look up to her from his book. "Hi beautiful" said Dean as he sit back in his seat and smile at her.

"Two years" said Kaylie as she sit at her desk and smile at him then rest her arms on his desk since she was sitting in front of his. "Did I tell you I have been taking Spanish classes for last two years currently?" said Dean as he move forward to her and smile. "Because I knew Spanish?" said Kaylie as she smile and sit back from him. "True" said Dean as the bell ring and they went to classes.

"You two talking in Spanish?" said Kristina as she and Jamie join them for lunch along with Sam and Ryan. "I know Italian and Spanish. Ryan knew Italian and been taking Spanish class with Dean for last two years" said Sam as they look at him and Dean smile at her.

"I knew Spanish longer as she does" said Kristina as they laugh. "So am I because I want to understand you two when you two talk in Spanish" said Jamie as they laugh at him and eat lunch. "See him?" said Kristina as they all look at the boy she point out then back to her.

"What are you trying to say?" said Dean as others agreed. "I have crush on him and he's cute" said Jamie as they smile and Kristina agreed. "That is Riley" said Kristina as she smile at Jamie and they all snuck other look at the boy they was talking about.

"He have nice butt" said Kaylie as Dean look at her and Jamie agreed with her. "Lucky he's gay" said Dean as she smile at him. "You are mine" said Kaylie as he smile and kiss her. "We can get you with him. I want the good stuff" said Kristina as she smile at him and he look at her smiling. "That's the bell" said Jamie as they went to classes.

"Hi. I have a friend who is interested" said Kristina as she walk up to Riley they was talking about at lunch. "Kristina" said Riley as he look at her and close his locker then pick up his bag. "I haven't seen you around much since today" said Kristina as they walk to the parking lot.

"We don't know each other that well" said Riley as he look at her. "Yes that is true. Kaylie and I went through hard time since her uncle Pete passed away. Dean and I had been there for her for months" said Kristina as she look at him and he nod.

"You are a good friend" said Riley as he stop to wait for his ride. "We all are sixteen, You?" said Kristina as she look at him and smile. "Like you I have my own crowd too. I am fifteen right now and turning sixteen in January then get to drive" said Riley as he look at her. "You would be eighteen when you get out of high school" said Kristina as he chuckle and agreed with her.

"Kristina Davis what are you doing?" said Jamie as they look over to Jamie and others looking at him while coming over to them. "Jamie meet Riley. Riley meet Jamie" said Kristina as she smile at Jamie who glare at her. "I wish I never told you the status of my sexuality" said Jamie as they laugh. "Honey you never did because Kaylie and I knew which you confirmed it" said Kristina as others agreed.

"You all know where the school is right? I got to go" said Kaylie as they nod and look at her. "OK. Dean?" said Kaylie as she smile and he follow her to her car. "I love you" said Dean as they kiss. "I love you too" said Kaylie as they left in their own cars then Sam and Ryan left in their cars. "I got to run and get my order from Kelly's on the way there" said Kristina as she left in her car.

"Are they always like this?" said Riley as he smile at him. "Ever since I met them and they are rubbing off on me already" said Jamie as he look at him. "My ride is here" said Riley as he notice his ride coming to him. "I better go before the girls get rile up on me for being late" said Jamie as they laugh and they left.

Kelly's

"I am sorry" said Kristina as she had a tray of four cups and one in her hand before she turn around and walk into someone. "It's ok I should haven't walk up behind you" said Ethan as she look up to him and smile. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I am going to be late because of this" said Kristina as she clean up and he help her.

"I will pay for new ones" said Ethan as he smile at her and she look at him. "My grandfather work here" said Kristina as she smile at him. "Kristina what happened?" said Mike as he notice them standing at the counter and her making new cups.

"I ran into him and dropped the cups. We clean it up and he offered to pay for them. Who are you?" said Kristina as she smile at Mike then look at Ethan.

"Ethan Lovett and new to town. Do you know where I can find Luke Spencer?" said Ethan as he look at her and Mike. "We know him and he's out of town" said Mike as he walk over to them. "I can take you to Lulu. She's Luke's daughter" said Kristina as she got her cups in new trays. "Why five?" said Ethan as he look at her and she laugh.

"I am Kristina Davis. Those are for me and my friends. We are going to watch Emma, Lila Rae and Molly's play in one hour. I have to go meet them like I was fifteen minutes ago afterward we are going to Lulu's for dinner" said Kristina as she look at her watch. "Can I have her number?" said Ethan as he look at her and Mike give him a cup of coffee to go. "Why don't you come with me since she will be there at the school" said Kristina as he agreed then they left.

School

"Thanks letting me change" said Ethan as they laugh and she found her friends talking to Lulu. "About time you get here" said Kaylie as they got their cup from her. "I had a accident when I ran into him with the old cups. Lulu he was looking for Luke" said Kristina as she laugh then look at Lulu who look at Ethan next to her.

"Kaylie can you watch Peter?" said Lulu as they nod. "We would adopt him if you asked" said Jamie as they start laughing and Lulu smile. "We got him Lulu" said Kaylie as she took the carriage and they walk away leaving them alone.

"Why do you need my dad for?" said Lulu as she look at him. "Are you familiar with Holly?" said Ethan as she chuckle and look away then back to him. "Very much familiar with her" said Lulu as he show her a letter and they look at each other.

"Read it and you will understand it" said Ethan as she start reading it. "Are you kidding me? You are my brother and I would want a DNA test first" said Lulu as she look at him. "That's why I am here to talk to Luke" said Ethan as she give it back to him.

"He have been gone for two weeks and no one know when he is coming back" said Lulu as he nod and she look at him. "Who's Peter?" said Ethan as she smile and look over where he is with others. "He's my two months old son and his dad died last year" said Lulu as she look at Kristina who motion that it is time to go in.

"I am sorry and how can we do the test?" said Ethan as she thought about it. "It's time to go watch the play and we should go see Lucky. He's my brother" said Lulu as they went to join others to watch the play.

"Kaylie did you see me?" said Emma as she ran over to them and smile at them. "I did and you was awesome" said Kaylie as they smile at her. "I liked the turkey" said Jamie as they laugh since the play was based on thanksgiving history. "Wishbone?" said Kristina as he look at her and she laugh. "Kay I told dad that I want to eat at Metro Court and we are going. Can I ride with you?" said Lila Rae as she smile at Kaylie.

"OK" said Kaylie as she smile then Patrick came over to them. "Kaylie have you seen our youngest Drake around here?" said Patrick as he look at her and she smile at him. "I saw her like fifteen minutes ago right here somewhere" said Kaylie as Emma look at them. "I am right here" said Emma as she put her hands on her hips. "I knew that" said Patrick as they laugh then he left with Emma. "Kaylie let's go" said Diego as he and Abby came over to him. "Later" said Kaylie as she left with Diego, Dean, Abby and Lila Rae.

Docks

"Hey Mate where are you now?" said Ethan as he made a call while standing at the docks. "I got us apartments to stay in and I paid for them" said Johnny as he told him where to go then they hang up.

Johnny's

"I found out Luke is out of town. I have a brother, a sister and four nephews" said Ethan as he sit down on the couch after Johnny let him in. "Your place is next door right there in front of me. A family?" said Johnny as he chuckle and Ethan threw one of the pillows off the couch at him.

"How about this? I met a nice girl and she's almost seventeen when I ran into her at Kelly's" said Ethan as they laugh and Johnny sit down. "Are we staying here longer?" said Johnny as he look at Ethan who look up to the ceiling.

"We are because Lulu told me that they don't know when he will be back in town and he does this thing sometime. I am doing DNA test with her and Lucky" said Ethan as Johnny went to get him a drink to give to him. "If it match and Holly was right about everything. We had you do the test with her and it matched. We have been friends for two years. You got mine and I got yours" said Johnny as Ethan agreed.

"If it match and what's next?" said Ethan as he drink from his cup then put it back on the table and they talk some more.

Alcazars

"Time for young ones to go to bed" said Lorenzo as Lila Rae went upstairs while Skye took Skyler to his bed. "Night dad" said Kaylie as she went to bed after doing her homework.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Devanes

"Are you trying to make this a thing? Be here a week then there a week?" said Aidan as they laugh and start to eat breakfast. "I am. I may end up at dad's tonight" said Kaylie as they smile at her. "Kay you better go before you are late" said Jacilyn as she smile at Kaylie and AJ. "Later AJ" said Kaylie as she put him down then left to school.

PCHS

"I know I have same lunch as you" said Kristina as she stop for a second to tell Riley then walk away. "Hey Jamie. It's over because I said so" said Kristina as she smile at him while stopping at his locker then left to go to her own locker. "Kris what did you do?" Kaylie as she and Dean was sitting in their homeroom talking when Kristina came over to sit by them. "I talked to Riley for a second then went over to Jamie to tell him that it is over and here I am" said Kristina as they laugh while looking at her.

"You end it for Riley?" said Jamie as he join them since he have homeroom with them now. "Sure and I told him we have same lunch as his" said Kristina as she smile at Jamie who look at her. "What grade is he?" said Kaylie as they look at her and Kristina smile at him. "Sophomore and he's almost sixteen" said Kristina as she look at Jamie then they went to classes.

"Ryan would kill me if I look at other boys but he's cute" said Sam as he and Jamie was only ones at their regular table while others were still getting lunch. "He love you and Riley's mine" said Jamie as Sam smile and Ryan came over to the table with Kristina. "I wonder what he will do if I flirt with him?" said Jamie as he look at Sam and back to Riley.

"Just charm him" said Sam as he smile and look over to Riley then back to Ryan after Ryan had hit him for looking making the girls laugh. "He's mine Ryan that's all going on here" said Jamie as he and Sam look at Ryan. "He have cute butt" said Ryan as they laugh while Sam glare at him. "Would it be wrong if a sophomore come over to junior's table?" said Riley as he have been looking over to their table then went over to stand by their table.

"My brother was senior here when we was freshmen. He came over here once then left. We like you Riley" said Kristina as she and Kaylie smile at him. "I could disown you all" said Jamie as the girls grin at him. "Once you are in there is no way out" said Kaylie as the girls smile at Jamie and Riley. "You can sit if you want" said Jamie as he look at Riley and the bell rang then Riley chuckle while they all went to classes.

"Cheerleaders?" said Riley as Kaylie and Kristina turn around to look at him. "We have been cheerleaders since we was freshmen" said Kaylie as they smile at him. "Jamie and Ryan play on the soccer team. Sam and Dean play on the basketball team since freshmen year" said Kristina as she and Kaylie look at Riley.

"Can I have your number?" said Kaylie as Riley give them his number and they give their numbers to him. "Jamie's?" said Riley as the girls look at each other then to Riley and smile. "Sure" said Kristina as she give all boys numbers to him. "What did you two do this time?" said Jamie as he and other boys came over to the girls after practices. "Why don't you go make out with him and I am off to work" said Kristina as she look at Jamie then left. "I have work" said Kaylie as she, Dean, Sam and Ryan left to work.

"I got all your numbers and the girls have mine" said Riley as he smile at Jamie. "Can I?" said Jamie as Riley smile and give him his number. "I heard that you play soccer" said Riley as he smile and Jamie chuckle. "With Ryan. You should come watch our game sometime" said Jamie as they walk to his car and sit on his hood of the car.

"I should if you come watch me play baseball in few months" said Riley as they smile. "OK. I better get to work. Do you need be somewhere?" said Jamie as Riley realize that they was only ones left in the parking lot then a black mustang arrive. "Not today since my brother in law is here and I am off to see my twins niece and nephew today. They are two weeks old" said Riley as he smile at Jamie and they left.

Kelly's

"I am enjoying this cat and mouse game with Riley. I will miss him when we leave to college" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed with her. "He will be senior when we graduate. It seem like yesterday we never knew he existed and now we are like taking adventure of him" said Kaylie as they laugh then Ethan and Johnny came into Kelly's.

"Of who? Two coffees to go" said Johnny as they look at him and Kaylie pour two cups of coffee then give them to him. "Who are you?" said Kaylie as the girls look at him while he look at them. "Johnny Zacchara" said Johnny as he look at the girls. "I am Kaylie Alcazar and she's Kristina Davis" said Kaylie as they smile at him and look at Ethan.

"Alcazar as in Lorenzo Alcazar?" said Johnny as Kaylie look at him then went to take her orders to the tables from Mike. "What's going down for Christmas?" said Lila Rae as she and Molly arrive to Kelly's when Kaylie went back behind the counter.

"You two look like you two could been twins" said Johnny as he and Ethan look at Kaylie and Lila Rae. "Same dad and different mom. Who are you?" said Lila Rae as she look at Johnny and Ethan. "We are Lorenzo Alcazar's daughters. She is Lila Rae. Lila this is Johnny and Ethan. That's Molly Kristina's sister" said Kaylie as she smile at the boys. "Lila Rae let's go sit down and do our homework" said Molly as they went to sit down and get start on their homework.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" said Kristina as she smile at Ethan. "I have no idea yet. I have been on my own since I was fifteen until I met Johnny and we are all we got" said Ethan as he smile at her while Kaylie and Johnny look at them. "Have you talk to Lulu and Lucky? Met your nephews?" said Kristina as he look at her and sit down. "I have talked to them and Peter's only one I have met" said Ethan as she smile at the thought of Peter. "Cameron, Jake, Aiden what can I get for you three?" said Kristina as she saw them coming into Kelly's with Elizabeth.

"I want to say it" said Aiden as they laugh. "Go ahead" said Elizabeth as she smile at him. "Four hot chocolates to go" said Aiden as he grin at Kristina and she smile at him. "I will go make them" said Kaylie as she went to the kitchen to get them. "Ethan meet your nephew Cameron, Jake and Aiden. Elizabeth's lucky's wife and the boys are theirs" said Kristina as she look at Ethan who look at the boys in return they look at him.

"You are Ethan? I heard alot about you from Lucky. Nikolas who is their other brother on their mom's side. He have been curious about you and Luke's on his way back home" said Elizabeth as she smile at him and Kaylie return with the cups. "It is really hot boys" said Kaylie as she have them in trays then Elizabeth paid for it. "Thanks" said Elizabeth as she take the trays and left with the boys.

"Ethan if you are done flirting with her we can go" said Johnny as he smile when they look at him. "I need to get back to work anyway. Here's my number if you want to talk to someone beside him" said Kristina as she give him her number and they laugh. "Cool" said Ethan as he smile and left with Johnny. "You and Ethan? Seventeen is legal age in state of New York" said Kaylie as she smile at her. "Something is there. When our hand connected I felt a spark and I want him" said Kristina as they got to work then left hours later.

Alcazars

"Did you two eat?" said Skye as she look at Kaylie and Lila Rae who came home from Kelly's. "We did" said Kaylie as they yawn and went into the living room. "Hi dad" said Lila Rae as they smile at him and Skyler. "Kay" said Skyler as he walk over to her and they hug. "Were you to be in bed?" said Kaylie as he giggle and they smile. "I no sleep" said Skyler as their parents laugh. "Yes you are" said Kaylie as she look at him into his eyes.

"Me no tired" said Skyler as he look at her. "We all are going to bed and you have to go to bed" said Kaylie as he pout at her. "Lock the door" said Lila Rae as she went upstairs to bed. "She is off to bed and I am going to bed too" said Kaylie as she put him down only to him clinging to her. "Me no go" said Skyler as he smile at her. "I could just call the tickle monster" said Kaylie as she tickle him to make him let her go and put him down. "Come on Sky to bed now" said Skye as she got Skyler then they went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two months later

Devanes

"You have been living at your dad's" said AJ as he look at Kaylie and she smile at him. "Before you were born we all left to South America for five years. When we came back here I have been living with my dad while mom and Aidan stay in Pine Valley. It became day to day thing ever since it is hard to break that habit" said Kaylie as she smile at him. She had end up at her mom's place after having dinner with Dean and his family while his grandparents were in town for a visit.

"I know two certain boys are two now" said Jacilyn as they smile and look at AJ then the phone ring.

"Lorenzo. She's here" said Aidan as he answer the phone and give it to Kaylie. "Dad. You said I could end up at mom anytime I want until I am eighteen" said Kaylie as she talk to him and he laugh on other end. "True. Skyler want the double party here and do you think you can get them here? Do you realize once you are eighteen you are off to college?" said Lorenzo as she agreed.

"I know dad. I will tell them and I need to get ready for school" said Kaylie as they talk and hang up. "Double party at dad's tonight for the boys. Skyler is two today and you will be two tomorrow but we always have it together" said Kaylie as she smile and went to get her things. "We will be there" said Jacilyn as she smile and Kaylie left to school.

PCHS

"Hello boys" said Kristina as she and Kaylie laugh while walking past Jamie and Riley into the school. "Hey babe" said Kaylie as she sit in front of his desk after she stop by her locker. "My grandparents liked you and my little sister wanted me to marry you" said Dean as they laugh.

"My little brothers adored you and Emma does too. Maybe Peter will too" said Kaylie as she smile at him and he chuckle. "When is the party?" said Dean as he lend in closer to her. "Tonight at six and it's at my dad's place" said Kaylie as she smile at him and he sit back.

"Can I go to your room?" said Dean as he smile at her. "I don't think so because my brother would come after you and my dad told us girls that no boys is allowed in our bedrooms at all" said Kaylie as she smile and link her hand with his.

"Why does anyone think I would be single that long after breaking up with Jamie and him now with Riley" said Kristina as she sit down in front of Kaylie's desk and look at them. "Who are you with?" said Kaylie as she and Dean look at her and Kristina blush.

"I told him that I am seeing someone named Ethan and he's older" said Kristina as they laugh and she look at them smiling. "Lovett?" said Kaylie as they smile and Kristina nod. "He have been sending me signals and flirt with me every time we meet. I wonder what it is like kissing him?" said Kristina as she smile then they went to classes.

"Who's this Ethan you are dating?" said Riley as he look at Kristina after their practices end. "Why?" said Kristina as she look at him. "A friend of mine wanted to ask you out and Jamie told him to go ahead only to find out you are taken by someone older named Ethan" said Riley as he smile at her and she smile.

"I may have a thing with Ethan Lovett" said Kristina as she smile at him. "OK" said Jamie as he came up behind her and she turn around to look at him. "I am almost eighteen anyway but seventeen is legal age in state of New York" said Kristina as they agreed and they left.

Kelly's

"How can I get some service here if no one is serving?" said Ethan as he and Johnny went over to her table and she look up to him. "Sure" said Kristina as she smile at them. "Awesome" said Ethan as he look at her then she nod and went to the counter. "Stay or go?" said Kristina as she look at them and got the pot in her hand. "To go" said Johnny as she got two cups to go fill with coffee. "Did you get to meet Luke?" said Kristina as she look at Ethan.

"It's a match and I am one of the Spencers. I am thinking of sticking around and he is too. I spend the Christmas with Johnny for two weeks in NYC just to get away for awhile" said Ethan as he look at her and she smile. "Everything was too much to take in and we left for awhile" said Johnny as they agreed.

"Are you going to get know them?" said Kristina as they look at each other. "He don't know yet" said Johnny as he look at him and Kristina. "I knew Spencer family ever since I was born. Lulu's son Peter mean a lot to me and Kaylie. They are fun to be around" said Kristina as she look at Johnny and Ethan smile.

"Kris!" said AJ and Skyler as they ran into Kelly's toward her. "There's the birthday boys and who's birthday is today?" said Kristina as she look at the boys.

"Mine and his is tomorrow but we are having a party at my house in an hour. You coming right?" said Skyler as they look at her and she nod. "I plan to come and first I need to get my stuff from over there. Where is your handler?" said Kristina as she smile at the boys while they look at each other and giggle then they point to the doors. "Outside by the door talking with Dean" said AJ as he grin at her and Skyler smile.

"Hey Lovett" said Kaylie as she and Dean came into Kelly's. "Kaylie" said Ethan as Kristina went to pack her bag to go. "You two want to come?" said Kaylie as she look at the boys. "That I would want to see" said Kristina as she stood by Kaylie with her brothers in front of them. "We got plans" said Johnny as Ethan agreed with him. "We got to go since it is almost six" said Dean as they all look at him and Dean was standing by the door. "You wait to tell us and now we are going to be late" said Kaylie as they left.

Alcazars

"You all are late" said Diego as he look at them after they walk into the living room. "Dean made us late" said Kristina as they laugh. "They was talking to Ethan and Johnny. My mom taught me better" said Dean as they smile at him. "Sure" said Diego as he went to other room.

"Grandpa" said Kaylie as she saw Noah and went to hug him. "Kaylie. You almost seventeen right?" said Noah as he smile at her. "In few weeks I will be seventeen. Have you met Dean?" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "No he haven't" said Patrick as he smile at her and they hug.

"Emma missed you since New Year's Eve. She's here somewhere" said Patrick as she smile at him. "I missed her too and I have been busy lately. I will be more busier my senior year" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "College bound?" said Robin as Kaylie nod and they hug.

"Kristina and I was talking about going out of town to college. I don't feel comfortable going to PCU without Pete there. It felt right to go out of town" said Kaylie as they look at her. "Sweetie no matter where you go we are here for you the whole family will be here" said Noah as she agreed.

"I know thanks" said Kaylie as she smile. "Kay what are you doing on your birthday?" said Emma as she came over to them. "It's in few weeks and I have no idea but I may be working that day. My last birthday was awesome" said Kaylie as Emma agreed and they smile.

"Hey" said Dean as he came over to them by Kaylie's side. "This is Dean?" said Noah as he look at her and she nod. "I have been with him for two years" said Kaylie as she and Dean smile. "You have been away too long dad" said Jacilyn as she came over to them and smile at them. "Dean you taking good care of my granddaughter?" said Noah as he look at Dean and he nod. "I have sir" said Dean as Kaylie grin at him.

"Are you all trying to have a reunion without me?" said Matt as they all laugh and smile at him. "Never" said Kaylie as they hug and he smile. "They are ready for the cakes" said Maxie as they went into the dining room.

"You two are in need of bath" said Kaylie as she and Kristina look at Kaylie's brothers after they had sang and ate cake with ice cream. "I go home" said AJ as he smile at her. "Good thing we got the gifts all opened" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed and the boys look at the girls.

"OK you two need to go get clean up" said Jacilyn as the boys went upstairs to take a bath. "I put all his toys in the car" said Aidan as he had took all AJ's toys to the car. "You ready to go home?" said Dean as he hug Kaylie and look at Kristina. "I am" said Kristina as she smile at them.

"I will walk you two out" said Kaylie as they walk out to Dean's truck. "I love you" said Dean as they kiss. Kristina went inside his truck to honk the horn. The two parted and glared at her. "Sorry" said Kristina as she smile at them from inside his truck while watching them.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow" said Kaylie as she kiss him then went to the front door. "Later" said Dean as he smile then got in his truck and they left. Kaylie went back inside to the living room. "Kaylie we are leaving and are you staying?" said Jacilyn as she came downstairs with AJ and Aidan. "I am staying here tonight" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "See you later" said Aidan as they left. "I am tired and off to bed" said Kaylie as she went to her room and to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Alcazars

"I am working a long shift today" said Kaylie as she clean up after eating breakfast. "We will miss you when you leave to college" said Lila Rae as she pout at her and Kaylie look at them. "Me too" said Skyler as he smile at his sisters. "Thanks for the love" said Kaylie as she smile at him.

"Are you ready to go?" said Lorenzo as they look at him. "Partly yes and I know I will have my friends but I will be away from my family" said Kaylie as he nod and smile at them. "You better get going and see if Mike will let you work every summer" said Skye as Kaylie nod in agreement. "I could do that thanks" said Kaylie as she left.

Kelly's

"Peter just sit down for a minute" said Kristina as she put Peter in the high chair. "Should I ask how you got him?" said Kaylie as she smile and pick up Peter into her arms. "I let Ethan talk me into watching him while he go get Jake and Aiden from day care for lucky. I am glad he is getting to know them and they are too" said Kristina as she get some coffee and smile at them.

"We need you to work today" said Kaylie as she and Peter smile while looking at her. "I called Lulu and she's coming to get him. grandpa's in his office?" said Kristina as she took her cup with her. "He is. Peter back to that chair" said Kaylie as she put him back to his seat while Kristina went to see Mike.

"Coffee to go" said Dante as he stand by the counter. "Sure" said Kaylie as she went to get him some coffee and Dante look at Peter. "Okay Peter your mom is on her way" said Kaylie as she give Dante his coffee. "Why is he here?" said Dante as he look at her then she look at him.

"Why do you want to know?" said Kaylie as she cross her arms. "I am cop" said Dante as she look at him and he show her his badge. "He's my cousin and his dad died before he was born he is named after him. Kristina and I take turn watching him. His mom's coming to get him" said Kaylie as she look at Peter.

"He seem to be testing you" said Dante as he smile and she look at Peter. "He must be Pete back to earth. He like to drive everyone crazy but behave for his mom" said Kaylie as she notice Lulu enter Kelly's.

"Peter were you on your best behavior?" said Lulu as she hold Peter in her arms then Peter nod while he smile at Lulu and hug her. "He is Pete's son and he won't stay put" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "Do you like to drive your sitters crazy?" said Lulu as he nod and have his arms around his mother's neck.

"At least he does know his manners" said Kaylie as she smile and notice that Dante looking at Lulu then Kristina show up by the counter. "What should I tell Ethan about Peter when he come here?" said Kristina as she smile and they look at her.

"That I have him" said Lulu as she and Peter smile at her. "I am sure he's going to miss you and Kristina when you two leave with the boys to college" said Lulu as she smile and they nod. "We will miss him but there's holidays to visit" said Kaylie as she smile at Peter after Lulu put him back down on his chair.

"What is it Peter?" said Lulu as she look at Dante after Peter point him out. "Dante. I just moved here a month ago" said Dante as they look at him. "Lulu and he's my almost one year old son Peter. You met Kaylie and that's Kristina" said Lulu as she grab Peter's bag.

"You two coming to his party in three months?" said Lulu as she look at Kristina and Kaylie. "We will be there" said Kristina as they smile at her. "Just wait until he's in school" said Kaylie as she and Lulu laugh. "When he is five he will be. Thanks Kristina" said Lulu as she smile at him and pick him up into her arms. "Any time. Bye Peter" said Kristina as he wave at the girls then they left. "What happened to him?" said Dante as he look at Kaylie and Kristina behind the counter.

"Someone got drunk and behind the wheel then killed Pete and Cooper. Pete was my uncle and he mean alot to my family and her. they all died but I still miss him so does everyone. That boy lost his dad before he was born and Lulu was one month along when it happened. She made it through and had him. She made sure he had everyone there for him. He was a good thing out of all of this" said Kaylie as she look at him.

"Cooper?" said Dante as he sit down by the counter and Kristina went to take orders. "He was a cop and good friend. Maxie lost two people already. Lulu never date again because Peter's her life and her son with Pete. I never knew my dad until I was eight and he won't see him at all which is not fair. He know what he look like and asked about him. We will tell him story of Pete's life and I think it helped him. It keep his memory alive" said Kaylie as she look at Dante.

"Why are you in Port Charles?" said Kristina as she look at him after she put the order in to the kitchen. "There was a position open and I took it. Big change from Brooklyn was what I needed" said Dante as Sam and Ryan walk inside. "Sam what are you two doing here?" said Kaylie as she smile at the boys while Kristina laugh.

"I knew it we should have gone to where I work at" said Ryan as he look at Sam and Sam smile at him. "Behave you two. Dante?" said Sam as he and Dante look at one other. "Brooklyn?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "I knew his older brother and we went to school together until we left to college. Sam you live here now?" said Dante as he nod and they hug.

"Yeah I am with my parents. Other three are in NYC" said Sam as the girls watch them. "Brett's done right?" said Dante as they sit down and Sam nod. "He is. Ryan this is Dante. Dante this is Ryan and we are together. You met my best friend Kaylie and Kristina who is Ryan's best friend" said Sam as they smile.

"Megan still on for being a doctor?" said Dante as he look at Sam. "She is and so is Rose. Brett and Scott finished college last year. Megan and Rose will be working someday in a hospital" said Sam as he smile. "Natalia?" said Dante as he look at him. "She's famous and acting in NYC. You should catch her show it's on tonight" said Sam as Dante chuckle. "Still acting? I can't believe she went for it at age eight" said Dante as they laugh and Sam agreed. "Do tell" said Ryan as he smile and they look at him.

"My mom and I went shopping with them. Me, Brett and Scott would be way behind them then Natalia start telling Sam about the poster she saw when we walked past it. I was like what are you saying then she went to her mom and she talked her parents into putting her up for role she wanted" said Dante as they laugh. "When she got the call she got excited and said when can I start? then she moved to NYC to work and live with her aunt sometime her grandparents" said Sam as they smile.

"Have you find out about your dad?" said Sam as he look at Dante. "I did and his name is Sonny Corinthos" said Dante as they heard a crash. "Did he say Sonny Corinthos?" said Kaylie as she had dropped a cup. "He did" said Sam as he and Ryan look at each other. "He's your father for sure?" said Kristina as she look at him. "He is" said Dante as he look at her and Kaylie. "He's my dad" said Kristina as they look at each other.

"Mike!" said Kaylie as Sam and Ryan look at her. "What is it?" said Mike as he came in then start cleaning the glass and threw it away. "He said Sonny's his father. Dante this is Sonny's dad" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina after telling Mike. "Kaylie why did you reacted like that?" said Dante as he got up to meet Mike.

"You first" said Kristina as she watch him and Kaylie move over to her side then look at Dante. "It just that my mom knew his name and told me that he left before I was born. When I became a cop I decided to look into his name and it is partly why I am here not to mention I may have miss something here" said Dante as Kaylie and Kristina look at each other then at Dante.

"My mom put him in prison after he held up my brother Diego and Abby his wife on the docks and he always wanted to get rid of my dad. I am best friend with his daughter Kristina. there's Morgan your little brother and Michael your adopted brother. Molly is your cousin and Kristina's sister" said Kaylie as she look at Dante then Michael, Morgan and Molly came into Kelly's.

"Did we miss something?" said Michael, Morgan and Molly as they look at everyone. "We better get into it before the whole town does" said Ryan as Sam agreed and got up. "Meet your long lost brother Dante" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Kaylie Alcazar" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie. "You are our brother?" said Morgan as he look at Dante. "He look like Sonny when he was Dante's age" said Mike as he look over to Michael and Morgan.

"Lorenzo Alcazar?" said Dante as he look at Kaylie. "He's my father and my mother is Jacilyn Devane. I have three brothers and one sister" said Kaylie as Diego walk inside. "What's going on?" said Diego as he walk toward her then look at all of them. "Why are you really here?" said Kristina as she look at Dante.

"To meet your dad and my mom's here" said Dante as Kristina look over to Michael. "Nothing about Alcazars?" said Kristina as Kaylie look at Dante. "He's a cop" said Kaylie as Michael whistle. "Can we just walk out?" said Sam as he look at Dante. "Sam I was only child until now and I know what I am doing" said Dante as he look at Sam. "You do? You came in here and said that. Just like everyone did when my mom said that Lorenzo was my father" said Kaylie as Diego look at Dante.

"Kaylie. You are sonny's son?" said Diego as he step in front of her and look at Dante. "I am" said Dante as he look over to Kristina. "Then take him to Sonny no wait he's not getting out on parole until next year" said Diego as he smile and the girls smile at him. "He have a good point" said Kristina as she look at her brothers. "When are you off?" said Diego as he look over to Kaylie. "In an hour" said Kaylie as he look at Mike. "Go on Kaylie" said Mike as she nod then left with Diego.

Alcazars

"Dad!" said Kaylie and Diego as they went to the living room. "What's going on?" said Lorenzo as he look at them. "Lila Rae can we talk to them alone?" said Kaylie as Lila Rae nod and left the room. "Sonny had other son and he turned up at Kelly's" said Diego as they look at Diego and Kaylie.

"He's older than others" said Kaylie as Lorenzo look at Skye. "Is he?" said Skye as she got up. "He's a cop" said Diego as Skye look at him. "A cop? alright Lorenzo what do you think?" said Skye as they look at Lorenzo. "I am sure he's no threat. The business are legal and we own warehouses" said Lorenzo as he look at them.

"He knew your name once he heard Kristina call me by my full name" said Kaylie as they look at her. "Diego keep a eye and ear out there. Kaylie stay safe and I want to know what he know of us" said Lorenzo as they nod. "He met Peter and Lulu then asked me about Pete then Cooper and I told him" said Kaylie as she look at him.

"Before?" said Diego as she nod. "I am sure it is nothing but keep on your guard" said Lorenzo as they agreed then Diego and Kaylie left the room. "I am sure nothing is going to happen right Lorenzo?" said Skye as he agreed and they enjoy the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Devane's

"Happy birthday" said AJ as he grin at her when she came to the table for breakfast. She smile at him and how adorable he is. "Thank you AJ" said Kaylie as she smile then Aidan put the breakfast on the table while Jacilyn brought the drinks to them. "What is the plan for today?" said Aidan as they sit down at the table. After passing the food around the table, they begin to eat.

"Dean asked me that and I wanted to have dinner with him again. It been awhile since we went out on a date" said Kaylie as they smile at her and AJ look at her. "No party?" said AJ as he pout at her. She knew she can't even tell him no when he and Skyler pull that card on her. "Alright if you get a cake and we will come here after our date for it" said Kaylie as he cheer after she had gave in to him and smile at him.

"What's your favorite?" said AJ as he keep grinning at her and she finished eating. "Red velvet with strawberry icing" said Kaylie as she smile while thinking of how good that cake was. "AJ we had that cake every time her birthday come by" said Jacilyn as she smile at AJ then Kaylie got up to get ready to go. "AJ don't go around inviting anyone over or it's off" said Kaylie as she stop at the door to turn around. She look at him while she stood her own ground. "OK" said AJ as he look at her and she smile then left to school.

PCHS

"There's our birthday girl" said Dean as he smile when she came over to her locker. She was lucky to have great boyfriend and her best friend in her life at the moment like this. "You like it?" said Jamie as he came up behind her to look at her locker and she smile.

"Every year I do because I have awesome boyfriend that I love very much and my best friend that knew me very well" said Kaylie as she smile at them and open her locker. "What about the rest of us?" said Jamie as he pout at her when she turn around to look at him. "Alright all of you are the best friends I have" said Kaylie as she smile while the boys laugh.

"We have a dinner date at Metro Court" said Dean as he smile at her and she put her things in the locker then look at him. "AJ want a party but I told him if he get a cake I want we may have it. He pulled that card on me" said Kaylie as Kristina laugh and they look at her. "The boys are clever conning us into doing what they want us to do" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed and she got her books out.

"Happy birthday" said Riley as he show up and they all look at him then smile. "Thanks Riley" said Kaylie as she smile and close her locker. She look at her friends and boyfriend talking to one other. She loved having them as her friends and to hang out with because they always have much fun together. "Did I told you I kissed Ethan and he kissed me back?" said Kristina as she smile while they all look at her in shock.

"When last night?" said Jamie as he was the first one to ask her. "Last night at his place. He called me over to talk then it happened" said Kristina as she smile and start to think about it. Then they all went to homeroom. "Was he a good kisser?" asked Kaylie, smiling as she look at a blushing Kristina. "He was and last night was the first time I didn't want to go home but he made me go by walking me to my car. He smile at me and kiss my cheek then I went home" said Kristina as she smile then Jamie came over to sit by the girls. Then he look at them when he realized they were looking at him.

"What?" said Jamie as the girls giggle and look away. "You have hickey on your neck" said Dean as the girls start laughing and he blush. "Thanks for pointing that out" said Jamie as the bell rang for them to go to classes. "What are we doing this summer?" said Kristina as they look at one other. "I am thinking of working, seeing Peter more then hit the bench more often" said Kaylie as she smile then the boys came over to their cars where the girls was standing by. "I liked the idea" said Kristina as she agreed then they look at the boys. "Riley's gone to his away game and three of us have work" said Jamie as the boys left. "Dean let's go to your place" said Kaylie as they all left while Kristina went to Kelly's for work.

Kelly's

"Hey Kris" said Ethan as he came into Kelly's and went to sit at her table. "Hey it have been awhile since we talked" said Kristina as she smile at him and he chuckle. "You have been busy lately and I was working at Haunted Star lately" said Ethan as they smile at each other. 

"We will be out of school in a month then all summer we will be free until our last year of high school" said Kristina as she smile at him. "Then college bound. Where are others?" said Ethan as he held her hand in his. "Kaylie at Dean's place. Jamie, Sam and Ryan are working. Riley's out of town for his baseball game and he's great player. I am working too but it seem slow in here" said Kristina as she smile at him.

"Kristina?" said Michael as he come over to their table to look at them. "Ethan this is my older brother Michael and Michael meet Ethan" said Kristina as she look at Ethan and her brother. "Karla meet my sister Kristina and Ethan. Kristina meet Karla my girlfriend" said Michael as he have Karla with him and they smile.

"I am the first?" said Kristina as she smile at Michael and Ethan chuckle. "Are you two together?" said Karla as she notice them holding hands on the table. "We are just friends" said Kristina as they let go of one other's hand and look away. "OK. I just brought her here to meet you and now we are leaving" said Michael as he look at them then left with Karla.

"I like Karla" said Ethan as he smile at Kristina. "I do too. I can see myself being friends with her soon" said Kristina as she smile and they link their hand together again. "You are legal age right?" said Ethan as he look at her and she smile. "I am seventeen and that is the legal age in state of New York" said Kristina as she release his hand to pack her bag. "Can I buy you dinner here?" said Ethan as he smile at her and she chuckle. "Alright I will tell mom that I won't come home until after dinner. Bacon cheeseburger and fries" said Kristina as she got her cellphone out while he went to order their dinner.

M- Tell mom I am having dinner with a friend and be home after dinner- Kristina  
K- I show her the text and she said it is fine. She said be home by nine- Molly  
M- OK- Kristina

"It will be awhile" said Ethan as he sit down at the table then they look at each other smiling. "I have to be home by nine. We have plans for the weekend. My dad is getting out of prison next year" said Kristina as he hold her hand in his for the third time. "What was he in for?" said Ethan as he look at her and she start to tell him the whole story. "By the time he get out. I am getting ready to go to college" said Kristina as Mike brought their dinner over to them. "Thanks" said Ethan as Mike nod and leave them alone. "I really like you" said Kristina as she smile after they have been talking and eating for hours.

"I like you too. I will walk you to your car" said Ethan as she nod then he paid for dinner and they left. "Thanks for walking me to the car" said Kristina as she put her bag in the car and open the driver's door. "You are welcome" said Ethan as he kiss her and let her get in the car. "Later" said Kristina as she went home.

Dean's

"Did I tell you I had a dream of us doing it with you in your cheerleader outfit" said Dean as they were laying on his bed kissing with him on top of her. "No but next time I am in it and here maybe we will" said Kaylie as he chuckle and they kiss. "You sure?" said Dean as he look into her eyes before they take the next step in their relationship.

"We have been together for two years and I am seventeen today. I love you and I am ready" said Kaylie as he smile then kiss her and they end up making love for the first time. "I love you too" said Dean as he smile after they had showered and dressed. "We better go before we lose the table" said Kaylie as she kiss him and they left.

Metro Court

"My dad was right you do spoil me too much" said Kaylie as she smile when he laugh. "I love you and I would give you anything you want" said Dean as he brought her a key chain with his name on it. "I just want you that's all" said Kaylie as she put it on with her keys and smile. "Enjoy and I have something for dessert to give to you" said Jax as he brought dinner to them and smile at her. "Jax no singing" said Kaylie as she look at him and he nod. "OK just two cupcakes" said Jax as she nod then he leave them alone.

"We had our first date, Valentine's date here and the fundraising we did" said Dean as they eat their dinner. "We did and we had two good years together" said Kaylie as he look at her and smile. "I want us together for a very long time" said Dean as she agreed then they finish dinner and desserts. "We have to go to my mom's" said Kaylie as she link their hands together and they left after paying the bill.

Devane's

"Surprise" said Diego as he look at her when she and Dean come into the door to him standing there. "What are you doing here at my mom's?" said Kaylie as she look at him and look for AJ. "If you think we will let you pass this day without family then you are wrong" said Diego as he smile at her then they went into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. "How was dinner?" said Lorenzo as he smile at Kaylie and Dean.

"It was good and where is the cake?" said Kaylie as she smile and Aidan brought out the cake with seventeen candles lit in it while they sing the song. "Make a wish" said Skyler as he smile at her then look at the cake while she make a wish by blowing it out. "Dean why don't you cut the cake while I talk to Kaylie" said Abby as she took Kaylie with her to Kaylie's room then close the door.

"I can't believe they didn't even realize it. I know you got laid" said Abby as she look at her and smile. "Today was my first time. I wanted it and we used protection. I have been on birth control since I was fifteen" said Kaylie as they sit on her bed. "Seventeen is legal age anyway. I am pregnant and the baby is due in January" said Abby as they hug. "I knew that. About time for you and him having kids" said Kaylie as they laugh and went back to the party.

"I love you" said Kaylie as she and Dean were standing by his truck. "I love you too. Are we going to do it again sometime?" said Dean as he pull her to him and they kiss. "We will but not so much" said Kaylie as they kiss and he left. "Night" said Lorenzo as they hug then the family left to go home. "It was a good night and the boys went to sleep on their own" said Jacilyn as she smile and clean up. "They did. Night" said Kaylie as she went to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Three months later

Alcazars

"Kaylie are you free today?" said Skye as she found her in the living room. "No I got a little boy's party go to. Peter's one today" said Kaylie as she smile and look at Skye. "Already? the year really flew by" said Skye as she smile at her. "It did" said Kaylie as she left.

Kelly's

"He's one today" said Ethan as they stop in for coffee. "He is and seem like he was born yesterday and he was a sweet baby" said Kristina as she smile and they got their coffee to go then left Kelly's. "He is a great kid" said Ethan as she agreed and look at him. "I start my senior year next week" said Kristina as she look at him and he kiss her. "Let's go" said Ethan as they left to Lulu and Maxie's for the party and cookout.

Lulu and Maxie's

"Kaylie can you keep Peter upstairs while we can get ready for the party?" said Maxie as she saw her coming inside and gave him to her. "Sure" said Kaylie as she took Peter upstairs to his room. "Cakes and ice cream to the kitchen" said Lulu as Ethan and Kristina arrive then they went toward the kitchen. "Nice work" said Kristina as she smile and follow Ethan into the kitchen.

"Cupcake you made it this far and only seem like he was born yesterday. He's one now and very happy boy" said Luke as he and Lulu hug. "It does felt like that and without all of my family, the girls who sit for him I would had a hard time but having you all made it easier" said Lulu as others arrive then Kaylie came downstairs with Peter and gave him to Lulu. "Alright Peter let's go outside" said Kristina as she got Peter from lulu and they went outside to play in the kiddie pool. "It's not that cold" said Kristina as she laugh while Peter hold on her after his foot touch the water.

"It will warm up by the sun" said Dean as they all laugh while Kristina hold Peter in her arms. "Can I?" said Kristina as she get the hose from Ethan and he let her take it after she give Peter over to Kaylie. "Kristina" said Kaylie as she and Kristina laugh when Kristina got Dean soaked with the hose. "Smile" said Maxie as she was taking pictures of everyone to remember the day they celebrate his first birthday. "Peter let's go check out the swings" said Kaylie as they went to the swing.

"Kristina" said Ethan as he went over to her to get the hose from her. "No you can't have it" said Kristina as she laugh and held on to the hose hard as she could with her back to his chest. "I think you have enough playing with it" said Ethan as they laugh and he held on to her after they got soaked.

"No not the pool" said Kristina as he lift her up and Dean grab her legs then they put her in the pool. Kristina ending up pulling Ethan into the pool with her. "You pull in me" said Ethan as they were wet and laughing. "Thanks" said Kristina as he got up then help her out of the pool and they smile at each other.

"They are silly Peter" said Kaylie as she was smiling while pushing Peter on the swing. Peter nod while watching them then play with his cousins once they came over to his house. "Promise me you won't put me in the pool" said Kaylie as she put her arms around Dean's neck. "I promise" said Dean as they kiss then went to join Ethan and Kristina. "He's growing up and next summer we will be off to college after his second birthday" said Kristina as she and Ethan was sitting together in the lounge chair while Dean and Kaylie took other chair. "He's like Pete. He have dimples and his smile" said Kaylie as they watch Peter at play.

"You are his cousin and what am I him?" said Kristina as she look at them. "His aunt?" said Ethan as they all look at him and laugh. "If she marry you and she would be his aunt" said Kaylie as she and Kristina smile. "I keep hearing things back there" said Ethan as he turn around in his chair to look. "Like what?" said Dean as he look behind his chair too. "Come on" said Kristina as they follow her and went looking. "That you heard?" said Kristina as she found a lost puppy.

"That is it" said Ethan as he kneel by her and they pet the puppy. "She look like a red Doberman Pinscher and four months old to be sure. It looked like she have docked tail and chopped ears" said Kaylie as she and Dean look at the puppy. "It's ok" said Ethan as he pick up the puppy and they return to the house.

"I think we know who she's going home with" said Lucky as they laugh while watching Kristina drying off the puppy after giving her a bath. "I hope mom will let me have her" said Kristina as she smile at them and keep the puppy on her lap. "What if she belong to someone and got lost?" said Ethan as Lulu and Maxie came outside to get things ready to eat lunch. "That's puppy must be from that old couple we knew down the road their house burned down two weeks ago" said Maxie as she look at Lulu and the puppy.

"Their granddaughter would be walking her up and down the street. She let Peter pet her few times. They moved out of town with their daughter and her family few days ago" said Lulu as she look at the puppy. "They was not home when it burned down and she was in the house but she is sitting there alive" said Maxie as she look at Lulu who agreed. "We all thought she died in the fire and I will have to call them" said Lucky as they look at the puppy. "How old is she and the granddaughter?" said Kristina as she look at Lulu. "She's seven and the puppy is four months old" said Lulu as they look at Lucky.

"Dante I need you to bring a file to me at Lulu's" said Lucky as he talk to Dante then they laugh and hang up. "Dante's coming here?" said Lulu as she look at Lucky. "Come on" said Maxie as she and Lulu went back inside. "I bet she want to date your brother" said Ethan as he whisper to her while being close to her. "Look like it to me" said Kristina as she and Ethan laugh. 

"Come in" said Lulu as she open the front door. "Thanks. What's going on?" said Dante as he follow her out back. "Peter turn one today and we are having cookout for his birthday then have cake and open the presents" said Lulu as she smile and Dante gave the file to Lucky. "You can stay if you want to" said Maxie as Matt laugh and Lucky made a call. "It's time to eat" said Nikolas as he was cooking on the grill. "You all get in here and cleanup for lunch" said Emily as she look at the kids coming inside while Elizabeth got Peter in her arms.

"Kristina it look like you can keep her. They can't afford to have her and they want her to have a good home. They remembered they had a dog door on the back door of the house and it must have been unlocked. That was how she got out of the house and wandered off" said Lucky as they smile and start getting food to eat while the puppy stay close to Kristina.

"Look like someone like you" said Ethan as he smile when he notice the puppy keep following her and she look down to the puppy. "I like her too. Lulu does she have a name?" said Kristina as she look at Lulu. "Rose was her name" said Maxie as Lulu agreed and the puppy bark at them. "Welcome to the family Rose" said Ethan as they laugh then all sit down for lunch.

"We should get her check out at her old vet soon and get her back on track for her shots" said Lucky as he look at Kristina then they start eating. "You will have to get puppy chow, leash, collar, cage and puppy treats for her training" said Kaylie as she smile at Kristina who agreed. "I will help out Kris" said Ethan as he nudge her from where he was sitting by her.

"OK" said Kristina as she smile then they finish having lunch. "I can't believe no one even notice you two flirting at all time" said Kaylie as she and Kristina was sitting on the lounge chairs. "I know" said Kristina as they look at Ethan and Dean talking while they keep a close eye on the puppy. "Other version of first birthday" said Matt as he smile at Maxie and she put Peter on the floor. "I remember AJ and Skyler's" said Maxie as they help Peter with his gifts. "Does Maxie and Matt seem like a couple to you?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie who look at them.

"I think so" said Kaylie as they smile then Lulu got Peter in his chair. "Here we go" said Ethan as they sing to him then he help Peter blew out the candle. "Good job Peter" said Kristina as she laugh when Ethan got some cake on him from Peter. "Come on get your cake" said Nikolas as the kids ran into the kitchen while Emily and Elizabeth get them settle at the dining table to eat. "We will be leaving after his second birthday" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed. "We will see him for Thanksgiving and Christmas" said Kristina as they have some cake and ice cream to eat.

"Dad can you and Lucky take the toys upstairs?" said Lulu as she smile then Lucky and Luke went to take all toys upstairs to Peter's room. "I gave Peter a bath then gave him to Ethan. Lulu's with Peter now. Ethan dressed him in new pj's he got from us" said Kristina as she and Kaylie smile then they got ready to go. "Ethan we are leaving" said Kristina as he look at them and got up. "Already?" said Ethan as Kristina nod while smiling at him. "We are" said Dean as they look for the puppy. "Where's Rose?" said Ethan as they look around for her and Kristina found her in the dining room.

"Kristina do you have a ride home?" said Dante as he look at her and she smile. "I drove myself here and I can drive myself home but thanks for asking" said Kristina as they hug. "OK" said Dante as he smile then she went to find others. "Ethan I have her and we need to get her things" said Kristina as they were outside by the cars. "Later" said Kaylie as they left.

Alcazars

"How was the party?" said Lila Rae as she smile at her when she saw Kaylie coming into the living room. "Fun and Ethan got caught in the war path" said Kaylie as she tell Lila Rae all about it and they laugh. "We got lucky with Sky and AJ" said Lila Rae as they finish dinner. "I had lunch and cake with ice cream" said Kaylie as she smile as the girls went to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Two months later

Devanes

"You always have this house to yourself, our mom and your dad. Next year I will be gone to college" said Kaylie as she and AJ were eating breakfast together. "You can always come home Kay" said AJ as he look at her and she smile at him. "You almost made me cry and that was kind of you to say that. I have three homes that I can go home to. Come here" said Kaylie as they hug. "I learned from the best" said AJ as she chuckle and clean up. "AJ just be yourself and I better go to school" said Kaylie as she smile and grab her bag. "OK" said AJ as he she left.

PCHS

"Where are we going for college?" said Sam as he and Ryan met with Kristina and Kaylie in the parking lot. "After being with AJ this morning and I don't know if I want to go or not?" said Kaylie as Dean arrive and walk over to Kaylie after getting out of his car. "Not PCU?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie.

"PCU have memories for me when he took me there few times and I want it to stay in the past. I loved Pete and he was my uncle but if I remember it I will cry" said Kaylie as Dean hug her to him. "We can find one that are close to here out of town" said Ryan as they agreed. "Seniors let's go marching" said Jamie as they all look at him and laugh when he came over to them after parking his car close by. "Let's go" said Dean as they all walk together inside and to their lockers.

"All of us in same homeroom" said Kristina as she smile and they have their lockers next to one other. "Same lunch" said Dean as the girls smile and got their books out. "We have three classes together this year" said Kaylie as she close her locker and look at Dean. "More time for us" said Dean as he chuckle when she look away and blush.

"You still with Riley?" said Kristina as she look at him after she close her locker. "I am. I may go to PCU I am not sure" said Jamie as he look at her after getting his books out and close his locker. "All of us are not going to PCU too much memories. Kaylie and I have been there few times with Pete. We all are going out of town somewhere" said Kristina as they went to sit down in the homeroom. "Maybe I will go with all of you" said Jamie as he look at her and they talk while Kaylie and Dean are still at his locker.

"Have you see Jamie?" said Riley as he found Kaylie and Dean talking by their lockers. "He went into our homeroom with Kristina and the boys" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "Alright" said Riley as he look at her and Dean. "We will miss you next year and where ever we go to we hope you will come and join us there" said Kaylie as they smile at him. "We will see" said Riley as he walk them to the door of their homeroom.

"Riley's at the door" said Ryan as he look at Jamie at the door. "Be right back" said Jamie as he leave the room to talk to Riley. "I hope they stay together through next year" said Kristina as she look over to Kaylie from where she was sitting at. "Me too" said Kaylie as she smile then turn around to look at Dean who was sitting behind her and he was watching her.

"Three years and I still love you" said Kaylie as she smile at him and link their hands together. "I love you too. You are always beautiful" said Dean as he kiss her hand in his. "Let's make this year a best one ever and leave as four times champion for soccer and basketball" said Sam as they all agreed.

"What did he need?" said Kristina as they all look at Jamie after he came beck into the room to his seat. "He just need to talk to me. Kris I am not letting him go because I am in love with him" said Jamie as they all smile at him. "Him?" said Kristina as she smile at him. "He love me too" said Jamie as he smile at them then they went to classes. "I had my study hall and I look up on the internet. Stony Brook University in Stony Brook is our best choice and it have everything we need" said Ryan as he show them some papers and they all look at them after they got lunch and claim a table.

"I am in" said Kristina as they smile and Riley join them. "Me too" said Dean as he and Kaylie finish some of their lunch then they all look at Kaylie. "I have been thinking of maybe go to PVU" said Kaylie as they all look at her while she look at them. "PVU?" said Ryan as he asked her while others watch her.

"Pine Valley University" said Kaylie as Dean and Kristina smile at her while others watch them three. "Count me in" said Kristina as she smile and Kaylie look at her. "Me too" said Dean as he smile at Kaylie and the boys look at each other. "How far is it from here?" said Jamie as he and the boys except for Dean look at Kaylie. "Few hours. We may have to fly there and back" said Kaylie as she look at the boys along with Dean and Kristina. "We are in" said Sam as he and Ryan agreed after they had a little talk then they all look at Jamie and Riley.

"Jamie we will love you no matter what if you want to stay here to go to PCU and be with Riley. Kaylie does have some unfinished business in Pine Valley that she need to take care of once she is eighteen" said Kristina as she and Kaylie smile at Jamie and Riley. "I will think more on this and what about Ethan?" said Jamie as they all look at Kristina and she agreed.

"I will talk to him" said Kristina as they finish lunch and clean up. "PVU have online website that you can sign up for classes" said Kaylie as they look at her wondering how long have she thought on this. "I still talk to Colby in Pine Valley and she was talking to me last night about PVU and she was on the website" said Kaylie as they nod at her and she look at Dean.

"I want us all to live in a house. A bigger house for all of us and not the dorms" said Dean as they all agreed with him. "We could get your dad to pull some strings" said Kristina as she smile at Kaylie and they laughed. "Ethan will wait for you and he may come to see us there. Talk to him and see how he take it if it make you feel better to know now" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed and they went to classes.

Kelly's

"Last year of cheer leading and high school" said Kaylie as she and Kristina arrive for work. "True. I texted Ethan to meet me here and that I want to talk to him" said Kristina as they put their things away to get to work. "Kristina" said Ethan as he came over to the counter with Johnny. "Ethan. I need to talk to you over there" said Kristina as they went to a table for privacy.

"What's this all about?" said Johnny as he sit at the counter and Kaylie give him some coffee. "We have decided to go out of town to Pine Valley University and she want to know if they will go anywhere from today to next August. Jamie have a boyfriend who is junior and he will be senior next year but he's thinking of where he want to go and be close to Riley" said Kaylie as he nod and they look over to Kristina and Ethan talking.

"I want to know if we are going anywhere in this relationship because I am leaving town next year to Pine Valley University with my friends. I really like you Ethan and kissing you. We get along very well from day one" said Kristina as she look at him and he hold her hands in his. "I do not want to make it official until you are eighteen. I will be here when you come home and I will come to visit" said Ethan as she smile at him. "OK I turn eighteen today" said Kristina as they smile at each other. "You better get to work love" said Ethan as she agreed and went to work.

"Coffee?" said Kristina as she look at Johnny and look at Ethan sitting across the room. "I do" said Johnny as he smile at her. "Can I adopt you as my brother? you are adorable to keep" said Kristina as she smile at him after giving him two cups of coffee. "I always wanted a little sister" said Johnny as they laugh and he went to talk to Ethan.

"Happy birthday Kristina" said Mike as he give her a cupcake and she smile. "Thanks" said Kristina as they hug then she blew out the candle. "Today's your birthday?" said Johnny as he and Ethan came over to the counter and look at Kristina. "It is" said Kaylie as she look at the boys standing by her and Kristina.

"Night's almost over and we better get going" said Mike as Alexis had planned a short party at her place for Kristina. "Ethan take her to your place and we will call you to bring her home" said Kaylie as she smile at Ethan and Kristina. "Cool" said Ethan as he and Kristina left. "Go to Alexis after you get the cake" said Mike as he went to close Kelly's while Kaylie got her things and left with Johnny.

Ethan's

"My friends had my locker covered up with balloons and stuff" said Kristina as she smile at him and sit on his couch. "Happy birthday" said Ethan as he sit down and she laugh. "Thanks. I always get what I want" said Kristina as she move closer to kiss him.

"Are you taking adventure of me?" said Ethan as he have his hands on her hips and they keep on kissing. "Maybe" said Kristina as they laugh and kiss. "It's time" said Ethan as she look at him after he got his cellphone to see a message from Kaylie. "OK" said Kristina as they left.

Davis

"Surprise" said Alexis as Kristina and Ethan came through the door. "Happy birthday" said Michael as they hug. "Thanks and I see that you brought Karla" said Kristina as she smile at him and she went around talking to everyone that came. "The boys would have be here but they have work" said Kaylie as she and Kristina sit on the couch smiling. "It's official" said Kristina as they laugh then Mac brought the cake over to the table while they sing to Kristina and she blew the candles out. "Good" said Kaylie as she smile and they went home while the party end for the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Three months later

Devanes

"Mom. Aidan there should be a mail for me coming soon. I put this off as much as I can. I may be attending Pine Valley University if I got in" said Kaylie as she look at them after they had breakfast. "Good thing we still have the house in Pine Valley" said Aidan as he smile at Kaylie then look over to Jacilyn. 

"Then she will come back to Port Charles for good" said Jacilyn as she smile at Aidan and went to hug Kaylie. "You can have the house there" said Aidan as they look at him and he was looking at them. "Thanks for the offer and I have to go" said Kaylie as she smile at them and left for school.

PCHS

"Are you telling me that Aidan said you can have your family's home in Pine Valley after you told them?" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie after being told everything by the time they sit down in their home room. "Yes but the house is four bedroom and there's five of us. Jamie want to stay here to be with Riley and go to PCU" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed and Dean join them. 

"I will take their room, You and Dean can take your bedroom, one for Sam and Ryan. That leave one room left" said Kristina as she work it out and Kaylie bit her lip. "One of them is AJ's room. No we will not stay there. We are going somewhere else. Let me call Bianca tonight" said Kaylie as she realized that she don't want them at her family home and that they all are better off some where else. "OK" said Kristina as the bell rang and they went to classes.

Devanes

"Aidan we will not take the house in Pine Valley. I want a house for me and my friends there" said Kaylie as she smile at Aidan after arriving home and found him in the living room. "OK. Do you have work?" said Aidan as he give her the letter off the table. "It's my day off" said Kaylie as she took the letter and open it to read it.

"Kay?" said AJ as he and Jacilyn came into the living room. "I got in PVU" said Kaylie as she smile at Jacilyn and they hug. "Zach will be proud" said Aidan as Jacilyn agreed and they look at Kaylie. "I got to tell dad. Zach would be and call me up for lunch some time" said Kaylie as she smile at them and the door bell ring.

"I got it" said AJ as Kaylie went after him toward the door and they open it. She stood there looking at John McBain and smile at him. "John what bring you to my town?" said Kaylie as she have her hands on AJ's shoulder while they look at John. "Business. Who's the boy? Where's your mom?" said John as he smile at her and look at her little brother. "Inside and this is AJ my little brother. AJ go get mom" said Kaylie as she smile at AJ and he went to get her then she and John hug. "Almost eighteen?" said John as she let him inside and she nod.

"In two months then I am out of high school. How did you find us?" said Kaylie as she smile at him and she have not see him in a long time since her mother's wedding. "Rex and it was easy" said John as she laugh and Jacilyn came over to them. "John" said Jacilyn as she smile at him and they hug. "You had other child? I have some business to handle with you" said John as he look at Jacilyn and she smile at him. "Sure. AJ is my second child and Aidan's first child. We may have other one some day" said Jacilyn as they went into the living room.

"You know my mom?" said AJ as he look at John from where he is sitting next to Aidan. "I know your mom, Kaylie and Aidan for a long time" said John as he smile at AJ. "Come on AJ let's go and let them talk" said Kaylie as she went to him and pick him up. "OK" said AJ as they went to her bedroom. "Bianca? This is Kaylie" said Kaylie as she call Bianca's number she got from Zach. "Kaylie it's great to hear from you and how are you?" said Bianca as she smile then told Marissa and the girls.

"I am good. I was calling about things and I am attending PVU. That way I can handle some things there at the boarding house. I need a place for me and my friends to live at. My dad can handle the payments and bills" said Kaylie as she watch AJ going through her books one by one. "I can call Marian and Opal to see what we can do. How many bedroom and bathroom. You want it close to the campus?" said Bianca as she took her notepad to make some notes. "Yes right by the campus. Four bedrooms and four bathroom maybe five. Must have fenced in yard. We would like to bring our dogs there" said Kaylie as AJ start to stack up the books.

"OK I got them all down. Boarding house is doing so well and we have been to the beach house over the summers. The girls banned Ian, Spike, Zach and Ethan out of house and it was so funny. Miranda taped a sign saying girls house only" said Bianca as they start laughing and AJ look over at her smiling. "Tell Miranda I love her for that and give her a sundae for keeping Ethan out of our house" said Kaylie as she give him one of her favorite book she loved ever since she was six.

"I told her and she said you are welcome. About that Sundae she said you can take her and Gabby out for that when you are in town. The look on Ethan's face was priceless when Miranda have all doors locked. She stood there watching Ethan until he left to go over to Zach's where Simone and Kendall were making lunch for all of us" said Bianca as they smile and Kaylie missed being at the beach house.

"We will go to the beach house some time in the summer and I am not sure when" said Kaylie as Bianca agreed and AJ lay on the floor to look at the book with pictures in it. "We will someday. Later" said Bianca as they hang up and Kaylie look at AJ. "What have you been doing to my books?" said Kaylie as she got up after putting her cellphone on the desk and walk over to put the books away. "Bored" said AJ as he look at her and put the book away. "I am hungry" said Kaylie as she left her bedroom with AJ right behind her while she walk into the living room.

"Hungry!" said AJ as he stood in front of the coffee table looking at his parents after he and Kaylie went into the room. "I called Bianca and she's going to call Marian to take care of some things for me. I need to be right by the campus and I may have to fly there to check the house out. I haven't told dad yet and tomorrow I will tell him. This child have been playing with my books while I was on the phone" said Kaylie as she look at her mom and Aidan while AJ glare at her.

"I have a name" said AJ as he frown while looking at her. "That what we said when we want to talk about someone without saying their name" said John as he smile at AJ and wink at Kaylie. "See? He knew what I was saying" said Kaylie as she smile at John while AJ look at them both. "I want food mommy" said AJ as he look at his parents again. "John you want pizzas?" said Jacilyn as she and Aidan look at him. "I am in" said John as he smile at them and Kaylie went to call their usual orders in to a pizza place that they always ordered from.

"How old is he?" said John as he look at Jacilyn and point over to AJ. "He turned three last week on March eleven" said Jacilyn as she smile at John then they look over to AJ. "He is a handful three years old" said Kaylie as she smile at John while putting the phone on the table and went to get some money. "Eighteen and three. Only your children" said John as he smile at Jacilyn after Jacilyn kick him for that.

"Kaylie was unexpected baby and I love her. He was planned and I miscarriage once after that I wanted to wait on having other" said Jacilyn as he look at her and the door bell ring with AJ taking off for the door only this time Aidan follow him to the door. "Here you go" said Kaylie as she paid for the pizzas when AJ and Aidan came over to take the pizzas from her then they went to the living room to eat.

"Why does he always go for the door?" said John as he look at them while they get pizzas on the plate after Aidan got them some plates from the kitchen. "Doorbell" said Aidan as he smile at John while the girls eat some pizza. "Doorbell!" said AJ as he got up and Aidan stop him to tell him to stay put. "See? When he hear it he go for the door. I think it is because when he is with Matt he let him play with it" said Kaylie as Jacilyn agreed with her. "Who is Matt?" said John as Jacilyn start to tell him that long story.

"Where's my letter?" said Kaylie as she had left it on the table earlier and start to look for it. "I put it on the fridge for safekeeping" said Aidan as he and Kaylie look at each other. "Oh thanks" said Kaylie as she smile and start to clean up after they had finish dinner. "What letter?" said John as he look at Kaylie and she smile at him.

"I got in at Pine Valley University" said Kaylie as they put the food away and clean the table. "Kaylie it's Dean on the phone" said Aidan as he answer the phone and call for her. "Who is Dean?" said John as he look at Aidan from his folders he was looking at. "Her boyfriend" said Aidan as he smile at him and John motion for the phone.

"Dean. Tell me have you been a gentleman toward Kaylie?" said John as Aidan laugh and they have Dean on speakerphone. "Who am I talking to Aidan?" said Dean as he heard Aidan laughing and unfamiliar voice. "It's John and I knew Kaylie since the day she was born" said John as AJ look at them and wondering if he should get Kaylie.

"What are you doing?" said Kaylie as she walk into the room to see them talking to Dean on the phone. "Just giving him the talk" said John as he smile at Kaylie and she went to take the phone from them. "Dean?" said Kaylie as she took him off speakerphone and make sure he is still there.

"Kaylie" said Dean as he heard her talking to them. "That was one of them protective men I told you about" said Kaylie as she walk away talking to Dean on the phone. "How long?" said John as Jacilyn sit by them and they smile at John. "Three years" said Jacilyn as John stare at her and wonder who Dean really is.

"Don't go there. She is her father's daughter and she went off on Ethan. Zach's oldest adult son that is a long story. He want to get the house closer to Zach's. That house was gave to Kaylie from Myrtle after she passed away and she's protective of that beach house. Try to get that house from her and she will fight harder to keep it. She will stand up for what is hers and she can handle her own battles" said Aidan as Jacilyn agreed with her husband.

"She is no longer that nine years old you once knew. She grew up with her father from age nine to now and Lila Rae is similar to Kaylie. Zach and Ethan may be Cambias but they are Alcazar. She once told Ethan that one call to daddy and he would make it all go away which is true he would do it" said Jacilyn as Aidan agreed with his wife.

"Here's a picture of them" said Aidan as he got up to get the picture of Kaylie and Dean in it smiling for the camera. "AJ it's time for bed" said Jacilyn as she pick up her son and took him to his bedroom. "He's handsome kid. He treat her well?" said John as he look at the picture to see how happy they really are.

"He does treat her too well and her brother Diego have been waiting in the wing for him to mess up but he haven't so far I knew" said Aidan as he sit down on the couch and look at John. "Does Zach know?" said John as he smile at Aidan and Aidan laugh. "He knew since our first Christmas back in Pine Valley and Kaylie won't let them meet in person" said Aidan as Kaylie return to the room and put the phone back to it's place.

"I have my reasons to keep my sweet Dean from Zach and I am pretty sure once we get to Pine Valley. He would pop up to meet him and try to scare him off" said Kaylie as she look at Aidan and John while telling them her reasons. "We were just looking out for you" said John as Kaylie nod while looking at him. "I know that. I am off to bed" said Kaylie as she went to her bedroom. "I am staying at Metro Court" said John as he got ready to leave. "OK" said Aidan as John left and they went to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A month later

Alcazars

"In few weeks you will be done with high school" said Lorenzo as he smile at Kaylie and she agreed. "I can't wait to get out of high school and I just turned eighteen last month" said Kaylie as she smile at him and let Skye clean up after they finish breakfast. "You are free to do what you want now" said Lorenzo as they smile and Skye return to the table. "We can't forget about Hallie" said Skye as they agreed then Kaylie left for school.

PCHS

"We got the house right by the campus and it is five bedroom and six bathroom. One bathroom is public while others are with the bedrooms plus fenced in backyard" said Kaylie as she and Kristina went to their desk in homeroom after stopping at their lockers. "Awesome and your dad is handling the payments and bills" said Kristina as she was making sure of that part. "Yes he is and it will be handle for as long we attend PVU. Dean may meet Zach after he find out about this" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina while keeping a eye out Dean who had not arrive yet.

"Good luck with them. I have met Zach and he's awesome but Dean's dating you for three years" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed and Dean arrive with Jamie, Sam and Ryan walking to their desks by the girls. "If I don't like PCU I will transfer to PVU. I talked with Riley about this and he agreed also that he will go where I go that way we will be together" said Jamie as the girls smile at him. "We will try to keep a room open for you" said Kaylie as she and Kristina laugh then they went to classes.

"I am starting to feel neglected" said Dean as he stand in front of the Kaylie's driver car door.

"I am sorry baby and I had to take care of things in Pine Valley now that I am eighteen. I now run the boarding house which was stated to be mine to run once I am of age. I had to have weekly calls with Bianca and Marissa. Marian about the house we got and my dad about the payments. There's other things I need to take care of there but I got Colby and Dani on it. Once I graduate I am flying out there for meetings I had Bianca set up in June for me. I am trying to take care of it until I finish high school and go there to get it all done by the time we start attending PVU" said Kaylie as she went on about things and Dean kiss her.

"I know" said Dean as they smile at each other and she hug him. "Now I have to go to work" said Kaylie as she back up from Dean and he pout at her. "Go on" said Dean as he open her car door for her and she kiss him. "I love you" said Kaylie as she smile at him and put her bag in the car then look at him. "I love you too" said Dean as he smile at her and kiss her then they left to work.

Kelly's

"Mike I am leaving in June to go out to Pine Valley for business and I won't be returning since I am attending PVU there" said Kaylie as she talk to Mike after getting there for work with Kristina. "I knew one day you would leave for college but come back and visit" said Mike as she laugh and agreed with him. "I will come back for Christmas" said Kaylie as he nod and they hug.

"I will work until August then I am gone to PVU along with Sam and Ryan" said Kristina as she look at her grandfather and they look at her. "Jamie's staying?" said Mike as they nod and Kaylie went to work. "He's staying for Riley and go to PCU. He may go to PVU later with Riley next year" said Kristina as he nod and she hug him. "Does your parents know?" said Mike as he look at her and she nod. "Everyone knew but dad" said Kristina as she went go to work and he return to his office to work in there.

"While I am gone can you keep a eye on Dean? Because once he find out I am not coming back and staying there the whole summer. He will be mad once he find out but I need to do this on my own. Mom, Aidan and AJ are going with me on June first to Pine Valley. I am taking Casey back to Pine Valley with us and I want her there while I am there" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina and they sit at the counter. "I will and if he jump on a plane to Pine Valley I will warn you ahead of time if he went without me knowing you are on your own" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed and they shake hands on it.

"Just do what you can there for as long as you can and I will try my best with keeping Dean here in town until August" said Kristina as Kaylie smile at the thought of Kristina working on keeping Dean bound to Port Charles. "Sure that would work" said Kaylie as they start laughing and finish working. "We will talk daily" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed and they went home.

Devanes

"Zach knew" said Aidan as he look at her after she walk through the front door. "About everything?" said Kaylie as she put her bag down and look at Aidan. "Everything from PVU to house to Boarding house and the beach house. Yes he found out about everything and your plans even he is not pleased with half of it" said Jacilyn as she smile at Kaylie and they went to sit down in the living room.

"Does he know that the plans have nothing to do with him? I know Bianca and Marissa are his sisters in law and this is my business" said Kaylie as they agreed with her. "I told Zach that when he called me and we talked for two hours. I told him that he can't talk one of Alcazar out of their plans because they won't back down but press ahead with the plan" said Jacilyn as Kaylie laugh at what Jacilyn told Zach.

"True. Like one summer you and Diego want to start fireworks at the park for the children. I know some tried to talk you both out of it only it led to you both setting off fireworks during nighttime on fourth of July. Or one time you and Lila Rae trying to get tickets to that haunted house for you and your friends. Your mom and Skye tried to get you two not to go only it made you, Lila Rae and all your friends go to the haunted house attraction the day before Halloween at dark.

Or one time when Diego and Lorenzo had this idea of buying a big yacht. You and Lila Rae jumped on board with them on getting the boat after that point everyone pretty much gave up when it come to the Alcazar family. Maybe we should have told that to Zach" said Aidan as he look at Jacilyn after listing all those times that she, Lila Rae and Diego pushing their plans through without listening to anyone's objections.

"Wow we did came up with crazy ideas. You forgot one time when Diego, Lila Rae and I made plans to go to the carnival out of town for the weekend which mom and Skye told us not to only it made us left town one night later and returned home two days later with dad" said Kaylie as she smile at them both.

"If I knew you three were meeting him all long I would have let you go" said Jacilyn as she smile at Kaylie and she nod. "We met up with him the day before we came back" said Kaylie as she point it out and they look at her. "At least Diego was an adult" said Aidan as they agreed with him. "If he call back again tell him all about the crazy Alcazar plans we had done" said Kaylie as she got up and went to get her bag. "We will be telling him all of them and see what he said about it" said Aidan as they laugh and they went to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A month later

Alcazars- Graduation day

"Come join us" said Lorenzo as she enter the dining room. "You know once you are off to Pine Valley and this is your last breakfast here" said Diego as she smile and they hug. "I will be back for Christmas" said Kaylie as they sit down to eat. "Ready to leave high school for good?" said Skye as they all laugh. "I am and ready for college" said Kaylie as they spend the day until they had to leave for her graduation.

K- I can't believe we are graduating today- Kristina

K- Me too and I am nervous about getting ready to go to PVU- Kaylie

K- You have me, Dean, Sam and Ryan there with you plus Mike and Jake your old bodyguards- Kristina

K- True- Kaylie

Davis

"Kristina here's your dress for the party" said Sam as she stop by with the dress for Kristina. "Thanks. Metro Court at seven?" said Kristina as she smile and went to get dress. "Yes. Ethan's here" said Sam as she call her and smile at Ethan. "Come in" said Kristina as she came to the door and let him in.

"You look beautiful" said Ethan as Kristina smile while they look at each other. "I will see you two there" said Sam as she left. "This is for you" said Ethan as he show her a jewelry box. "What is it?" said Kristina as she look at the box. "Open it" said Ethan as Kristina open it and smile.

"Heart necklace I love it thank you Ethan" said Kristina as they hug and he put the necklace on her. "You are welcome" said Ethan as they kiss. "I need to lock Rose up before we go" said Kristina as they left after putting Rose in the cage.

PCHS

"I can't believe my daughter is graduating from High School already when it seem like you were little girl yesterday" said Jacilyn as they hug after she and her family arrive at PCHS. "I wish Pete would be here" said Kaylie as they look at each other. "He is here in spirit and it's your day" said Patrick as she smile at him and they hug.

"Thanks" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "Kaylie" said Lorenzo as he call her to come to him. "Dad" said Kaylie as she went to him and they smile. "I have knew you since you were eight and my daughter. One of my girls who grew up then ready to go out into the world and I am proud of you" said Lorenzo as they hug.

"Thanks dad" said Kaylie as she heard Kristina calling for her. "It's time" said Kristina as Kaylie nod then they went to join the class and they graduated. "Want to go back?" said Diego as he smile at her while they were hugging each other in excitement.

"No way I am done and this is what I have been waiting for. We can't forget Hallie" said Kaylie as they laugh and she get her four months old niece into her arms for other picture.

"Once a high school girl and now a college girl" said Ethan as he smile at Kristina. "We went through alot growing up toward this day and I am ready to step out into the world" said Kristina as she smile and look up to him.

"Right now? I mean are you sure?" said Ethan as he smile and she laugh after he stop her from leaving. "Not until August anyway" said Kristina as she smile and they hug. "Then it's goodbye Port Charles and hello Pine Valley" said Ethan as she look around them.

"Now I know how Kaylie felt earlier" said Kristina as Alexis join them. "Sweetie I am proud of you" said Alexis as they hug. "Thanks mom but you have Molly to put through high school next" said Kristina as she smile when Alexis agreed.

"Yes but you went through alot growing up and I want you to be safe" said Alexis as she smile at Kristina. "Mom I will be living with Kaylie, Dean, Sam and Ryan once Kaylie get the house ready for us by the campus. Her old guards will be there watching after us girls" said Kristina as Alexis nod while looking at her.

"The guards will be in a apartment above the garage. The house will have cameras outside around the house and inside are private. It will be hook up in the apartment that way they can see who is coming and going. They are taking their dogs with them" said Ethan as he look at them.

"If Lorenzo got the house protected for the girls then I am fine" said Alexis as he smile at them. "Mom" said Kristina as she smile while looking at them. "Let's go to Metro Court for dinner" said Alexis as they all left.

Metro Court

Graduation party

"That's two Doberman Pinscher, one Pit bull and Rottweiler" said Kristina as Ethan look at her after they have walk into the lobby. "Seriously?" said Ethan as she nod at him while smiling.

"Sam have red Doberman Pinscher, Kaylie have pit bull and Ryan have Rottweiler. Her brother Diego have two Pit bulls and his female pit is sister to her pit" said Kristina as she went to text Kaylie while they were going up to the party.

K- I think I am in love- Kristina

K- Slow down you have time until you leave- Kaylie

"Congratulations" said Jax as he hug both Kaylie and Kristina. "Thanks and we are leaving in two months" said Kristina as he agreed and they join the party.

"College bound" said Ethan as he appear by Kristina when he found them talking and laughing. "He's yours Kris" said Kaylie as she walk away to find Dean.

"Dean how do you feel now?" said Kaylie as he smile and hold her in his arms. "Happy to be out but sad to leave for Pine Valley in two months" said Dean as they hug. "I am just glad we can get out of here and we will be together" said Kaylie as he kiss her and went to dance.

"Three years and Half" said Dean as they smile then Kristina and Ethan join them. "Holidays is when we will be home" said Kaylie as Kristina tell her to look over to somewhere. "Two cakes?" said Ethan as they laugh and got up to go closer.

"There's my girls. I want to say congratulations and I will miss you two once August pass by" said Mike as they laugh and the girls hug him. "Thanks grandpa. Johnny you came" said Kristina as she smile when she saw that Johnny show up.

"Hey Johnny" said Kaylie as she laugh then the whole room just smile at the girls. "About time you got here" said Ethan as he smile when Johnny came over to him. "I wouldn't let them down" said Johnny as Ethan agreed about himself.

"I want to thank everyone for coming and last four years have been a long ride. Four years ago my family and I came back into the country in time for me to start high school. Everything fell in place and we went on with life. I had Kristina, met a best boyfriend I ever had and awesome friends.

My little brothers how much you two would drive me crazy and I loved you two anyway. Emma and Peter my cousins. The loss of Pete and Cooper. Matt Hunter my other uncle. My brother's wedding and my niece Hallie. My life was always around my family and it's time for me to go where I will be with my friends.

I love you all for being there and part of my life from the moment I came here almost ten years ago. From that day I met my dad and I spent five years living with my dad, Skye, Diego, Abby and Lila Rae in South America. I look up to my mom the most along with Aidan, Diego, Dad, Skye and Pete you all was my role models" said Kaylie as she smile then they clap.

"I want to thank everyone for coming and I don't know what I want to say. I want to thank my mom and big sister Sam for letting me grow up and be with Ethan. Molly my little sister I will miss our late night talks but if you need to talk to me you can call me anytime. I had awesome friends and special someone" said Kristina as they all laugh and she smile at Ethan who smirk at her then they blew out the candles.

"Who is your special someone?" said Ethan as he hold Kristina in his arms and look at her. "You" said Kristina as they kiss and the whole room got quiet then they look at everyone. "We are allowed" said Ethan as he kiss her again and she laugh.

"Kristina" said Dante as he walk over to them with Lulu and Peter. Kristina turn around to look at him. "Peter" said Kristina as she smile then got Peter from Lulu. "Have you taught him some words?" said Lulu as they look at her. "To tell my name and only thing he does was said hi" said Kristina as they laugh and she smile at Peter then let Ethan have him. "He's learning word by word every day and he's turning two in August" said Lulu as they smile.

"How old is Molly?" said Ethan as he look at Kristina and she laugh. "Eleven. Our birthday are in November" said Kristina as he smile at her and she kiss him. "I am going to miss you once I leave" said Kristina as she look at him. "You are not leaving for next two months" said Johnny as he join them at the table. "For us to get our things together and all in order" said Kristina as they laugh and she smile at them.

"Have you heard about your dad?" said Ethan as she look at him. "He and Jason are getting out in two weeks on parole" said Kristina as she is nervous about that and her leaving town in two months. "You worried that he could blow it up and end back in prison?" said Johnny as she nod and Ethan put a arm around her then kiss her head. "I hope he will see what my world is like, what they are like. This is my world and I am happy" said Kristina as they look around the room.

"We will miss you for Halloween" said AJ as Skyler agreed and they look at her sadly. "Me too. Once I am done with college in four years and we will have all Halloween nights to us siblings" said Kaylie as she smile and hug them.

"Michael, Karla" said Kristina as she smile and Michael hug her. "My sister's done with high school then off to PVU" said Michael as she smile at him. "You are done with PCU" said Kristina as he nod in agreement. "I have other year to go" said Karla as they smile at her. "Riley have other year at PCHS. He and Jamie may join us at PVU if Jamie want to leave PCU by the time Riley finish high school" said Kristina as they smile and they move on to talk to other people.

"Peter" said Kaylie as she got Peter in her arms. "He will miss you once you go" said Lulu as they sit down. "I will miss him too. He had Kris and I to love him" said Kaylie as they smile at Peter who was eating off the plate that Lulu put food on for him. "No I don't want your baby food" said Kaylie as they laugh and he smile. "He can get anyone with his charm and adorable look" said Lulu as they clean him up.

"Lulu are you and Dante together?" said Kaylie as she look at her. "We have been together for few months and he understand that Peter came first in my life. He love Peter which is great" said Lulu as they laugh. "Pete may have sent him to you" said Kaylie as Lulu smile. "You are your father's daughter and sister to Diego" said Lulu as Kaylie smile then Peter cry and Lulu gave him a bottle of grape juice.

"True" said Kaylie then they have some cake to eat and the night passed by. Aidan, Jacilyn, Kaylie and AJ flew to Pine valley a week later.

Pine Valley

A month later

Devanes

"Casey go lay down" said Kaylie as she came back inside with her dog after being outside for awhile.

"Marissa called and she got the papers ready for you to sign. You can go see her after you meet with Bianca at the boarding house" said Jacilyn as they were getting into things Kaylie have to take care of about her boarding house that she was entrusted with after she became of age.

"I will call her after I finish at the boarding house" said Kaylie as she have been working on the paperwork with Bianca and Marissa since she got to Pine Valley. "I am going to see Zach and talk to him" said Jacilyn as they smile at each other. "Give him my love" said Kaylie as they laugh and left to go do things.

Boarding House

"I became the owner of this house when Myrtle passed away and her will was announced. I was out of the town when she passed away and I left the country for five years. We returned five years later. When I came to Pine Valley at age fourteen with my mom and Aidan. I learned all those things I was left to by Myrtle and she named Bianca to be the one to run the boarding house and to keep the beach house safe for me.

I in turn gave her the right to run the place for me until I turned eighteen and she had done great job. I am letting her run the house for long as she wanted. Marissa handle the rest for me so I don't have to worry about it until I finished high school. I am here now to help out with the place when I can while attending PVU" said Kaylie as she talk to the staff working at the boarding house along with Bianca.

"All of you can go back to work" said Bianca as she dismiss the staff and look at Kaylie. "Now we got that out of way. We got all the meetings done and Marissa got your papers to finalize things" said Bianca as they went outside and walk to Kaylie's car.

"I am meeting with her next then go over to my new house by the campus to meet the movers to get the house ready" said Kaylie as they smile and they were working hard to get things done with the boarding house. "Then after that we will go through the barn" said Bianca as Kaylie agreed and left to meet Marissa while Bianca went back inside.

BJ's

"Marissa" said Kaylie as she smile at her and sit at her table. "Here" said Marissa as she give Kaylie the paperwork for her to sign. "Everything is what I agreed to and this is final paperwork?" said Kaylie as she look at Marissa who nod and Kaylie sign the paperwork.

"Bianca now run the boarding house, handle the business decisions and finances on the boarding house. You are sole owner and have full rights to the beach house" said Marissa as Kaylie nod in agreement after giving her the paperwork and Marissa smile at her while they went over it once again for the last time.

"Bianca have control on the accounts link to only the boarding house and we have gone over this many times" said Kaylie as they laugh and Marissa agreed. "She does and we just want to make sure both parties are on the same agreement" said Marissa as Kaylie nod while they talk about it then she left to go to the house get it ready by August.

Devanes

"I am almost done with all of them" said Kaylie as she finally arrive home in time for dinner and lay on the couch. "It's middle of July and you have took care of things so well. We told Zach everything we talked about and he agreed" said Jacilyn as she watch her daughter on the couch.

"The house is almost ready. About time he agreed that it had nothing to do with him I know Bianca is his sister in law and Marissa is her partner but this is my business" said Kaylie as Jacilyn agreed and Aidan call for them that it is time to eat.

"We should go to the beach house again before you start at PVU" said Aidan as they were talking and eating dinner. "We should do that" said Kaylie as she agreed with him. "Awesome" said AJ as they smile at him then finish dinner and Kaylie went to her room while they clean up.

"How is Dean?" said Kaylie as she call Kristina and lay on her bed. She hadn't heard from Dean for two weeks when he found out she was staying in Pine Valley for the summer. "He's still mad but faithful to you" said Kristina as she yawn and went to lay on her bed. "I have been calling and texting him but he never answer back" said Kaylie as she had missed talking to him and she had good reason why she didn't tell him until she left Port Charles. "I know and let me tell you about my day" said Kristina as she start to tell her about her day in Port Charles.

"That was Lulu she need me to take Peter for the day" said Kristina as she told her mom and Molly decide to go with her. "Let's go get him then we go to the park" said Molly as she knew they was going shopping beforehand. "Then shopping" said Kristina as they left to get Peter and to the Park.

Park

"Peter be careful" said Kristina as she and Molly were at the playground with Peter, Skyler and Lila Rae who took Skyler to the park. "It's hard to keep track of them" said Molly as they smile at her. "It is but Peter's two and Skyler's three. Peter's Lulu's only baby in the world and a carbon copy of Pete" said Kristina as they keep watching the boys.

"Pete's looking over them and making sure they are safe but they are kids and will get hurt as they grow up" said Lila Rae as she smile at them. "Hey want to go shopping?" said Kristina as she and Molly smile at the boys. "OK" said Skyler as the boys got down and they left to go shopping.

Store

"Pens, pencils, papers, notebook, folders, binders, file box, post its, markers" said Kristina as Ethan look at her after he met them at the store. "Why don't you just put it in the cart?" said Ethan as she look at him and pout. "I am not ready" said Kristina as Ethan went to hug her. "Dante said school make you smarter" said Peter as he look at them.

"He's right but I finished high school a month ago same for Kaylie, Dean and our friends" said Kristina as Ethan start putting things she need in the cart. "I am going to help" said Ethan as she smile and turn around to look down to Skyler. "Here" said Skyler as he give her alot of papers and one notebook. "Aw thanks with those I can last all year" said Kristina as she put them in the cart and hug him.

"What's next?" said Ethan as he look at Kristina while she look at the markers and pens. "Do you need glue?" said Skyler as he look at Kristina, Molly and Lila Rae while helping them. "No" said Kristina as she look at her list while Lila Rae and Molly agreed with her.

"I wonder if Kaylie and the boys are all ready to go" said Kristina as she wonder about them. "I think I got everything but we can always get more later" said Molly as Peter protest about no backpacks. "He got a point" said Ethan as they went to get their backpack then paid for them and left.

"The boys finished getting things? I am going to do mine next week" said Kaylie as they yawn while she listen to Kristina tell her about her day. "They did last week" said Kristina as they hang up to go to sleep.

Few weeks later

Next day

Devanes

"I got my bags packed to leave" said Kaylie as she look at them. "You will be living by the campus" said Aidan as they hug and Jacilyn came in the room. "Mom" said Kaylie as they hug and AJ ran over to her. "We are proud of you right Aidan are we?" said Jacilyn as Aidan agreed and they smile at Kaylie. "Can I have your Where The Wild Things Are book and get me the DVD" said AJ as he smile at her while hugging the book in his arms. "As long as you take good care of the book" said Kaylie as he smile and hug her. Then she left with Casey to move in her new home by the campus with her friends.

Kristina, Dean, Sam and Ryan left to attend PVU for next four years while Kaylie is in Pine Valley waiting for them to join her for their college years.

Jamie stay in town to attend PCU while Riley begin his senior year at PCHS.

The end


End file.
